


Surrendering

by NinjacookieXD, Vienamarie



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blowjobs, Bondage, Choking, Comfort Sex, Connor is a furry, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Gavin and Elijah are brothers - Freeform, Grinding, Homophobia (mentioned), Kissing, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Minor Character Death, Negative Thoughts, Oral Sex, PTSD, Spanking, Torture, Undercover, Wire Play, amanda is actually nice in this one, attach-a-dick connor, limb amputation, more tags to come later probably, the Kamskis are not a functional family, well he likes collar play at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 45,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15224297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjacookieXD/pseuds/NinjacookieXD, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vienamarie/pseuds/Vienamarie
Summary: After the revolution is over and Markus' cause has won, things are beginning to settle back down into a new normal. Or so it seems. Hank and Connor are assigned a new case which will push them to the boundaries of their comfort, and make them question just how much they mean to each other.Edited from an RP.





	1. A New Case

**Author's Note:**

> Vienamarie and I are doing this RP atm, and we thought we'd share it with y'all because we love it aha XD Hopefully we've edited out any glaring mistakes... let me know if we missed something though. 
> 
> They were Connor and RK900 (who we call Rick in this), and I was Hank and Gavin. Any other characters were swapped about between us where necessary. 
> 
> For the sake of triggers, when the chapters have non-con in them I'll give a warning upfront. This doesn't happen for a few chapters though.
> 
> That all being said, enjoy~

**_ Chapter One – A New Case _ **

 

Hank Anderson had never been one for routine. Anyone at the DPD would be able to tell you that much by his attendance record alone. Usually, he didn’t give a shit about waking up early, or arriving to work on time. Having Connor in his life changed that- if only in the mornings, at least, because of the delicious smells that came wafting through the house from the kitchen one morning. It was only a week after the case had been closed and accords were still in the middle of being settled regarding the freedom and liberation of androids. Since it had been wrapped up, he’d somehow managed to have taken his partner in to live with him. They’d become close and he found that he actually enjoyed the “human” company in his leisure time at home. He’d never have thought that one day an android would be living under the same roof or that he’d actually want it to happen, but here they were.

 

And he certainly had no regrets.

 

Dragging himself out of bed, he ambled sleepily towards the kitchen to see Connor standing in front of the stove. He stared for a few moments before he was noticed, his brain not quite having caught up with him yet as he tried to figure out what the android was doing.

 

Connor turned around, spatula in one hand and a frying pan in the other. Bacon was sizzling away inside it, but the hissing grease seemingly didn't affect the Android. "Good morning, lieutenant," he greeted, the LED at his temple blinking for a moment. "This is the first you've woken naturally before nine in the morning. I was anticipating the need to wake you myself, but this is a pleasant surprise." His eyes flickered to the table, and he gestured to it with the spatula. "Go ahead and take a seat. Your breakfast is almost done."

 

The only response Connor got initially was a vague mumble of words and grunts as Hank did as requested. He sighed and rubbed his face with both hands in an attempt to wake up somewhat before he turned to look at the other once more. "Didn't know you cooked." It was more of a statement than a question.

"It was not a function my original model came with," Connor explained, removing the bacon from the frying pan and shutting off the stove top. He fixed Hank a plate, including the bacon, three pancakes and a fried egg white, as well as a glass of orange juice. Carrying it to the table, he set it down and then sat across from him, hands neatly folded on the table top. "I downloaded a basic food program because of your repeated tendency to neglect your health."

 

Hank pulled a face, both at Connor's words and the orange juice. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had a drink that was not at least mixed with alcohol or caffeine. Though he couldn't deny the food smelled great and, with an agreeing grumble from his stomach, he knew he wasn't in a position to complain, especially not after all the trouble Connor had gone to. As the first bite entered his mouth, his eyes widened slightly and he hummed.

 

"Wow, this is actually pretty good. Shame you can't eat it, seeing as you made it and all."

"Thank you, Lieutenant." Connor watched him eat until Sumo came snuffling in for attention, turning to give him a generous belly rub. "While I could, technically, consume food, it provides me no nutritional value, and would simply sit in my throat canal until I extracted it."

 

"You don't have to call me that, you know," Hank said, rubbing the back of his neck. "We live together, you can call me Hank. I think we're there now," he chuckled lightly.

"Alright, I'll try to use your first name more often when we're not at the station," he replied. "You should prepare for the day once breakfast is completed. I will walk Sumo to give you optimal time to dress for work."

Hank nodded and continued to eat his food. He felt slightly bad that Connor had gone to this trouble- before the events of the previous week, androids were only seen as servants, so the idea of Connor doing such a thing felt like a step back. Although, he figured that Connor would argue that it was something he _wanted_ to do rather than what he felt he needed to do so he let it go. "It’s alright, I probably need the exercise so I'll join ya. Plus, I don't care about my appearance. It doesn’t take me ages to get ready."

_< NEWENTRY_ANDERSON, HANK: Does not care about appearance>_

 

Connor's LED blinked yellow as he updated his file on the lieutenant, nodding to himself. "You should. Making yourself presentable is ideal for social interactivity. If you like, I can pick out your clothes?"

 

"Hey, I'm social. I go out and drink and stuff," Hank grumbled, shovelling the last of his food into his mouth and then standing. "Go for it if you'd like, I ain't fussed. Pick something you think would look good on me." He gestured to his room as if to say 'after you'.

Look good? An area of subjectivity Connor wasn't accustomed to, yet. A quick scan of Hank's body type and skin pigmentation suggested he would be best suited for earthy tones, and headed into his bedroom to hunt some clothes down. He came back a minute later with his chosen articles and handed them to Hank. "Here you go, lieuten - I mean, Hank."

 

Hank looked down at the clothes and pulled a face. "One, that's probably the most boring shirt I will own, and two, you forgot clean underwear. What, you want me commando today?" He teased.

Connor blinked, expression briefly surprised. "Forgive me, Hank, I'll attempt to find a pair that isn't stained," he shot back.

Hank resisted the urge to smack his head. "You bastard, none are stained." He shook his own head and walked off to find them himself, mumbling incoherently in his disapproval.

Connor left him to it, hooking the leash to Sumo's collar and waiting by the door for Hank to return. He calculated that, if they made one trip around the city block, it would be more than enough to stimulate a healthy bowel movement in the Saint Bernard. He held the door open for Hank when he emerged. "You look very nice."

The comment caught Hank off guard, and he had to double take Connor as he processed it. "I uh... Thanks," he said, avoiding the android's gaze as a light blush dusted his cheeks. He wasn't sure why Connor's comments had such an effect on him. Usually if anyone said anything vaguely nice to him he just responded with a grunt or ignored them.

"You're very welcome," Connor replied, closing the door behind the lieutenant as they began their walk.

 

_< NEWENTRY_ANDERSON, HANK: Blushes at compliments. Not often praised for physical appearance?>_

The walk was mostly in silence at first, with Hank attempting to think about why Connor's comment made him feel hot and bothered. It wasn't the first time it had happened, and he still couldn't come up with a solution. He was a lieutenant for god's sake, he should be able to figure out why the android had such an effect on him. "So uh, how're you feeling?" He asked, attempting to make polite conversation so he didn't have to dwell on it. "I mean since, you know, you can actually feel things now."

"That's a good question." Connor opted to stare ahead as they walked, LED spinning yellow. "As of this moment, I believe I'm content. Sorting out these new feelings is...going to take me some time. I'm not used to being able to do entirely what I want." He turned, looking at Hank. "And you? How are you feeling in this moment?"

 

"Me? I dunno... Tired? Some asshole woke me up with damn tasty food this morning." He smirked to let Connor know he was joking. Well, he was annoyed initially at being woken up early but deep down he knew it was for his own good. And he liked it.

Connor's mouth ticked up in a small smile, stooping with a bag to collect Sumo's waste. "We should return him to the house and get going."

 

"You want me to turn up on time?" Hank chuckled and shook his head. "Connor, I appreciate all the good gestures to try and get me to become an ideal citizen or whatever, but I'm not gonna change just like that. Besides, it's a nice day. Too nice to be on time for work."

"That’s not ideal, but," Connor shrugged, "I am not the one Captain Fowler will yell at when we arrive late." He turned, guiding Sumo to turn around and start walking back towards the house.

"Nah, he doesn't scare me. I work hard enough that he doesn't care anymore." Hank shook his head then smirked at him. "But he might yell at _you_ if I tell him it was your fault we're late... Equality, right Connor?"

"You wouldn't do that," Connor bluffed, "and even if you did, he would not believe you, when comparing our track records side by side. Statistically speaking, I've gotten you into the station 54% earlier than you would have by yourself these past few weeks."

 

As they re-entered the house, Connor unhooked Sumo and watched him amble off to eat. "In any case, if we aren't going to work right now, what are we going to do?"

"Drink?" Hank suggested, not entirely joking. Connor was a good influence on him, and as much as he still hated his life he had to admit he dreaded to think what would happen if Connor wasn't around. He felt his stomach turn and made a face. "You're a good kid, Connor. Too good for me."

"I can't consume liquids, Hank," he reminded him, "but I suppose one won't hurt you." He wasn't sure what the lieutenant meant, with his second statement however, and asked him to clarify. "You seem upset."

"Who, me? Nah, not at all. Just, uh, I need a drink. Gone too long without one." He moved quickly towards his fridge and pulled out the first bottle he found, hoping Connor would stop questioning him. He knew what the weird feeling in his stomach was. It was something he hadn't felt in a long time. Not since his wife was alive. "And sure you can. You have analysis shit in your mouth. Can you not just empty it out later?"

"I can, but it's a tedious task," Connor explained, "and if I happen to spill any, the resulting liquid could damage my systems."

"Ah well, more for me." Hank said, taking a swig of the bottle with a grin. "Ah, that hits the spot," he said with a contented sigh, then screwed the cap back on and placed it in the fridge. "Alright then, let’s get going to that shithole. Guess there's no use delaying the inevitable."

Connor's brows went up, surprised Hank had given in so quickly. "Oh! Alright. For safety, I should drive however. I don't know how quickly humans become intoxicated after consuming alcohol."

Hank was about to argue saying he'd been fine, but he didn't want to worry Connor. And, truth be told, he felt lazy so didn't actually feel like driving anyway. He gestured out the door. "Lead the way."

 

He turned, giving Sumo one final pat goodbye before exiting the house and climbing into the car. After some minor adjustments to the seat and steering wheel, he started it up and drove them to the station.

* * *

 When they got to the station, it wasn't a surprise to see all heads turn towards them in shock as they walked in. "Yeah, I know, I'm shocked too." Hank said, as if to answer the room's stares all at once. He didn't linger to talk to anyone, though, making a beeline for his desk where he sat down and rubbed his forehead. "Connor, go get me a coffee, will ya?"

 

"Well, well, if it isn't lieutenant drunkass and his little pet husband," came a voice coming closer. Hank didn't have to open his eyes to know who it was. "Little early for you, isn't it?"

 

"Shut your mouth, Reed. Go do some work for a change instead of bitching" He said, shooting a glare to the younger man.

Connor frowned, his posture much more reminiscent to when he hadn't gone Deviant as Gavin approached them. "Good morning, detective," he said, tone formal and dry. It seemed his friendlier mannerisms were reserved strictly for Hank.

Gavin shot a glare towards Connor, not even attempting to hide his disdain. "At least it knows its manners." Hank barely held back a growl. As much as he wanted to stand up for Connor, he wanted the android to do it himself. After all, he wouldn't be there forever to piss Gavin off.

"Legally, I am now a "he." I'd be better inclined to speak to you if you could show me the same respect," Connor explained.

Gavin rolled his eyes and looked as if he was about to retaliate when he was called by someone across the room. He shot the two of them one last glare before turning away.

 

"When will that bastard stop being a racist little shit?" Hank said, shaking his head as he opened up the terminal to check cases. Connor didn't have an answer. Instead, he shrugged, and walked into the break room to grab Hank his requested coffee.

"Ah, thanks," Hank smiled warmly at him when he returned and took a sip of the drink. "Mmh, the good stuff. Right so we got another case- homicide. Android on android it seems, which is now something we gotta do. Laws changed pretty quickly. Markus must've made some progress."

Connor wanted to smile back, but he was already concerned about the details of the case. "Androids killing other androids? So soon after revolution?" He crossed his arms and frowned. "What do we know?"

Hank gestured for Connor to join him around his side of the desk so they could both look at the same screen. "Happened last night at some point. We don't have enough info on androids to determine an ETD, though you might be able to handle that. Neighbors heard fighting and gunshots. Apparently they didn't really know it was androids until the cops got there but at least it's kind of a start to justice," he shrugged, "I mean, given that we've been assigned this."

"We should head out right away," he said, "excuse me a moment." Connor leaned over Hank's chair and placed his hand on the interface to download the case file to his memory bank, brushing up against the lieutenant to reach it.

Hank jumped slightly at the touch, but tried not to make a big deal out of it. He waited until Connor was done before coughing awkwardly and standing to leave. "Let's get going then."

 

"Alright. Are you sober enough to drive, or should I continue to do so?" he inquired as they exited the building.

Hank rolled his eyes. "Yeah, coffee sobered me up… Unfortunately."

"That's socially considered a good thing, lieutenant," Connor teased, "I will drive again, don't worry."

Hank mumbled to himself in what sounded like an annoyed tone, but he couldn't help but smile at Connor's words.

* * *

 When they arrived at the crime scene, Connor was already looking for traces of evaporated thirium. "Allow me some time to reconstruct the incident, please," he told Hank.

 

"Go ahead," Hank waved his hand flippantly as he eyed the scene before him. It looked oddly similar to the first case he and Connor had been assigned together. He watched closely as Connor walked around, bending and peering at the evidence scattered around.

 

He couldn't help but check out his ass while he did so. It was so firm and flat. He idly wondered what his skin felt like there, and what he actually had beneath the- he snapped back to really with a start. That was weird. He shouldn't be having those thoughts about his partner.  

Connor wandered around the scene, building a mental map of the crime and coming back to Hank with a frown. "Something isn't adding up, lieutenant," he explained, "there was a third assailant."

"Hm? What?" Hank said, suddenly noticing Connor's presence in front of him. "O-oh, yeah, How'd you figure?"

"Well, first -" he said, frowning, "is everything alright? You appear distracted."

"Hm? No, no I'm good. Just uh, lost in thought for a sec." He gestured with his hand for Connor to confirm, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

Connor nodded, explaining that the bullet trajectories, compared to the time of death for the androids, is implying a third person involved. "That isn't all," he said, "either there was a third shooter, or someone was tampering with the scene before we got here - someone _human,_ because there are fingerprints."

Hank nodded, folding his arms as he took in Connor's words. "Interesting... Either way I think it's probably safe to assume this isn't someone on board with the freedom of androids. They either killed because of it, or wanted to sew doubts about what actually happened to make us _think_ it was them."

"I'm almost done reconstructing the crime," Connor said, "but I have to complete some analyses..." which, of course, meant shoving things in his mouth.

Hank rolled his eyes, knowing _exactly_ what that meant. "alright, just... Don't let me see you do it, alright? Freaks me out..." he shook his head and began to look around the crime scene for himself; couldn't let Connor do _all_ the work.

Connor nodded, purposely keeping his back to Hank as he collected several samples. "I've got an ID on the fingerprints."

"Great. We'll run 'em later and find where they live." Hank walked over to Conner and patted his head. "Good work, Con."

 

Connor quirked his mouth to the side. "I...am not a dog, lieutenant. But thank you."

"After chasing that ball I threw for Sumo, I have doubts," Hank teased.

"That was one time!" If androids were naturally equipped with the ability to blush, Connor's cheeks would be lit up. Instead, he produced an indignant noise and declared that he was done analyzing the crime scene.

Hank barked out a laugh and nodded. "Alright, let's get going then. Sooner we catch the perp the better."

Connor nodded, going back to the car. "We should attempt to locate the human, first."

Hank hummed in agreement. "Can you do that now or do you need the terminal back at the DPD?" He scratched at his beard awkwardly. "To be honest, I'm still not sure the extent of what you can do. Didn't wanna assume..."

"I can access public records. Anything more in depth requires me to visit the station so that I can access police files." he explained.

"Okay, you... You do your thing then. Let me know where to go."

* * *

 They headed to the station so Connor could obtain more detailed files on their suspect. When he pressed his hand against the terminal to look him up, his LED turned yellow and he looked...very uncomfortable. "Oh...that's going to be...a problem."

"What up?" Hank asked, looking over the divider desk between them with his brows furrowed in worry. It wasn't often that something worried Connor- or at least in the two weeks or so that he'd known him, he knew at least that if Connor looked like that then it wasn't good. "Don't tell me they fled the country or something?"

"No, if he'd fled the country we would simply contact authorities overseas," he said, removing his hand. "Our suspect doesn't have a definitive home address, but what _is_ known is that...he frequents Lace  & Lust...a BDSM club." Connor looked to Hank, brows furrowed, "and police aren't allowed without some serious probable cause. We'll have to go undercover..."

 

Hank felt the colour drain from his face, glancing around in a panic to see if anyone had overheard Connor. He breathed out a sigh of relief when he saw no one around. "Follow me," he said, standing and walking quickly to one of the private side rooms where they wouldn't be overheard. Once safe inside, Hank turned to Connor with an unsure look. "You sure _that's_ the only place? Or you just playing a joke on me?"

"I don't joke around with murder, lieutenant," Connor stated firmly, "this is our best lead. I'm sorry." He looked away, hands in his pockets. "We can forge memberships to get in, but we'll likely need to purchase real ones so as not to cause any suspicion...but we'd have to pose as a couple. If you're uncomfortable with that, Captain Fowler could find you a woman to infiltrate the club with…?"

Hank was lost for words for a few moments. It wasn't that he _didn't_ want to pretend to be with Connor- one of the reasons his marriage didn't work all those years ago was because she found out he was bi. His issue was more the nature of the club itself, and the social taboo surrounding the subject. If Connor was human he'd probably understand why Hank was embarrassed at the thought of going to such a place. Slowly he shook his head. "No, no I'll go with you just... Look, Con, this isn't something we can go around telling everyone. We might get in _serious_ trouble. That place ain't exactly a legal gathering. And especially if someone knows we went _together_..."

 

"I understand," Connor nodded. "My ability to pick up on social cues isn't the greatest, I admit, but I realize that the nature of the club carries a lot of weight. I promise not to alert anyone to this part of our investigation, in order to preserve your reputation."

"And your own, Connor." Hank rolled his eyes. "You have free will, you're your own person. This will affect you, too. Are you sure _you_ want to go with... _Me_?" As much as he wanted to go with Connor, he couldn't see the appeal of wanting to go with an old man like himself. He was far from a catch, and even though this wasn't them actually entering into a real relationship, he still felt like he would only be a burden on Connor for it. Plus, given the nature of the club and what they might have to do, he wasn't sure if the android would really want to be friends with him afterwards.

"Of course, Hank," he said. "I could go alone, but that would require me to potentially engage in lewd acts with a stranger. As I know you, it would be much less awkward to pretend to be in a romantic relationship, and having two sets of eyes looking for our target is much better than one." He shrugged his shoulders, LED spinning yellow. "Besides, you are the only one in the DPD that appears to fully acknowledge deviants as People. I want to progress this case with someone who will take it as seriously as I do.. Someone who cares."

Hank found himself blushing slightly at Connor's words. He knew he didn't mean it like he wanted it to but- whoa, wait, like he wanted? How _did_ he want it? He shook his head, quickly brushing aside such thoughts. It would do him no good to think anything like that with a mission like this.

 

"Right... So... We're doing this then..." He scratched his beard and glanced Connor up and down. He knew the android didn't have any clothing aside from his usual getup and the one set he'd used for infiltrating Jericho, and neither were the sort of gear for a BDSM club. Heck, he didn't even have stuff _himself_. "We need new clothes."

"Do you want to purchase the necessary items online, or in a physical store?" he asked, looking relieved that Hank was on board with the plan. Truthfully, he was happy doing anything with Hank. He was his best… rather, his only friend.

Hank thought for a moment, not really liking the outcome but they had no alternative. "In person. Online will take a while to arrive and we need this case solved as soon as possible." He turned to head out of the room. "Come on, let's get going,"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... What did you think of ch.1? :)


	2. Sex Shop Boogaloo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for this chapter name goes to Vienamarie XD 
> 
> I forgot to mention at first, Gavin and Rick (RK900) are actually a main pairing in this, as in there are gonna be parts describing their day to day actions etc- they aren't just a background pairing. They don't show up in this chapter, but they will soon...ish... ;) 
> 
> Also, I'm gonna aim to try and update weekly? Give or take a day either way. 
> 
> -NCXD

**Chapter 2: Sex Shop Boogaloo**

 

"Alright. There are four shops in Detroit that provide the type of clothing we're looking for," Connor explained, setting off for the closest one. "Do we need fake names?"

 

"Yeah. And you should probably change your hair settings. At least the colour," Hank said, reaching into the glove compartment and pulling out his baseball hat, tucking his hair inside and pulling the cap down over his eyes. "I'll be... Uh... Fuck I don’t know... Harry?"

"Okay." Connor contemplated his appearance for a moment, then shifted the colour of his hair to black, and gave himself a large smattering of freckles across the span of his nose and cheeks, as well as made his eyes blue. "Is this better, Han- ah, Harry?"

Hank almost forgot how to breathe for a moment. He turned to face the road ahead and pulled the cap down further to hide it. "Yeah, looks good... What should I call you?"

"I'm not sure. I've only ever been RK800, or Connor. I'll scan a database for popular male names..." Connor closed his eyes, his light blinking slowly. "Perhaps, Clyde, or Carlos, if we're going to keep the first letter correct?"

"Carlos. I knew a Clyde once, bastard owed me money for years," Hank grumbled. "We there yet?"

"Drive one more block," Connor said. His official CyberLife jacket changed, replacing Connor with Carlos, and RK800 with BL420. "So that I am harder to identify," he explained, "though I suppose it won't matter, since we are buying new clothes." Regardless, efficiency never hurt.

Hank just hummed in reply, going silent until they reached the store. Thankfully the store was in a quiet backstreet which made it even less likely that they'd be spotted and recognised. Also, the city wasn't as busy during the day as it should have been because of the evacuations the prior week. Not everybody had returned yet.

 

The store was down in a basement level, quite dark with neon pink lighting all around. There were maybe two or three other people there at the moment but no one spared them a glance, much to Hank's relief. "Right... Where to start?" He asked, looking around not really sure where to head first.

Connor's LED flickered, presumably looking something up, and even in the low light, he appeared distinctly uncomfortable. "According to a preliminary online search...we need clothing and supplies suited for...a dominant and a subservient," he explained quietly.

Hank also looked suspiciously embarrassed, but he set aside his pride for now. They had a mission to accomplish after all. "Right... Um..." He looked around and noticed a section for androids. Walking over he looked over the various assortments of accessories for attachments. He knew some androids (mainly the sex ones) were given anatomy for their partners needs but he had no idea what Connor's situation would be. "Hey, uh... Carlo, what's your situation, you know," he gestured to his crotch. "Down there?"

"My situ...Oh." Connor stiffened. "Um...I'm not...my functions don't include...a need for genitalia…"

"So you need this stuff, right..." He paused and mentally kicked himself for assuming they were actually going to go that far. "Well, if you feel you need it? Up to you, it's your body after all."

Connor hesitated. "It wouldn't hurt...efficiency is imperative," he stated, looking away. "Um, Harry? Would you mind...looking for your own supplies while I...?"

"Oh, yeah, 'course. Come find me when you're done, I'll be, uh," he nodded in the other direction before walking off. He was actually glad that Connor wanted to do this part separately. It was embarrassing enough being here, but having to pick out stuff to potentially use together _while_ together was too much. Hank's face felt like it was on fire as he browsed the various toys and equipment to choose from. He didn't want to go too overboard- after all they weren't _really_ into this as a real couple. For himself he settled on a pair of leather pants that had a two way zipper all around, a pair of heavy biker boots, some leather cuffs, a mini waistcoat and a leather and chain cop style hat. Finding the stuff for using on Connor took even longer to settle on, eventually deciding on a collar and chain, two sets of metal handcuffs, and a crop. He wasn't sure he'd actually use the hat- he'd picked it up more for a joke than anything else.

Connor didn't ask to see what Hank picked out, and he wasn't eager to show his partner what he'd picked out himself. The two of them simply nodded at one another when they were done and went to check out. Separately.

 

"Did you require any discreet packaging today?" the cashier asked, a sweet-looking android with a kitty choker and a lace bralette. "We understand that not everyone is open about their lifestyles. And if you happen to be new to BDSM, I'm more than happy to answer any and all questions you may have about your purchases today."

"Discreet, please," Hank said quickly, flashing the android a polite smile. "No questions from me." Although he'd never indulged in this kind of thing himself, he knew enough about it that he'd be able to pull off a convincing act.

 

Once he'd paid, he waited for Connor to be done with his and walked they walked out together. Hank wasn't really sure what to say- or even if he should say something about what he'd bought for Connor. They'd have to talk at some point about rules and such, and that wasn't a conversation he really wanted to have. Or at least, he wasn't nearly drunk enough to have.

 

"Let's go home first. Place doesn't open for a few hours after all," He suggested as they placed their bags in the boot and climbed in, Hank at the driver's seat.

Connor, uncharacteristically quiet, just nodded and climbed into shotgun, staring out the window with a spinning, yellow LED. He looked...sad? No, _worried,_ like he wasn't sure about what they were doing. Connor just hoped that, whatever came out of this, it didn't jeopardize his relationship with Hank. He treasured him as a friend.

The silence lasted until they were home. The bags had been dumped on Hank's bed- safely out of Sumo's reach as Hank didn't trust his dog not to sniff around and find something to chew that he shouldn't. They both sat at the dining table, Hank halfway through his second bottle of beer before he began to speak. "So, uh... Do you have any questions?"

"...um," Connor said, utilizing a filler word yet again, "yes. Several."

"I'm not an expert on this kind of thing but... well I know a bit so,' Hank gestured for him to ask.

"First question; can we establish a safe word?" he asked. "I'd...not that I believe you would intentionally cause me harm, but I would feel better having one."

"Fuck, of course I wouldn't!" Hank agreed. "But yeah, we do need one just in case I guess... How about... Deviant?" He cracked a small smile, attempting to hopefully break the awkward tension slightly.

Connor's LED finally reverted back to blue and he smiled, the expression more accentuated by his new freckles. "Sure. Deviant," he agreed. "Next question...how do you want to handle the suspect once we locate him?"

Hank felt his stomach twist at the sight and pushed down his feelings. Now wasn't the time. "Either trail him until he leaves or- depending on his... preferences... One of us lures him out so that we can arrest him outside the vicinity. No police, remember? Don't want to cause any unnecessary fuss." Hank shook his head. "Makes sense why he'd hide there now."

"Alright," he nodded, "next question...how far do we have to go to maintain our facade?" His body started overheated at just the idea of simply putting on the attire he'd picked out! Let alone doing anything... _intimate_ with Hank. Undeniably, he was handsome, but an Android and a human? Together, so soon after the Revolution? It wasn't possible...

Hank also turned red as he avoided Connor's gaze and rubbed at the back of his neck. "Well, uh... Does it mention anything on the website? In the membership rules I mean?"

Connor checked, blinking. "No law enforcement...membership required...no video recordings...any and all equipment rented from the club must be sanitized and returned...and...those who do not engage properly will be removed and their memberships revoked without question."

"Ah... Well, that answers your question... Sort of..." Hank let out a long breath before continuing. "Look, Connor, it's a tricky thing but we've just got to grit our teeth and do it to catch this guy. As far as intimacy... We'll at least have to kiss and you'll have to do what I command you to do. I guess we can figure out the rest once we're there and see what other people do and try to... Blend in..."

Connor nodded, avoiding eye contact. "I'm fine with that," he told him quietly, "but, lieutenant...this won't hurt our friendship, will it?"

Hank paused for a few moments. He really wanted to reassure Connor but he honestly didn't know for certain, and he didn't want to lie to him. "It might... But it also might not..." He looked back at Connor. "Look, if it helps, while we're there try not to think of it as me. I don't want to do this anymore than you do,' _lies_ ‘but justice needs to prevail here. This fucker thinks he can hide where he thinks we won't follow, so we gotta do what we gotta do." He shrugged.

Connor nodded. It wasn't the answer he wanted, but it was the answer he would take. "Alright, then...I purchased a...an upgrade, that should help me in Lace & Lust. Please allow me some time alone to integrate it into my systems..." He stood from the table, walking into the bedroom to grab his purchases and then closing himself into the bathroom for privacy. It would take some time to install the Sensitivity upgrade, and his new... _package_.

Hank tried not to think about what Connor was doing in the bathroom. He really did. It was too hard not to though. He let out a soft groan and rubbed his face tiredly with both hands. Sumo padded up to him and let out a small, inquisitive whine as he cocked his head up at him. Hank smiled softly and reached down to scratch behind his ears which made him pant. "I know, Sumo. I know."

Sumo boofed at him, wagging his tail. He was much more energetic with Connor around, lately. It was nice.

 

In the bathroom, Connor was having a minor crisis. He'd installed everything correctly but he didn't know how to _turn it_ **_off_**. Everything felt like too much and not enough at once. Now he had _erogenous zones_ and _desires_ and _his LED was pink_. It turned fucking _pink_ when he was aroused. "Oh boy..." he whispered, shuddering. This was a bad idea. This was a bad program. He was going to uninstall it the second the investigation was over. And his pants didn't fit right anymore, tailored to his lower body sans dick. It was hopelessly inconvenient.

 

Connor had been in the bathroom for a while, and although he had no intention of intruding, Hank couldn't help but worry slightly. He paused at the door for a few seconds deciding if he should check or not before deciding to know. "Connor? Everything okay in there?"

Connor jolted, accidentally hitting his arm against the sink, and yelled in pain. Wait, _pain?_ This damned instalment made him experience _pain, too!?_ "I-I'm fine! Don't worry!"

"Yeah, the scream really convinces me," Hank answered sarcastically, but made no move to enter. He didn't want to scare Connor, after all.

"Just, uh," he called, roaming through his programming, "just testing...my upgrade!" he found the correct sequence and turned it off, relaxing. "It's fine, I figured it out, now. Let me dress and I'll be out.."

"... Alright..." Hank didn't sound convinced, now worrying even more at the thought of the equipment hurting in anyway... Wait, hurting? Could Connor _feel_ things now? He didn't want to seem too intrusive and ask, given how intrusive he was going to have to be later that evening, so he let it go for now and walked to the living room and switched on the news while he waited.

 

Connor closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then carefully put his normal attire back on. He didn't need to touch the other things for a few hours, at least, and wasn't quite ready to put on such exposing articles, yet. Would Hank think he looked good? Attractive? He shook his head to dispel those thoughts, slowly exiting the bathroom.

Hank jumped as he heard the bathroom door open and turned around to look. He was hoping Connor would be wearing his new outfit but he'd have plenty of time to see it later. His eyes were drawn to the new and quite large bulge in his pants. "Jeez Con, did you pick the biggest one you could find?" Hank said, his tone joking but his expression slightly aroused, if the blush alone was anything to go by.

Connor stopped, moving his hands to block the view. His cheeks were strangely turning blue, now. Must have been part of the update, a sudden inability to blush.

 

"No," he said defensively. "These pants were tailored to my model without any...attachments in mind. It looks bigger than it is..."

Hank kept looking for a few more moments then chuckled. "If you say so. Do you have to keep that attached all the time? If so, we'll probably have to get you some new ones."

"Yes, I will need new pants," he said, reluctant about that fact. Some part of him didn't want to throw away his default uniform. It was _his_. They weren't clothes he stole, or clothes he had to obtain for the sake of a mission, they were Connor's clothes. He had always owned them.

"We'll go tomorrow then," Hank said, turning g around the face the TV again. As much as he wanted to look at Connor, now that he had that extra part and it was _very_ obvious he found it extremely hard not to look.

Connor relaxed as he turned away, embarrassed at how obvious the bulge was. Maybe he would be better off changing right now and just sitting around in the gear before they left...was this how it felt to be self-conscious? He didn't like it!

When he didn't hear movement for a minute or so, Hank turned back around to see Connor still standing in the same spot. "Run out of batteries?" He asked, only half joking- if something _was_ wrong with Connor it wouldn't be a laughing matter. Although he looked confused so he doubted it was a hardware malfunction.

Connor looked at him and quirked his mouth to the side, LED spinning yellow. "No, no, just thinking. I'm well." He forced his legs to move, sitting carefully down on the couch beside Hank.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Hank asked after a few more moments of silence. It was unusual for Connor to be quiet, and Hank was worried that the nature of this mission had him freaked.

"I am experiencing...discomfort," he admitted, after a moment. "I've already changed my body several times in the span of three hours. It's...a lot. But I will be fine."

"You sure?" Hank gave him a reassuring smile and gently touched his arm. "Look, Con, you don't have to force yourself if you don't want to. I can go alone and you can wait in the car for backup, or... Fuck I dunno, but we can think of something else if you'd rather...?"

"No, it's fine," he assured him, placing his hand overtop Hank's. "I've already updated my matrix, and we've already made the necessary purchases. I can see this through to the end, and if I can't, then that's what the safe word is for."

Hank felt a surge of warmth at Connor's touch but suppressed any thoughts about it. Instead, he nodded and said, "That's true."

Connor looked away, feeling warm. "The club will open in another hour or so… we should see about purchasing memberships," he said, "and changing… clothes..."

"Membership first. I'll leave you to do that and uh... May as well get it over and done with," Hank let out a sigh and walked off towards his bedroom to get into his gear.

Connor went about purchasing their memberships, hesitating as he entered their information. Harry...Andrews? No, that sounded too fake. Anderson was out of the question, so he decided to go with the generic Smith. But what would Carlos' surname be? He couldn't also be Smith, that would imply they were married...or _otherwise related_. Connor grimaced, and simply filled in _BL420_. He was an android, anyway. He didn't have a designated surname to begin with. Once their memberships were purchased (RIP his expense account), he stood to go change into his new clothes.

Hank was already changed by the time Connor walked in to collect his gear. He was pulling a face as he eyed himself in the mirror. "I feel like mutton dressed as lamb," he grumbled, not wanting to look in Connor's direction from embarrassment. The pants clung to his skin in an uncomfortable way, and he felt weird with his chest and stomach exposed. When he was younger he'd been quite fit and healthy, though depression was a bitch to him and he'd let himself go. He wasn't morbidly obese or anything, but he did have a noticeable extra bit of sag in his skin. He wasn't that hairy either- with only a small patch in the middle of his chest and his lower stomach leading to his crotch. He tied up his hair into a ponytail and eyed his beard. "I'm gonna trim this, you can change here," he said, moving past Connor to the bathroom.

"Okay," Connor mumbled, staring openly after Hank as he exited the room. His pants felt a little tighter and he fought to get himself under control, shaking his head. As soon as he saw the collar resting in the bag, however, he made a choked noise and covered his face with his hands. This was, hands down, going to be the toughest investigation of his life.

 

Slowly, he managed to wiggle into the leather booty shorts, net vest, and thigh stockings with garter belts that he’d purchased. He then picked up and secured the collar around his neck, shuddering at the feel of it. He was pretty much ready, so he let out a deep breath and exited the bedroom.

 

Hank felt his mouth go dry as he saw Connor in his outfit. His trousers tightened as well which made the discomfort worse. "Wow, uh..." Hank said, unable to stop running his eyes over Connor's entire body. "You... You look... Good," he murmured a very quiet 'fuck' afterwards. He hadn't shaved his face completely but the majority of his beard had been trimmed away, leaving only a bit of stubble all over left.

"Thank you. I feel uncomfortably exposed," he stated, looking down at his attire. He let his eyes roam up and down Hank's body as well, shy. "Shall we go...um… I don't know what I'm supposed to call you. Master?"

Hank felt his cock twitch again and for a brief moment thought maybe this wasn't such a good idea. But he knew they had to do this. They had a job to do, and hopefully it wouldn't last too long and they could move past this. "Seems a bit too slave-like. I mean, yeah I know that's a thing but given what you are and what's just happened," he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Fuck, I don’t know. Any other suggestions?"

 

Connor scanned the internet for other names in place of that. "How about... Daddy?"

 

"FUCK NO!" Hank countered quickly. Being an actual father had ruined that for him, and given the difference in how old they both looked he'd feel very weird about Connor calling him that.

Connor flinched, apologetic. "I'm sorry. What about... Sir?"

Hank thought for a few moments before nodding. "Yeah, that'll do. Come on then, let's get going," he said before grabbing them both a coat from the rack _because there was no way in hell he was going out dressed like this._ Plus it was winter, and he didn't know the extent of how much Connor could feel. He didn't want him to catch a cold... If androids _could_ even catch colds?

Connor felt much more at ease shrugging the coat on. It was Hank's, so it was oversized, making him look more petite than he was as it fell to his mid-thigh. "Can we go buy new clothes, after we leave the club?" he asked him. "I've developed a new appreciation for conservative attire."

Hank barked out a laugh, thankful that the tension seemed to have been broken for now. "We can go tomorrow; nothing will be open when we're done tonight."

"Tomorrow, then," he agreed, climbing into the car. They then set off for Lace & Lust, the BDSM club, to find their potential perp. Connor sincerely hoped he actually did it, for all the effort they put into this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo if anyone wants to draw them in their BDSM gear you are more than welcome to ;) 
> 
> And leave us a comment if you enjoyed? I'm going through some things rn, could use some cheering up aha


	3. New Twunk on the Block

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to get graphically gay ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title was by NCXD XD Who is very proud of it. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has faved/subbed/commented. It means a lot to know others enjoy our RP :)

** Chapter Three: New Twunk on the Block **

 

The club was, like the store, situated in a discreet part of town down on the basement level of a large store that was shut for the night. No one was really hanging around outside- probably wanting to wait until the safety of the club before beginning their lewd acts. There was a small queue waiting to go in but it was moving fairly quick so they wouldn't have to wait long. Hank parked down the road- not right outside the club but close enough that they wouldn't have far to go when they caught the perp. "Well, here we are..." Hank said, shooting Connor what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "Ready, Carlos?"

 

Connor closed his eyes, LED flickering from blue to yellow, then settling on pink. He opened his eyes again and slowly nodded. "Ready, Harry," he stated, not allowing himself a moment to hesitate before climbing out of the car, and walking with him to join the queue.

 

As they walked along and queued up, Hank reached over and held Connor's hand. More for comfort rather than for the act, but he wasn't going to admit that out loud.

 

Some of the tension bled out of Connor's shoulders. He squeezed his hand gently and leaned against Hank's shoulder. _For the charade,_ he told himself, but really he just wanted comfort. Hank was nice and warm, and if he happened to look like the demure sub he was supposed to be, well, all the better.

 

Once they got inside the club, Hank began to feel two things. The first being a little more comfortable about his body and appearance because there was all sorts of people in this place, some with body types just like his (on both ends of the Dom/sub spectrum). The second, and more dominant emotion, he felt was something he'd never felt before- territorial. Several people were eyeing up Connor and checking him out. His hand moved around Connor's waist possessively.

 

Connor molded against him easily. It had only taken him a minute or so to map the entire layout of the club, including any and all exits. Unfortunately, he'd also located...stages. And platforms. And lots and lots and _lots_ of equipment to borrow, and it looked like everyone inside was using at least one thing. Tonight they might be able to get away with simply idling around, because they were "new players," but they'd have to blend in like everyone else eventually. "Lieu- I mean, Harry," he whispered, spotting a normal chair, "lead me over there. We can sit and look for our suspect."

 

Hank nodded and pulled Connor over to where he had gestured. He sat down and pulled Connor down so that he was straddling his lap. "Get to work, Carlo baby," Hank ordered, sitting back and looking at Connor expectedly. His heart was hammering so fast with nerves. He was glad it didn't show in his voice of expression.

 

Connor floundered, producing a distressed noise, and his cheeks turned bright blue. "Y...yes, sir," he murmured. He let the new program he installed guide him into a lap dance, grinding against Hank slow and sensually. He looked away, half because he couldn't look the lieutenant in the face anymore and half because he was looking for their suspect.

 

When Hank had asked him to work, he hadn't expected a full on choreographed lap dance. The surprise on his face only lasted a few moments before he had to try and hold back a groan. What Connor was doing felt amazing. "Fuck... Keep doing what you're doing," he said, blushing hard as he realised what he'd said. Hopefully Connor would think he was just playing along.

 

"Yes, sir," he replied quietly. It was easier to give in than he'd thought...must've been the program. He'd bought it specifically to help him blend in with Hank, but it acted like...like a soothing balm, almost, guiding his functions to pleasure instead of analytics. Connor felt good, not knowing at the time that he was slipping into subspace.

 

Hank groaned and ground back against him, placing his hands on his waist to give himself leverage. He was also losing himself in the moment, not really thinking and just acting on feeling.

 

"Lovely display," someone praised. Connor gasped and halted his movements, curling against Hank shyly and turning to look at another Android. He was tall and dark - the same model as Luther - and had a human sub he was leading by her leash. "I didn't mean to startle you," he said, tilting his head, "I just couldn't help but watch. Never seen you two around before, welcome to Lace and Lust." he looked to Hank and tilted his head. "If you're ever interested in a playdate, my name is Michael. I'd _love_ to see what your pet can do."

 

Hank was at a loss for words for a few moments, still half in the moment of what Connor had been doing. He smiled politely and waved his hand. "Thanks, but he’s mine. I don't share." As if to prove his point, he grabbed Connor's ass and squeezed lightly. As an afterthought he then thought this android may be of some use in the investigation. "If I change my mind I'll come find ya. Name's Harry, this is Carlos. You come here often?"

 

"I do. My little River Lily and I are here three times a week." Michael caressed his sub's cheek and she leaned into it desperately, like she needed it to live. "I've helped new players here and there. Was there something you needed?"

 

Hank looked at Connor and gave him a meaningful look. After all, Connor knew what the man looked like, plus if he wanted to know anything about being a sub now was the time to ask... Well, catching the perp was more important obviously.

 

Connor caught on to his imploring look easily enough, but wasn't sure how to ask Michael about their suspect without completely blowing their cover. Instead, he glanced down at his sub, and formed new questions. "I..." he said quietly, "I'm new to...this, all of it. A friend of ours, James Walden (their perp), said this place was fun. Do you have advice for being good for Sir?"

 

"You know Walden?" Michael asked, looking surprised. "I mean, you I'd get, but _him_?" He said, pointing at Connor.

 

"What about him?" Hank asked carefully.

 

Michael and Lily shared a look before looking back at the other two. "He's a known android hater. Usually hangs out towards the back where androids aren't allowed."

 

Connor catalogued the information immediately, searching for an acceptable lie at the same time. "Sir lets him rough me up, sometimes," he blurted, "I...enjoy pain...and it gives James catharsis...Harry's only condition is that he doesn't break me."

 

"A-ah, I see. Makes sense..." Michael seemed a little uncomfortable with it still, but otherwise didn’t seem suspicious.

 

"If I may," Lily said, looking for at Michael for permission which was granted. "With your earlier question, Carlos, with being good you just have to do what he tells you to do. Daddy treats me like a good little girl," she giggled and cuddled into Michael's side, who smirked down at her. "If I'm good I get rewarded~"

 

"Oh, okay." Connor watched them interact and felt a strange sense of _want_. Would Hank ever look at him like that? Like the stars were in his eyes? He blushed and turned away, hiding his face in Hank's neck.

 

"I think someone's a little touch starved," Michael said with a chuckle, looking at Connor but tickling his sub under the chin at the same time. "We'll leave you to it. See you around, hopefully sooner rather than later~" he purred, winking at them both before walking off.

 

As they were still very much surrounded and had to act loving still, Hank leaned down to whisper into Connor's ear do he wouldn't be heard, "Are you alright?" As he said it his hands wandered to Connor's ass where he gently fondled it to keep up the facade.

 

"Yes." His answer was faint, breathy. What Hank was doing to him felt _good,_ and he pushed his ass out a little more. "You heard him, right? Our suspect stays in the back, where I'm not allowed to go," he said. Needing to appear more subservient, he mouthed at Hank's neck almost absentmindedly, able to feel his pulse jump under his lips.

 

"We'll figure it out later, fuck..." Hank couldn't help but moan. He was too into the moment to care that he shouldn't be encouraging this. "Con, keep doing that..." He whispered, thankfully- otherwise their cover might’ve been blown.

 

"Okay." He trailed his lips lower, sucking a mark right above Hank's collarbone. Watching his skin turn different shades as he nipped at it was very entertaining.

 

"Fuck, yeah that's it..." He knew it was wrong to be encouraging this. He knew it was most likely going to damage their relationship. But God damn, in that moment it felt so right. "Good boy," he said, hands roaming his over ass again.

 

Connor shuddered, the praise rolling over him like a heat wave. His new cock was hard, straining in the confines of his shorts, and he ground into Hank's thigh to relieve the ache.

 

Hank let out a low, guttural groan at the action, finding himself grinding back a little. He leaned over Connor's shoulder to see what people around where doing- suddenly feeling self conscious of what _they_ were doing and where it may be headed. To his relief quite a few couples were a lot farther gone into their lust- he was pretty sure he could see someone getting fucked roughly against the wall. Their hair was being gripped, head back and throat exposed where the fucker could access and bite at. It made Hank's cock twitch at the thought of doing that to Connor, but he felt too self conscious to do that here and now. Looking around again, he noticed a few people were actually watching the two of them and cheering them on.

 

"God, look at that hot little twink go."

"Twink? Look at his arms, that boy is a _twunk_ , grinding up on his dommy like that."

"Must be a good fuckin lay. I'd like me a papa bear like that."

 

Connor heard the words of others, obviously directed at them, but couldn't find it within him to care. He was in Hank's lap, surrounded by his warmth and wandering hands, and that was enough for him.

 

"Fucking hell, just what are you doing to me?" Hank said before yanking Connor roughly by the metal loop of his collar and pulled him into a kiss. It was like an electric shock as their lips met, but it felt good; it felt right.

 

The noise Connor produced was nothing short of pornographic. Immediately his tongue analyzed Hank's lips, detecting the faint traces of alcohol from earlier, but that wasn't what he was focusing on. His mind was paying attention to how surprisingly _soft_ Hank's lips were against his own, how good it felt to feel them molding against his mouth. And when he pulled on his _collar,_ well...that ignited something in him he wasn't sure how to handle. It had felt good...it felt great. He liked the collar, he liked the kiss, he liked Hank, and so did his cock. Shifting, Connor ground his erection directly into the lieutenant's, moaning wantonly into his mouth.

 

Hank made a noise in response which sounded vaguely like a swear, holding Connor's hips to keep him grinding directly against him there. The shouts of the people spurring them only only seemed to make Hank harder. Before this moment he'd have never considered doing such a thing, but now he was here _by God_ it was freeing. Especially as the cheers weren't taunting in the slightest. This place was a a safe haven after all for the community, no judging here.

 

Connor panted against him, hands gripping at Hank's waist with a painful amount of force. "M'gonna cum," he whined.

 

"Fuck, already?" Hank murmured, but by no means stopped. He wanted Connor to come in front of all these people- with everyone knowing that it was him who had made him do that. "Cum for me then, darlin'" he said, grabbing Connor by his hair and pulling back so that he could hear what he sounded like when coming. Well, hear as well as he could over the noise.

 

"Ah!" Connor winced at the tight grip on his hair, but it did nothing but spark a deeper arousal in the pit of his torso. His LED flashed a brighter pink, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he came with a whimper.

 

Hank couldn't take his eyes off him as he came. It was a breathtaking sight; Connor made it look so majestic, even though he'd just creamed his pants- if androids even physically came? He made a mental note to check later, but for now there was a more pressing issue at hand. After giving Connor a few moments to recover, he pushed him off and spread his legs. "Suck me," he ordered, reaching for the zipper. _There was a loud chorus of cheers at that from the crowd_.

 

Connor stared at his cock with half-lidded eyes, feeling nice and fuzzy from his orgasm. He was also feeling a little bit sassy. "Make me." he huffed.

 

There was a chorus of 'ooh's and gasps from the crowd. Hank growled and grabbed Connor by the chin. He slapped his cheek, not hard enough to damage but hard enough that with his new sensory system he could feel it. "You'll do as you’re told boy, unless you want me to punish you?" He rose an eyebrow. "Naughty boys don't get treats."

 

Connor winced, the sting unlike any sensation he'd felt before. He both wanted to feel it again and never let Hank get another chance to take that swing, confused by his own wants. Slowly he sank to his knees, hands on the lieutenant's thighs. "Sorry, sir."

 

"That's better," he said, letting go of his chin to gently stroke his face. "Now, make me cum and if you waste any there will be consequences." What those consequences were, Hank didn't quite know, but he was getting off from Connor being so obediently sexy.

 

Connor nodded, carefully pulling his pants down to reveal his stiff erection. He stared at it a few moments - he was uncut - then leaned forward and immediately deepthroated him. Androids didn't have a gag reflex, or a need to breathe, so he simply went for it.

 

It'd been a good few years since Hank had gotten a blowjob, but still he could tell that this was the best damn blow of his life so far. Connor must've downloaded some techniques because there was no way he was doing this off the top of his head. Not that Hank was complaining though, not by a long shot. His hands wove into Connor's hair again, softer this time, to praise him on.

 

Connor let his eyes slip closed, bobbing his head up and down rhythmically. He moaned softly, loving the feel of Hank's hand running through his newly blackened locks. By the sounds he was making the Android guessed he was doing a damn good job.

 

As he moaned, Hank felt Connor's voice box vibrate against him all around his cock; an even better feeling than if a human did it. Even though talks were happening right now to get android equality, he'd definitely say right now androids were far superior. Hank found himself thrusting into Connor's eager mouth, using his hand's position to both help and praise him.

 

Connor hummed and bobbed, one hand leaving Hank's lap to fondle his balls. He could tell by his erratic thrusts that the lieutenant was close.

 

"Fuck, I think I'm gonna-" Hank started to say, but came before he could finish. He kept thrusting while he came, riding out his orgasm and making sure Connor took it all so there'd be no mess.

 

Connor swallowed it all automatically. In the back of his mind, he knew he wasn't looking forward to cleaning cum out of his system, but didn't much care about it now. He'd also analyzed it, and _damn_ Hank needed to stop eating foods with so much cholesterol.

 

For a few moments, Hank was in his own world with just Connor there. He looked down and grinned through his panting. Gently he stroked Connor's chin fondly. The moment didn't last long though, as the sound of cheering and wolf whistles could no longer be ignored. Hank quickly zipped himself back up and nodded to the applauding crowd.

 

"Fuck, that was hot." Someone said. "You guys should sign up for the main stage performances, I'd pay to see that again!"

 

These people would pay money to watch Connor give Hank a blowjob? They must not be getting the greatest experience here, after all. Connor looked up at the lieutenant, fluttering his lashes. "Whatever you want, sir. I'll do it." Was a stage performance necessary to catch their perp? No. Not at all, really, but maybe it would catch James' attention.

 

"We'll consider it," Hank said with a chuckle, then looked down at Connor. "Go get me a beer, sweetheart. And pick out something for yourself you'd like from the toy box up there," he said, with was met with another cheer. He leaned down and whispered into his ear, "see if you can get any info while there".

 

Connor relaxed at that. For a moment, he'd been worried Hank had let this club get the best of him and had forgotten about why they were here. Really, he wouldn't have been able to protest, as he was posing as his submissive. "Yes, sir," he stated, standing up and walking away.

 

Hank watched him walk away and then began conversing with other doms that had struck up conversations with him. He answered to be polite, plus it wasn't a bad idea to build up relationships with people here in order to gain info. As he was talking though, he thought that at some point he and Connor would have to talk about what had just happened. There was no way that was _just_ Connor pretending. Maybe it was best to leave it until after their perp had been caught though, as he didn't want to complicate things by throwing feelings into the mix.

 

Connor was relieved at how _kind_ everyone was to him. He couldn't quite figure out where the bar was, until a dom helped him there. He'd almost been struck by another one for making eye contact with him, until the distressed, red flashing of Connor's LED caused him to apologize, and that he hadn't known he was a new player.

 

"Where is your master?" he'd asked softly. "Do you need help getting back to him?"

 

Connor thought for a moment, then nodded. "He went to the back, where androids aren't allowed...but he asked me to bring him a beer. Do you think I could go back there for just a couple seconds to give it to him?"

 

"Fraid not, well, not looking like that you can't." The man pointed to his LED. "If you removed that, Peterson won't be able to tell the difference. He's the sort of bouncer for that section. Bit of a dick, but he ain't that bright. You need a hand with it? Or want me to go get your master for ya?"

 

Connor bit his lip. His LED could, _technically_ be reapplied, if he was willing to make the incision, but Hank had always said that without it, it'd be impossible for him to decipher any of the Android's moods. "Sir didn't give me permission to remove it," he said, shaking his head. "I'll wait for him."

 

The man shrugged. "Alrighty. If you're sure I can’t help." He then walked away with a small wave, leaving Connor by the bar.

 

Connor frowned when he left, juggling his options, and decided to bite his tongue until he and Hank were back at his house for the night. He walked back towards the lieutenant with his drink, holding it out to him. "Here, sir."

 

"Good boy," Hank praised, patting his lap for Connor to sit down again as he finished telling a story to some others, "Yeah, and then he just ran off!" This was met with laughter and shakings of heads. "Alright now, I want some time with my boy, I'll talk to you guys some other time," Hank said, smiling and shrugging at the group as they all said their goodbyes and focused on other people or their partners. Hank pulled Connor close by his collar and kissed his neck a little before asking quietly, "Find anything?"

 

Connor's eyes fluttered, shivering. Man, getting pulled along by his collar was an unending source of arousal. He filed it away in his mind under _< Potential_Paraphilia>_ before answering Hank. "I can go in the back if I remove my LED," he whispered in his ear, trailing his hands up and down Hank's chest.

 

"Fuck... And that's the only way?" Hank asked with a small groan- of displeasure, not the opposite that time.

 

"Yes. There's a bouncer supervising the back," he explained, nipping his ear. "I have to look like a human to get in there."

 

Hank let out a more sexual-sounding groan before answering him. "We'll discuss it later then. You wanna head on out now or...?" He didn't want to leave so soon but with nothing else to do related to their case he didn't want to overstep any boundaries by assuming Connor wanted to do more things with him.

 

"Yes," he replied. "I need to get your...sperm out of me."

 

Hank paused for a few moments before turning bright red. "A-ah, yeah, course... Let's go then." He took Connor's hand and began leading him out.

 

Connor was a little disappointed. He'd hoped Hank would've pulled him along by his collar, but there would be more chances.

 

* * *

When they got out of the club, the street seemed a lot more active with people getting it on than before. Of course that's not all people were doing, but it was noticeable. Hank ignored them and was about to let Connor's hand go when he saw a familiar car turn to pass down the street. "Shit," he said, thinking quickly about what to do before grabbing Connor and slamming him into a wall to roughly make out with him. His hands cupped his face to help hide their faces from the passing car.

 

"H-Ha-!!" Connor cried out, muffled by the lieutenant's lips on his own, and grunted as he was forcefully pressed against the wall. His LED flashed yellow for a few seconds before fading back to pink, his program kicking in to help him kiss back.

 

Hank knew he didn't have to go all out with this kiss, it was only as a means to hide their faces when the car passed, but he couldn't help deepening it with his tongue and teeth.

 

Connor let out a soft whine, tangling his hands in Hank's hair and knocking his hat off in the process. "Wh...why are we doing this?" he asked, pulling away every so often to let the other male catch his breath. "What did you see?"

 

Hank glanced down the road and saw the car had gone so pulled away a fraction. He cleared his throat before replying. "Fuckin' Reed decided to drive down the road, recognised the plate. Out of all the people at the DPD I think he's the worst to see us here dressed like this." He let out a nervous laugh. "Sorry, did I startle you?" The blush returned to his cheeks slightly.

 

"Y...yes," he said softly. "Reed...what is Reed doing here? Is he a member?"

 

Hank snorted. "Yeah right, like that's true." He shook his head. "He lives nearby I think, was probably on his way home after a lateshift. Anyway, let's get outta here before someone else sees us." He began to leave but then turned around and flashed Connor an apologetic smile. "Oh and uh, sorry for startling you."

 

"It's fine. You did it to preserve our cover," Connor said, dismissing it. "Let's go back. I want to put the hoodie back on."

 

Hank nodded and they quickly made their way back to the car, putting on their coats before driving home.

 

* * *

Once home, they were greeted by Sumo at the door who jumped up to get some love and attention. Hank scolded him kindly, but still have it because he loved his dog too much. "Lemme grab a drink and then we'll talk," Hank said after fussing over Sumo for a minute. "You might want to go clean your uh... Insides..."

 

"Yep," Connor said stiffly, feeling at once, ashamed and embarrassed once he'd shut off Pleasure_01 . exe. His LED no longer blinked a steady pink, instead resting back to the default blue, and he excused himself to the bathroom to remove the semen from his throat canal.

 

While Connor was doing that, Hank went to his bedroom to change out of this BDSM gear. He slipped into a pair of jogging bottoms and light t shirt before leaving to grab something from the fridge. His face was flushed from the memories of all that had transpired between them that evening, and he wanted to stop thinking. It was obvious that Connor was embarrassed by this all and didn't want it. His reactions were probably just because of the new software installments. This thought caused Hank more pain than he'd anticipated as he felt his gut twist in angst. He scrunched up his face and took a large swig of his bottle, pushing all thoughts like that out of his mind.

 

After a thorough scraping, Connor removed all of his own gear, but his fingers lingered on the collar. It looked really pretty around his neck, he'd thought, and after a moment of deliberation, stuffed it in the pocket of his borrowed hoodie and stepped out to talk to Hank.

 

"...You look upset," he pointed out evenly. Had Connor done something wrong? Had Hank not enjoyed what they did? Was he embarrassed, and wanted Connor to leave the house? A thousand different scenarios rolled around in the matrix of his mind, and he didn't like any of them.

 

"Hm? Oh hey," Hank raised a hand on a half wave. "Nah, I'm good. Just thinking too much," he chuckled lightly. "So about your LED... You really wanna remove it?"

 

Connor shrugged. "I don't. You tell me often that you'd never be able to figure out if something was wrong without it in, and it makes me feel more... _me_. But, if I tried hard enough, I'm certain I could reinsert it as long as I don't damage it upon removal."

 

Hank was silent for a few moments in contemplation. "It shouldn't be about what _I_ think, Con. I'm not here to tell you what to do- club stuff disincluded obviously." He took another swig. "I can help if you want? Well, not now, I'd probably do more harm than good, but tomorrow when I'm more sober...?"

 

"Sure," he nodded, "thank you...do you want to talk about what happened?"

 

Hank rose an eyebrow, taking another sip. "You think that's wise right now?" He shook the bottle in his hand. "We'll talk about it later."

 

"You're right. You are intoxicated, which doesn't make for good conversation. Besides, we don't have much information on Mr. Walden, yet, so we'll have to keep going for some time."

 

Hank nodded then shot Connor an offended look. "Whatdoyamean I'm not good conversation? I'm a hoot!" He huffed. It took a lot to get Hank properly drunk, most of the time he was either hungover or just pleasantly buzzed.

 

"Your words are already beginning to slur," Connor deadpanned. "I'm going into Stasis. Goodnight, Hank."

 

Hank waved a hand in response then went back to finishing his drink. As he sat there, his thoughts now to himself, he realised how fucked he actually was. He definitely had feelings for Connor. He couldn't tell him though as it could compromise the mission. He let out a deep sigh and jumped slightly as Sumo came and put his head in his lap with a small whine. Hank smiled and scratched behind his ears. "I know, boy. I like him too." He looked over at the 'sleeping' form of Connor. "I like him too..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... good update? ;)


	4. Those Other Gays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some feels (tm) and then some *feels* ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, now we get to the other main pairing in this story ^_^ 
> 
> Also sorry if there's any mistakes- I'm now editing this alone to save time and get it cracked out quicker aha.
> 
> Regardless, Enjoy!! - NCXD.

Chapter 4: Those Other Gays

 

Connor remained in stasis throughout the night, encrypting his memories and running diagnostics. His body was combing through a few error messages that had popped up during the evening but we're easy enough to sort out. _< Error_23948md2n: Excess sampling located>_ meant that he'd had too much semen in his mouth. Error Solved. _< Error_94472xa8: Hyperactive Thirium production>_ meant that his "blood" was flowing really fast when he was aroused. Error Solved. _< Error_11s39W0: Over stimulant event>_ meant he'd been completely startled in the alley when Hank had pushed him against the wall to furiously make out with him. Error solved. He didn't have very big concerns; the errors would just come back after every visit to Lust and Lace. His body was never designed to experience pleasure, after all, and his code didn't know how to handle it.

 

Hank was still fast asleep when Connor woke up, waking up a few hours later to the strong scent of food cooking. He got up and slowly ambled to the kitchen to find Con or once again cooking for him, the food almost done. "Mornin'", he said with a small wave. "Sleep alright?" He asked, still half asleep so not realising that was a bit of a silly question to ask an android.

 

Connor shot him an amused smirk over his shoulder. "Yes," he said, plating his breakfast to set on the table, "I slept wonderfully. How about you, Hank?"

 

Hank grumbled an intelligible response but smiled as he eyed the food. He hadn't slept well at all, having stayed up drinking until late so he had a small hangover. It also didn't help that his mind had been too active with thoughts of Connor and memories of the previous night. But he wasn't about to admit that to Connor. Instead, he shovelled some food into his mouth, "You're too good on me, Con."

 

"Just trying to extend your lifespan," he said, "I'd rather you didn't drop dead on me in the middle of a case."

 

"Gonna happen one day. You can maybe save me from a heart attack with this but this won't stop a bullet," he said, his words coming out a little more mournful that anticipated. "I mean uh, it's appreciated. Thanks."

 

Connor frowned, LED turning red, and he looked away. "You're welcome."

 

Hank noticed the colour change and frowned. "Con, you okay? What's wrong?"

 

"...nothing, lieutenant," he said, overriding the code in his light and forcing it to blue. "We should head to the station, soon. I'll walk Sumo while you eat."

 

Hank stared at Connor for a few moments and then nodded and went back to eating. "When you get back, we'll take a look at your LED. I don't really want to but if we want to make any headway with the case, I see no other alternative..."

 

Connor nodded, a cold feeling settling in his gut, and he left the house with Sumo in tow. He didn't want to take the light out. It was a part of Connor, it was his indicator. What if Hank damaged it upon removal, and he couldn't put it back in anymore? It's not like he could go out and just buy a new one, they were one per Android!

 

* * *

Hank was waiting anxiously for Connor to return. He had a selection of tools and his tablet in front of him on the coffee table- having looked up several guides to help him through it as he had no idea how to do it. He was still a bit sceptical about removing it, but he knew they had no other options.

 

Connor returned with Sumo after a little while, having selfishly decided to take him on an extra long walk so he could avoid Hank for a bit longer. He eyed the tools laid out with a grimace, then calmly sat down next to Hank.

 

"Look, I don't want to do this anymore than you do but..." Hank shifted uncomfortably. He wasn't good at comfort talks. Reaching out, he gently took Connor's hand and stroked it with his thumb. "You ready?"

 

Connor's LED flashed between yellow and pink, trying very hard not to show Hank how much he liked having his hand held. He cleared his throat, nodding. "Yes. I'm ready."

 

"Right, so, uh..." Hank looked around unsurely at the selection of tools. "Do you want to um... Sit on my lap?" Hank's cheeks flushed slightly pink at his own suggestion.

 

Connor turned, giving him a strange look, and briefly thought of last night. "If that will make it easier, then yes," he said. He hesitated, then slowly stood, and climbed onto Hank's lap again, slotting into place like he was made to fit there.

 

Hank had similar thoughts but he pushed those out of his mind. _Not now_. He flashed an awkward smile at Connor then attempted to reach around him to get at the tools. Unfortunately this didn't work, and resulted in his face being pressed up against Connor's chest. While he was there he heard the slightly elevated beating of his thirium pump, and was able to smell his clothes. He smelt like lavender- which was the fabric softener they'd been using recently. It really suited him, it was nice. He paused for a second before pulling back with a deeper blush at realising what he was doing. "Actually, the other way around might be easier, I can't reach the tools...."

 

"Oh," he mumbled, and hoped there wasn't any blue in his cheeks. "The other way around. Did you mean, with my back to you, or you sitting in my lap?"

 

"Me on you, I mean, me sitting on you," Hank replied, waiting for Connor to change positions. Once he'd moved, he reached to the table and grabbed a screwdriver. He then Stood and looked down at Connor briefly before straddling him. Given his larger frame, it was a bit awkward trying to get comfy. Of course, he knew Connor couldn't feel Pain or discomfort, but that did not relieve his own.

 

Connor couldn't feel pain, at least, not when the Pleasure Protocol was off, but he could feel pressure, and the weight of the lieutenant in his lap was supremely satisfying. He was warm, and heavy on top of him...Connor distantly wondered if Hank would like to sleep on him, if his body was comfortable enough to rest on, or cuddle up to. His hands came up to rest on Hank's waist, steadying him, and he turned his head to give him better access to his light. If he was shaking ever so slightly, well...he hoped it wouldn't be pointed out.

 

Hank was slightly startled to see Connor's LED keep fluttering pink again as he sat there. He also noticed he was shaking. It was as if he couldn't decide whether he was worried or getting off. Surely that latter was just a part of the software installing, he knew he couldn't really be thinking that. "Okay... He we go..." He said, hesitating a moment before lifting the screwdriver closer to his face. Another moment. He gently cupped Connor's cheek on the opposite side. Another moment. The screwdriver tip touched the ring. He gulped. Another moment.

 

Connor couldn't help it. As soon as the screwdriver touched his skin he flinched, gripping at Hank's shirt tight enough to tear the fabric. He wanted to turn away even further but Hank's hand on his cheek kept him still, and he pushed into it desperately. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, "I can't calm down... Please just hurry up and pull it out."

 

"Connor..." Hank said softly, looking at his eyes and then the LED again before dropping the screwdriver with a sigh. "Fuck, Con, sorry, I can't do this," he leaned his head into Connor's shoulder and wrapped his arms around him tight. "We'll find another way, I promise. You don't have to do this."

 

Connor made a choked little noise, burying his face in Hank's chest and hugging him close. His light flickered between red and yellow, clearly distressed. "I'm sorry," he said again, muffled by the fabric of the lieutenant's shirt, "it's just some dumb light in my head...I'm sorry, Hank. Please take it out so we can get our suspect, I can handle it, I promise, I..." he babbled on in a panic, knowing that his fear was completely irrational and yet he couldn't move past it. He needed to calm down before he had a panic attack and went into temporary shutdown.

 

Hank shushed his and stroked his hair. "It's okay, Connor, it's fine, we'll find another way. Bastard will just have to wait a bit longer." He paused briefly before pressing a kiss to Connor's head near the LED.

 

Connor stifled a sob, nodding. He felt _awful,_ knowing he was wasting their time for this investigation by his inability to do something so small. _< Software_Instability ^ ^ ^>_

 

Hank gently brushed his tears away with his thumb, trying his best not to cringe at the fact they were bright blue. "Come on, Con, you're wasting your liquid here. Uh, I mean, your Thirium, not your, even though that's probably the same stuff I'd imagine..." Hank got off him and straightened himself out. "come on, let's go get ready for work."

 

Connor nodded, palming at his eyes. "I'm sorry. Give me a minute to collect myself and I'll be just fine," he apologized.

 

Hank paused a moment before reaching over and ruffling Connor's hair comfortingly. "It's okay... You don't need to apologize." He smiled reassuringly down at him before moving away to start gathering their coats for work.

 

Connor sighed quietly, sitting up and carding his fingers through his hair to get it back to its normal look. He blinked, realizing he still had too many freckles, darker hair, and Hazel eyes, and changed it all back to default.

 

Hank smiled when he saw Connor back in his normal attire but looked away before he was caught staring too much. "Come on, let's get going before Jeff pulls a hissy fit," he said, holding out his hoodie for Connor.

 

"Thank you," he said, taking it and shrugging it on. "Let's go. Sumo, be good!" The Bernard just rolled over and _boof_ ed in reply.

 

 

 

_ Across Town, an hour earlier…  _

 

 

 

Gavin let out a heavy sigh as he slammed his front door shut behind him. What a fucking day it had been. He'd been stuck in on interrogation all morning but had gotten nowhere with the case, Connor and Anderson had pissed him off as usual by taking up time in the evidence room looking at _their_ case, and to top it all off his brother had sent him a message asking him how it was going. Prick hadn't said a word in weeks, even through the android freedom parades and such. Apparently he didn’t care his older brother was on the police force dealing with the main squad of android activists. He rubbed his face tiredly and let out a groan. He really needed to blow off some steam.

 

"RICK?! WHERE ARE YOU?" He shouted, slipping out of his jacket and walking through his apartment.

 

"Continuing to shout like that is going to ruin your vocal cords." Rick walked into the room to greet him, raising a brow at Gavin and crossing his arms over his white CyberLife jacket. "What pissed you off today? Did they run out of coffee at work again?"

 

Gavin shot him a glare and stormed past him to raid their fridge. After cracking open a can of beer, he nodded then looked Rick up and down. "Seriously, do you _have_ to wear that jacket around me? You know I hate it..."

 

"You hate a lot of things about me. Besides, it's the only thing that's mine in this house," Rick stated, but shrugged it off nonetheless to reveal his black undershirt. "A beer already? Happy hour doesn't start for another thirty-eight minutes."

 

Gavin blushed slightly as a counter thought of _but there's a lot I love too_ popped into his head, but he didn't dare say it out loud. Instead, he rolled his eyes and took another swig of the bottle as he walked past Rick into the bathroom not taking g his eyes off him. "Pre drinking. Plus knowing you, you probably won't let me drink there anyway," he said as he started to strip for a shower. He didn't bother to close the door meaning Rick could still see him- but it was nothing he hadn't seen before.

 

Rick watched him with unblinking eyes, watching him strip with a smirk. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were leaving the door open as an invitation, instead of being the lazy asshole you are," he quipped. "Don't drink beer in the shower, Gavin."

 

"Make me," came the childish response as he pulled down his jeans and pants at the same time, sticking his ass out towards the android tantalisingly.

 

"Already disobeying me and you haven't even been home for ten minutes." Rick clicked his tongue and stepped into the bathroom, slowly unbuttoning his shirt and abandoning it on the floor. He pulled the can out of Gavin's hand and dumped it in the sink, bending him over before smacking his ass. "Count them."

 

Gavin had smirked at the site of him disrobing, and then shuddered as he felt the hand. He fell forwards slightly, using the glass wall of the walk in shower to balance himself before shooting a playful look over his shoulder. "Or what?"

 

"Or I'll lock up that little thing you call a dick and make you beg to cum for a month."

 

Gavin let out a small moan, shuddering at the strong, commanding voice and nodded, turning back to face the outer shower wall. "One."

 

"Good boy." Rick placed a soft kiss at the back of his neck, spanking him again.

 

"Two," Gavin shut his eyes, focusing on the stinging pain and how good it felt.

 

Rick struck him again, and again, and again, until both cheeks were an angry red and his knees were buckling. He pushed the human away and pointed to the shower. "Get cleaned up and come out naked when you're done. I'm ordering dinner."

 

"Yes, master," Gavin replied and did as he was told. Looking down he was unsurprisingly hard, and briefly wondered if he should crack one out while cleaning up. Though Rick had seen how hard he was and would likely punish him badly for doing it without him- and he _really_ wanted to go to the club tonight so he had to obey, as much as he liked to disobey him. He showered quickly, trying to ignore his erection which had died down slightly while he cleaned himself. After stepping out and drying himself, he took his cock and pumped it a few times until he was fully hard again and then exited the room to find Rick.

 

The android was lounging on the couch, one leg crossed over the other, and appraised his appearance with a smile. "Good boy. The delivery man will be here soon. Answer the door and offer him zero explanation."

 

Gavin blushed heavily but nodded all the same. It was nothing he hadn't done before, and at least the android only embarrassed him like this in the house and club. He definitely wouldn't play along if he tried that in public. He walked to the end of the sofa to await further instructions.

 

Rick was content to watch him stand there and fidget, every so often reaching over to caress his dick when it started to flag, and smirked when the doorbell rang. "Food's here. What are you waiting for?"

 

Gavin glanced at the door then back at Rick for a split second before sighing and going to answer. He opened the door partially, using it to hide his lower half and looked at the man standing there expectantly. The man raised an eyebrow at Gavin but didn’t say anything as he held out the box of pizza. Gavin flashed him a tight smile and said his thanks before handing him the money (left on the doorside table) and shutting the door to leave them alone again. He let out another sigh and turned, jumping when he realised Rick was right behind him

 

"Getting shy?" he asked, taking the box out of his hands and setting it on the counter. He backed Gavin into the door and caressed his hips. "Never hesitated to show _me_ your dick. Why was he any different?"

 

Gavin's cheeks flushed redder as he looked shyly up at Rick's face. "Because you're you."

 

Rick tilted his head, depression fond. "Mm...an acceptable answer," he stated, leaning down to capture his lips in a kiss. All too soon he pulled away, gesturing to the table. "Go eat. I want your belly full when we go to the club."

 

Gavin nodded, lingering for just a few moments before he went to grab the box again. He ate in silence, mostly because he was starved from not having eaten since breakfast. Once he was done, he shoved the box in the correct bin and walked towards Rick. "What're you wanting me to wear tonight?"

 

"Surprise me," he said, "but leave the hood here. I want to see your face."

 

Gavin rolled his eyes, but couldn't help a smile. "If you say so," he said mysteriously, then disappeared into their bedroom to change. He knew exactly what to put on: thigh high stockings, a thong, and his favourite set of pink chest straps. He also grabbed a pair of jogging bottoms to put over the top to travel there. Before he left the room, He also picked up a remote control vibrator and walked out holding it questioningly. "Want me to wear this now or later?"

 

Rick's gaze locked onto the vibe and he paused, his brows furrowing for a few seconds. "Let me put it inside you now."

 

Gavin shivered in excitement and turned around so that Rick could put it in.

 

The android stood, taking his time walking up behind him. Immediately he shoved two fingers inside his hole, unsurpassed at how easy it was for him to do. "Already slicked up, Gavin? You're so fucking greedy," he said, taking the vibrator from him and inching it inside his ass, until the base rested snugly between his cheeks.

 

Gavin groaned wantonly, initially pushing back against his fingers when they were inside him. "Thought it would please you," he chuckled, then let out a satisfied him as the vibe was fully inside of him.

 

"It does. Get in the car, I'll join you when I'm ready."

 

Gavin nodded and pulled up his trousers. He grabbed his hoodie and put it on, pausing a moment before leaving. He walked up to Rick and pulled him down into a rough kiss that lasted a few seconds before he pulled away slightly. "I want you to be extra rough with me tonight, I want to be able to feel it tomorrow." He grinned smugly up at Rick.

 

Rick shuddered, gripping Gavin's arms tightly and licking his lips. "Acknowledged. Get in the fucking car."

 

"Yessir!" Gavin replied cheekily, winking before running out the door to wait for him in the car.

 

Rick watched him go and sighed. He hated this sexy idiot Kamski had given him to, but he also had a deep fondness he didn't know how to express. So he just sassed him until they fucked, and cuddled after. Gavin was surprisingly clingy. With a shake of his head, he changed into his outfit - delightfully shirtless - and pocketed a surprise for his sub before leaving the house. He never bothered bringing a coat to cover up with, content to waltz around as he was to embarrass Gavin even further.

 

Gavin glared as he saw Rick walk towards his car shirtless, but couldn't help the tell tale blush to show he liked it. He jumped as the vibrator turned on for a few seconds, struggling not to let out a moan as Rick slid into the car beside him on the driver's side. "Asshole," he mumbled.

 

"We both do have one of those, yes," he replied innocently, starting up the car and driving off for the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be another week or so before the next update, might be a few days. Who knows XD Certainly not I aha. But the next chapter is mostly edited so it wont be too long :p ... hopefully... idk I hate making promises like this. Hope you all enjoyed :)


	5. Exposure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was carried on from the last chapter so if you don’t remember the context feel free to flick back and remind yourself :)

Chapter Five: Exposure

 

Gavin didn't bother to reply, just snuggled into his hoodie and looked out of the car window. He wasn't good at showing his emotions publicly. The closest he came to that was in the discreteness of the club where he was free to be as submissive as possible without judging. The world was a cruel place, and he'd already had his fair share of hardships growing up. The club was the only place he could live out his desires and be the real him. Well, the club and the privacy of their home. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but having Rick around made his life infinitely better. He didn't know what he'd do without him.

 

Rick drove at a comfortable speed - his programming allowed him to surpass the legal limit but he didn't want to endanger Gavin - and parked the car in their usual spot. The two of them were there often enough that their memberships had been upgraded to VIP, so they didn't even bother with the queue to get in, and instead went straight downstairs. "Go put your clothes in the locker," he ordered, "and crawl back to me. Literally."

 

Gavin hurried to the locker room to do as he was told. While he was in there he spotted one of his friends also getting changed. "Alright, Rhys? Girls night out?" He said, nodding with a cheeky smile at the mini skirt the other man was wearing.

 

Rhys rolled his eyes in response but still smiled back. "Shut up. Tim likes it and, well, so do I..."

 

Gavin chuckled as he shoved his hoodie in his locker. "Fair enough. How've you been? Haven't seen you in a while."

 

"Good. Tim had to work overtime so we took a little break. But oh hey, have you heard? Had some new members last night who caused a storm. The subs a hot little twunk with a daddy kink."

 

Gavin raised an eyebrow then chuckled. "Who here doesn’t have that?”

 

“True,” Rhys said with a laugh, making sure everything was in place before beginning to head out the room. "I'm off. You and Ricky have a good time tonight.”

 

“Oh we will, don’t you worry.” Gavin shook his head then looked at himself and made sure he looked okay before making his way back into the club. Once he reached the door, he looked around for Rick before dropping to all fours and made his way over.

 

Rick watched him move, regarding him with extreme interest and relishing in the twitching of Gavin's body as he flicked the vibrator on and off with little more than a thought. "Good boy," he praised, grabbing under his chin and pulling him into his lap. "You get to decide what we do, first. Rent a stage, so everyone can see me fuck you into a drooly, cock-hungry mess? Or tease you just like this until you're begging to cum?"

 

"Stage, I want you to show everyone who I belong to," Gavin replied, rocking his hips into his lap. He wrapped his arms around Rick's neck and brought his mouth close to his ear. "And maybe you can get me to beg for you there~"

 

"I can make you beg anywhere," he growled, pushing him off. "Stay here while I make arrangements." Rick stood, groping Gavin's ass and turning the vibe on High before walking away to make the rental.

 

Gavin gasped as the device was switched on and did his best to keep still while Rick was away. He could see people watching him out of the corner of his eye which only made him harder. He let out a whine and grabbed the chair Rick had previously been sitting in, arching his back.

 

The android took all the time he possibly could, changing the settings of the vibrator erratically just to watch his sub twitch and squirm, trying to be good. Eventually, he purchased some stage time, and walked back to Gavin to grab him by the throat. "Come on. We get to play with the St. Andrews cross."

 

Gavin tried to make a noise of delight at the news but as the android's fingers were holding quite tight, all that came out was a pathetic squeak. He let himself be willingly dragged over to the stage and pushed to the ground. He crawled towards the cross, looking up longingly at the cold steel cuffs dangling from the top.

 

 "Well? Staring at it isn't going to magically strap you up, is it?" Rick stared down at him, gesturing to the cross. "Go on. Get ready for me and I will tighten up what you can't manage."

 

Gavin nodded and quickly stood, securing his legs the best he could as well as one hand before looking towards Rick again.

 

"Good boy." Rick fastened his remaining arm to the cross and trailed his hands down his body, shutting the vibrator off. "All spread out for me. In front of all these people, like the attention whore you are. What should I do with you?"

 

"Fuck me?" Gavin suggested cheekily. His waist wasn't strapped down so he used that bit of freedom to wiggle his ass. He wanted Rick to hurt him, to use him. Make him feel until he was fucked raw and a begging mess.

"Mm. Beg, then." Rick pulled away from him and sat in the chair next to the cross, staring at him expectantly.

 

"Please, master. Please fuck me. Please fuck me hard, show everyone who I belong to. Make me cum, please..." He thrust his hips and let out a whine. His eyes never left Rick's, staring pleadingly at him with big, grey eyes. "I want to cum for you," The crowd let out some wolf whistles.

 

"I think I need more detail," Rick stated, caressing his inner thigh. "I am built to learn, but you'll have to be specific, pet. Describe exactly how you want me to fuck you."

 

Gavin gulped, feeling a shiver of pleasure course through him at the touch. "I want- I want your tongue inside me. Stretching me open and playing until you think I'm ready for your cock. Then I want you to fuck me hard from behind so... So everyone can see just how hard you make me," he tried to move forward and touch him but was restrained back.

 

"I think I can do that," Rick chuckled, finally getting up and giving him the attention he's been craving. He shoved his thong down over his stockings, leaving them bunched at the knee so Gavin's cock was exposed to the open air for everyone to see. Crouching, he pulled out the vibrator and replaced it with his tongue, delving into his ass with ferocity just to hear the noises Gavin would make.

* * *

"Maybe we should consider VIP memberships," Connor suggested, hugging the hoodie tighter to his body as they waited in line. It was a warm, breezy night, and booty shorts didn't exactly provide the best relief from the wind. "They're expensive but we don't have to wait out here every night."

 

Hank shook his head. "Hopefully we won't have to come that many more times," he said, though internally he thought it would be nice. Not that Connor would probably want to come here after their case was over but he could dream. "At least you can turn off your heat settings."

 

"Well," Connor said, "that's true, except when my Pleasure Protocol is active. Then I just feel everything."

 

At the mention of pleasure, Hank found himself blushing again and wondering if it really was a good idea to come here again. His crush on Connor was only going to get worse the more they indulged in activities such as this. Then again, this was probably the only time he'd ever be able to indulge in it so he may as well enjoy it. "Ah... I see. Do you... Want to huddle inside my coat?" He offered, blushing a little harder.

 

"Why? Do you see someone else that could recognize is?" Connor asked, folding into his embrace and immediately relishing in the warmth his body produced.

 

"No, I meant to keep you warm," Hank said, about to add on that he didn't have to if he felt he didn't need to but Connor was already upon him.

 

"Oh, thank you, Harry,” Connor murmured, nuzzling into him slightly. “Hmm...humans are so warm all the time..."

 

Hank cursed under his breath and wrapped his arms around Connor. "That’s us," he said with a nervous chuckle. Hopefully Connor wouldn't notice his dick starting to wake up. Thankfully they were near the front of the queue now.

 

"What will we do inside today?"

 

"I... Haven't decided yet." He replied truthfully. He knew that deep down their only option of succeeding was to remove Connor's LED but he really didn't want to do that. Seeing how Connor reacted to it about to happen broke his heart that he was the one who had to and was making him do it. "We'll maybe watch a few performances first. To uh, warm us up," he winked playfully.

 

Connor smiled a little. Hank didn't seem to be holding any resentment for his LED remaining in place, so he told himself to calm down and do the best he could while they were inside.

 

Once they'd shown their passes and gone downstairs, the two of them went to change in the locker room before exiting.

 

Hank hesitated a brief moment before sliding his arm possessively around Connor's waist. A quick glance around the room showed 3 of the stages in use. "Where do you want us to sit, Carlo?"

 

Connor looked around, scanning the club in the hopes of spotting James Walden, but instead his eyes locked onto Gavin Reed and he blurted out a startled _"WHAT."_

 

Hank jumped slightly at the sudden shout and quickly looked to see what had gotten Connor so worked up. "JESUS FUCKING CHRIST," He shouted- though with the chatter and music blasting through the club already it only caught the attention of a few nearby people. "Is that who I fucking think it is?!" He didn't know whether to laugh or hide.

 

"...Han- _Harry,_ " Connor gasped, LED flashing blue, then going back to pink, "we have our in. We have our way to Walden! Detective Reed is a human!"

 

"Wha- no, no way. I am NOT getting it on with fucking Reed," Hank was shocked that Connor would even suggest such a thing. Especially after viewing firsthand just how... _wanton_ Gavin was up on that stage. "Oh god, okay I did NOT need to see that," he said as Gavin’s thong was pulled down.

 

"I'm not saying you have to _get it on_ with Gavin," Connor said, eyes uncomfortably drawn to their co-worker and his...RK900 dom, sans LED. "He and that android can get in for us. He looks human, maybe we can convince them to help." Besides... _he_ was Hank's sub, not Gavin...something inside of him turned possessive at the idea that someone else could take Hank from him, and he didn't like it.

* * *

Gavin moaned loudly at the sudden intrusion of Rick’s tongue, pushing his ass back into Rick's face in order to get him to go deeper. His tongue was slightly longer than a human's which meant that it _could_ actually go deeper. It was freaky the first time he tried rimming like this but after that first time he never looked back again. His cock stood up in high salute, already leaking precum out the tip. His eyes were half lidded as he looked at the audience watching them. It gave him a jolt of satisfaction seeing some masturbating to him, with most others watching with lewd grins. Rick was the only one allowed to actually touch him, but anyone else was free to watch as much as they liked- in the club, of course.

 

Rick moaned quietly. Gavin was enjoying himself greatly, and something in his coding found pleasure in pleasing him. Whether that was Kamski's intention when he gifted him to Gavin or just a facet of his personality, he didn't know or care; his sub had requested to be fucked so hard it'd be impossible not to walk with a limp tomorrow, and he intended on delivering. He pulled away and stood, having at least eight inches of a height advantage and four inches more downstairs compared to Gavin, and roughly pinched and groped at the human's pecs as he thrust in to the hilt.

 

Gavin let out a shout of joy as Rick pushed inside of him. The only thing he was happy with Kamski about was that he is given Rick a massive cock. It was probably meant as a joke, but the joke was on him because Gavin _loved_ it. His arms pulled hard against his restraints because he wanted to hold Rick. He looked out at the crowd with half lidded eyes to spot their reaction but his blood ran cold as he spotted a familiar face. Another RK android... For a moment he thought that maybe it was another 900 Like his Rick and was just happening to watch, but then his gaze shifted to the man holding onto him and dread filled his gut. It was Connor and Anderson. "Code red, CODE RED!" He said quickly, looking at Rick with a panicked expression- that was their safe word.

 

If Rick's LED was still attached, it would've flashed red. He immediately pulled out and removed his restraints, lowering Gavin to the floor and hugging him close. "What is it? What happened?" he asked him softly, concern running rampant through his systems.

 

Instead of looking frightened or worried etc, Gavin looked both extremely embarrassed and pissed. "Anderson. And Connor. They're here," he said, turning his gaze towards the two in the crowd while he rubbed his wrists. He pulled his thong back up and looked back and Rick. "Help me over, we can't let them tell anyone about this. I'll... I'll be ruined." His cheeks turned redder, despite the glare.

* * *

Hank blushed slightly, more from what he was witnessing but also a little at assuming wrong from Connor’s words. "Oh, oh yeah, of course, that's a good point." He looked up at the stage at Gavin's yell and rose an eyebrow. "Looks like it was too much for him to handle," he said with a chuckle.

 

"That's not funny, Harry," Connor frowned, worried. "He could be hurt, or frightened. Even though we don't like him doesn't mean his pain is something to laugh at."Connor frowned, watching them approach. Regardless as to Gavin's mental state, it still wasn't nice of Hank to laugh. Would Hank ever laugh at Connor should he be distressed enough to use _their_ safeword?

 

Hank shrugged. "The glare doesn't say that. I'd say he stopped because he saw us." He nodded towards the approaching couple. He was not looking forward to this.

 

"Anderson. Dipshit. Enjoying the show?" Gavin spat, trying to adopt his usual cocky grin but failing as he was still blushing heavily.

 

"Please don't use our real names, we're here on assignment," Connor told the detective at his most likely rhetorical question. "We need your help, actually, since you're here."

 

"So you admit your name is dipshit?" Gavin laughed, then frowned and cocked his head. "Wait, assignment? That's why you're here?" A small amount of relief coursed through him. They weren't here just to spy on him.

 

Hank nodded. "Yeah. This isn't exactly out scene. Plus we're not... You know..." he pointed between him and Connor. "Together, like that."

 

"Bullshit. You totally are... Wait a sec, are you the new guys that came yesterday that caused a shitstorm?" He looked at Connor. " _You're_ the hot new twunk with a daddy kink?" He asked, not sure whether to laugh or disbelief.

 

 _< System_Error: 2938dJ3y7: Heat irregularity>_ Connor was blushing so hard his cheeks were dark blue. "Remember that my memory recall is perfect, detective Reed. I'd hate to forward the images of you onstage to the wrong person."

 

"What a coincidence," Rick interrupted, "so is mine. I'd also hate to send images of you and Lieutenant Anderson to the wrong person."

 

 _Fuckin’ androids,_ Connor thought.

 

Gavin shot a glare towards Connor, but found at Rick's words a surge of pride coursed through him. "So... You said you needed our help?" "Yeah, uh," Hank cleared his throat and glanced around before nodding to an empty booth at the end of the room. "Let's talk over there."

 

Rick walked Gavin over to the booth, irritated that their night of fun had been soiled, and pulled the human into his lap possessively, resting his chin on his shoulder. "What do you need us to do, so that we can go back to our fun and you can leave us alone?" he demanded.

 

Gavin blushed but also was happy at how possessive Rick was being. He could still feel his hard cock pressed against him which made him shiver slightly. He hoped whatever it was the other two cops wanted with them didn’t take long. They may have ruined _that_ session, but they weren't going to ruin his night.

 

 "Well..." Hank began, and then leaned forward to explain the case. He then explained how they'd tracked Walden down to this place, and why they couldn't access the back rooms.

 

"So you want us to go do your job for you because you don't wanna take off your robo-detector?" Gavin asked, shooting Connor an unimpressed look.

 

Connor couldn't refute that. Even to him, it was a shitty reason. He was being selfish. "...yes," he answered quietly. "If you could just lead him outside so that we could perform an arrest, that would be more than enough."

 

Gavin thought for a few moments then let out a dramatic heavy sigh. "And if we do this, you'll leave is alone? You won't tell anyone about... Us, this place?"

 

Hank shook his head. "No. We won't if you won't."

 

"Deal," Rick stated, smirking, "if we get to watch you two live up to this reputation you've established here."

 

Hank's jaw dropped. "You what?" He shook his head. "What sort of a request is-"

 

"What's the matter, scared?" Gavin smirked. "Afraid to show us how shit you really are?"

 

"Hush," Rick told him, placing his hand over Gavin's throat in warning. "Not shit. _Shy._ All new players are, and you may as well make use of the memberships you purchased under those shitty aliases, Carlos and Harry.

Gavin barely held back a groan at the roughness. He tried to reply but the grip was too tight. He rolled his eyes and patted his hand until he loosened his grip- not quite letting go though. "Sorry... He has a point though. As much as I don't really want to suggest it. The thought of you two together isn't really a pleasant one... Then again I suppose you think the same about us."

 

"Finally, something we agree on," Hank said then chuckled. "Well, if that's what it takes to get you to work with us..." He turned to look at Connor. "What'do'ya say?"

 

Connor didn't think that. In fact, he was surprised that Gavin had chosen to enter a relationship with an android, and startlingly pleased about it. They looked cute together, and something in him felt... _envious_.

 

 _Then go fuck him, idiot._ Rick told Connor, opening up a communication channel with him. _Stop staring at us like a puppy begging for scraps and show your human how much you like being his cock sleeve._

 

Connor shuddered, but made up his mind. "We don't have to if you're really against it, Hank," he told him quietly, "but...I really don't mind."

 

Hank's eyes widened briefly as a feeling of warmth spread throughout him, giving him a little spark of hope that maybe, just _maybe_ Connor might actually want it too. "I... Um, I'm not completely against it..."

 

Gavin smirked and looked back at Rick. "Well... No time like the present. I don't think anyone using that stage over there," he nodded towards one that had nothing but a stool and a sheetless bed on.

 

Connor's mind whirled with all the options they had at their disposal with just those two items. "Um...you'll have to go rent it," he told Hank.

 

"Ah, yeah... I'll go do that," Hank said, moving past Connor to the bar. "Give Rick the perp's details while I'm doing it."

 

Connor had to stop himself from blurting "yes sir" at the command, instead just nodding and holding his hand out to interface with him. Rick reached across the table and laced their fingers together, absorbing the information in a fraction of a second, but he still held on.

 

"Make him wish he'd never spent a day without you," he told Connor firmly, before sitting back and running his fingers through Gavin's hair.

 

"O...okay. I'll try," Connor mumbled. Geez, was he really that obvious?

Gavin hummed at the feeling and snuggled into Rick, feeling a little more at ease about showing his feelings. "Make it good, dipshit. I've heard good things about you two, let's see if you can live up to it."

 

Aaaand all of his fuzzy feelings were gone. Thanks, Gavin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knows where Rhys and Timtams are from? XD   
> Also it may be a week or so before the next upload, life be busy RIP  
> Thanks for sticking with us in this story so far :) x


	6. Kinky Shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unlike the last chapter, it felt weird to edit this the same way. See, the last bit was actually RPed all at the same time, rather than as separate scenes. For a reader I felt it was confusing. Unfortunately that didn’t work so well with this one so I hope it reads okay and isn’t too confusing when the switches happen :S I tried to balance it out a bit but this chapter doesn’t work with splitting the two scenes apart. Enjoy all the fucking at once XD 
> 
> To make the shifts a little easier, I bolded Rick and Gavin’s bits (aside from the last part when they all sit together)

Chapter 6: Kinky Shenanigans

 

Connor got out of the booth once he saw Hank heading towards him, and they walked to the stage together. While they walked, Gavin pulled Rick from the booth closer to the stage, pushing him down and sitting on his lap again.

 

 "...Oh, there's..."Connor began to say as he saw that under the bed there was a huge trunk full of restraints and toys to play with. He shivered at the litany of possibilities, fingers brushing over the edge of his collar subconsciously.

 

Hank noticed it too, as well as Connor touching the Collar. He wondered if perhaps he liked it being used. As soon as he got up onto the stage he felt nervous. What if he was shit at this? What if the only reason they were seemingly good together was that Connor was so hot? He hesitated for a few moments and then his eyes fell on Connor, and somehow all his doubts drifted away, only to be replaced with a protective urge. He was his, and as long as they were here he was going to damn well make sure everyone knew so that no one else would touch him. "Strip for me," he ordered, taking a seat on the edge of the bed while not taking his eyes off Connor.

Connor looked at him in surprise, glancing down, and bit his lip. "Yes, sir," he said softly, slowly shrugging off his top, then wiggling out of his shorts, and garters and socks, until only the collar was left, and he was reaching up to take it off. 

 

"No, keep that," Hank said, swatting his hand away lightly. He then grabbed the tag loop and pulled Connor forward so he was closer. "Now, I want you to suck me off while getting yourself prepared. Understood?"

 

Connor shivered, barely withholding a moan, and nodded. "Yes, sir," he replied, voice raspy, and got to work taking Hank out of his pants. Once his cock was free, he immediately took it in his mouth, beginning to bob, and reached behind himself to tease his ass.

 

Hank let out a satisfied hum as Connor took him in his mouth. His hands found their way into Connor's hair, stroking encouragingly. "Fuck..." The sight in front of him alone was nearly enough to make him cum, but he didn't want to do it prematurely. He wanted to make this last, his elder age be damned. He wished he could see it from the back as well as being sucked off but that was impossible. Not even Connor was _that_ bendy.  


**It was an arousing sight, but Rick was already bored, and he could tell Connor was, too, because his LED was a calming blue. "Is that all you're going to do up there? Have that piece of ass suck your dick?" he shouted over the pulsing music. "Give us a show!"**

**Gavin grinned at his boyfriend and kissed at his neck, liking how savage he was being.**

Hank opened his eyes and shot Rick a glare. He was about to retort back but thought better of it. He pushed Connor off of him and then stood and turned around to push him down on the bed face first. Before Connor could turn upwards, Hank was upon him pushing his face down into the mattress. "Stay there like that, don't move or you'll be punished," he warned, then bent down to root around in the chest.

 

"Yes sir," Connor panted. He stayed still on the bed, licking his lips and analyzing the leftover traces of Hank's precum. He wondered what he was looking for in there, and ideas of what he might pull out aroused him. Maybe he wouldn't get in trouble if he just ground his cock into the mattress a teeny bit...just for some friction.

 

Hank wasn't even sure what some of the items were for. There was so many to choose from. He picked up a dark blue wand vibrator and a small crop. When he stood up and saw Connor rubbing against the sheets, a small growl escaped his lips and he smacked Connor's arse. "Did I say you could do that, boy?"

 

Connor gasped, the moan leaving his lips obscene, and he stopped. "Sorry," he whimpered.

 

Hank smirked and climbed on the bed behind him. "Good boy," he said, making sure Connor wasn't going to do it again for a few moments before making his next move. "Put your hips up and keep your face down there," he ordered, moving so that he was kneeling down at Connor's side facing him.

 

"Okay," he murmured, doing as he asked. He felt like a prey animal in heat, presenting in the hopes that a predator would come along and claim him **.**

 

**Back in the crowd Rick smirked, casually reaching down to push Gavin's thong aside and reinsert his vibrator. There was no reason he couldn't watch the lieutenant have fun with the RK800 and bring pleasure to his sub at the same time, after all.**

 

**Gavin hummed and shifted slightly to help him insert it. "You want me to get off to my co-workers fucking? Or are you giving me pleasure instead of having to watch those two idiots?"**

**"I'm multitasking," Rick stated evenly, eyes still fixated on the stage. "Maybe if you prove to me you're more entertaining than your coworkers I'll be more inclined to focus entirely on you."**

**Gavin felt a twinge of annoyance at that jab. There's no way he'd let that happen. He turned around and straddled him, placing his hands on his shoulder and chest to balance himself. He let out a moan and rocked against him as the vibrations increased slightly.**

 

**Rick ran his knuckles up and down Gavin's back soothingly. "Cute," he chuckled, glancing back to the stage.**

**Gavin pouted and began to kiss as Rick's neck, biting and sucking at the artificial skin. He also took his earlobe and fondled it between his teeth.**

 

Hank used his hand at first to smooth over the sound mounds of his buttocks. Revelling in the way it made Connor react. As soon as he felt Connor's guard was down he switched the vibrator to the lowest setting and replaced his hand with it.

 

Connor gasped, not expecting it, and jerked his hips away **.**

 

As Connor moved, Hank pulled the vibe away and slapped him with the crop lightly. "Don't move. I want you to keep still while I play with you."

 

Connor whined, crying out as the crop made contact with his ass, and automatically thrust it back out. "Yes sir!" he blurted, burying his face in the mattress to hide his blush.

 

**Rick's concentration began to waver. Gavin always knew exactly where to nip and suck on his throat to make him cave. "Keep it up and I might fuck you right here on the floor."**

**"Please, please do..." Gavin let out a moan at the mental image of it. "Fuck me,** ** _daddy_** **," he teased.**  
  


**Rick snarled, grabbing Gavin by his hair and forcing him to bear his throat, biting down immediately and forcing him onto the floor. In seconds, he'd replaced the vibrator with his cock, thrusting in and out of him at an absolutely brutal pace.**

 

**Gavin let out a cry of delight and pain, clinging onto Rick's shoulders and digging him nails into the android's back.**

 

Hank gave Connor another slap for the movement, not as hard that time though, more like a warning. "Good boy. And you're not to cum until I say you can," he said before returning the wand to Connor's artificial skin. He teased it over his arse cheeks before moving forward to tease his sack.

Connor shivered violently, moaning low and loud at the sensations. "It feels good..." he murmured quietly.

 

Hank smirked, feeling his own cock twitch at the delicious noises Connor was making. He moved the wand to run up and down the length of his cock.

**Rick let Gavin do what he wanted. Unfortunately he didn't feel like carrying him all the way to a stage to tie him down and play with him, so he relished in the slight pain of nails breaking his synthetic skin, and sucked a plethora of hickies into the man's neck that would be impossible to hide at work.**

 

**"Fuck, Rick..." Gavin whined, arching his back as a wave of pleasure washed over him. "More, please...!"**

 

**"You know that's not the way to beg," he growled, slapping him. "Try again."**

**"Ah!" Gavin cried out, grinning into Rick's shoulder where his face was buried into. "Please, mas-master, please, fuck me harder. Make me cum so hard I can't see straight, ah!"**

**"Good boy." Rick stated. He increased his pace and started to fuck into Gavin with 77% of his force. He could crank it up to a steady 81% before the force posed any risk to the structural integrity of Reed's pelvic bone, but he never wanted to hurt him like that. Not hard enough to warrant a hospital visit, just to leave him sore and satiated for a week.**

Gasps and whines and moans poured out of the android's mouth, doing his best to stay still but unable to hide the trembling in his limbs. Soon enough he was panting and aching for release. "C'n I cum?"

 

Hank grinned and paused in thought for a few long moments. "Not yet," he decided, revelling in his partner's pain. He took the wand away and moved so that he was laid down. "Come here, I want you to ride me until I cum, and then you can cum yourself." It sounded mean but Connor probably didn't know how close Hank actually was.

 

Connor obliged immediately, climbing onto his lap like it was something they did every day and straddling him. He leaned down and grabbed Hank's cock, guiding it to his hole and easing down onto it. It was a new sensation, being penetrated, but one he didn't mind. Granted, Connor hadn't anticipated losing his virginity on a _stage_ in a sex club while undercover and searching for a suspected murderer, but there were worse ways, right?

 

**Gavin mewled and whined at the feeling, loving how his partner felt inside him. "Rick! Rick...!" He moaned, leaning forward so that his cock was pushed against the android's chest for more friction.**

**"You gonna do it? Huh?" he panted, "you gonna cum, on the floor in front of everybody like some cheap bitch?"**

 

**Gavin whined again, nodding into Rick's shoulder.**

 

**"Then do it," he grinned, "cum for master. Right here, let everyone know exactly how I make you feel."**

**"FUCK!" Gavin cried out, shooting cum between them and riding out his orgasm. As soon as he'd come down from his high, he pulled Rick into a kiss, showing him just how much he appreciated him.**

**Rick was more than willing to indulge, but he wasn't done.** **_He_ ** **hadn't cum yet, and fully intended on fucking into Gavin until he did. Lifting one of his legs, he propped it onto his shoulder so he could fuck into him that much deeper.**

Hank let out a groan as he felt Connor surround him. He was quite cool inside which felt nice on his hard cock, and helped to cool him down a bit as he hated sweat. It did nothing to diminish his erection though which was still going strong as Connor began to bounce around on it.

 

Connor closed his eyes, bouncing steadily on Hank's dick in the hopes of getting him off quickly.

 

Hank's hands found their way to Connor's waist, both helping him to move and stroking in encouragement. "Fuck, Co- Carlo..."

 

Connor bit his lip, whimpering when his cock brushed against a bundle of wires inside his ass. Apparently he had a prostate. CyberLife really didn't spare any expense.

 

Hank grinned and made sure to keep hitting that spot. Any surprise he felt was pushed back for now because the pleasure was taking over. He was close, oh so close.

 

**Gavin cried out again as he was fucked deeper, biting his lip as he felt him push deeper and hit his prostate. "Riiiick!" He moaned, rutting wantonly back against him. "Cum in me, daddy! I want your cum in me!" He whined.**

 

**"Fuck-" Rick groaned, burying himself as deep as he could go and spilling into Gavin. "Fucking take it...you love it when I fill you up like this.."**

**"Yes, fuck..." Gavin grinned as he felt his white thirium spilling into him. "Fill me up, real good~"**

 

 "Please cum please cum please cum," Connor begged, trying to hold off as long as he could but it didn't matter. With a hoarse shout he came on Hank's cock, vision momentarily fizzing out to static.

 

As Connor came, his insides contracted around Hank, bringing his own climax to a head. He rode out his orgasm before laying back with a content sigh, looking up at Connor with a smile.

 

Connor was covering his face, shoulders shaking. "M'sorry," he stammered, LED flickering between pink and red, "I tried to wait, I _tried_ , but I came first I'm sorry sir I'm sorry..."

 

Hank quickly shifted up, pulling Connor's hands away from his face and smiling. "Hey, it's okay, it's okay, it's finished. I'm not mad, I know that was your first time. You did so well though," he pulled Connor into a hug. "Good boy."

 

Connor clutched him tightly and withheld his sobs of relief. Sir wasn't mad! He wasn't going to punish him!

 

Hank stroked Connor's hair and shut his eyes, breathing in the scent of Connor. He wanted to stay like that forever. Tangled up with Connor and holding him tight. But not only were they on a rented space, but they weren't alone. It felt weird being cute in a place like this- almost _too_ intimate. He pulled back and smirked at Connor. "So, think we put on a good enough show for detective Reed and his fuck droid?"

 

 

Connor blinked, seeming to come back to himself, and glanced over at the two of them. "I don't think they were paying any attention," he said quietly.

 

**Rick pulled out, pushing the vibe back in but leaving it off for now. "So you don't spill anything I gave you," he purred, sitting him up. "Talk to me. How are you feeling?"**

 

**"Full," Gavin purred, sitting up and placing his arms around Rick's neck again. "And nearly satisfied," he added cheekily.**

 

**Rick clicked his tongue, glaring playfully, and turned the vibe on to its highest setting again. "Maybe this will help. I'm not turning it off again until you've climaxed at** **_least_ ** **three more times. Maybe that'll satisfy you, brat."**

 

**"A-haaaah!" Gavin moaned, jumping slightly at the sudden surge. His arse was going to be sore tomorrow but he didnt care. It had been a shit day and his initial evening plans of the cross has been ruined so to hell with it. He could always call in sick anyway- it wasn't as if he had any majorly important cases on right now. Plus it would be nice having Rick perform a day of aftercare. "Fuck, you're bad. I love it," he pulled him into another kiss, moaning against his lips and grinding up against him as he felt himself harden up again.**

**"Yeah you do, masochistic slut," he mumbled against his lips. He smacked his ass just to feel him jump and grinned.**

 

Hank looked over at the other two and rolled his eyes as he saw Gavin grinding on him. "Horny bastards," he shook his head. "Come on, let’s clear the stage. I think the next pair want it." He nodded to a couple waiting by the stage snogging. He shuffled off, quickly placing the used items in a bin for sanitisation before returning to the bed and offering his hand to help Connor off.

 

Connor took his hand, stooping to grab his discarded clothing and hug it to his chest as he hurried off the stage. A couple of people congratulated them and complimented their performance, and he blushed blue.

 

Hank took Connor's hand and held it after he was redressed, gently stroking it with his thumb. "You uh... You were really good. I hope you had a good time. I mean, you know, that it wasn't too disgusting or anything," he blushed. He hadn't meant to assume that Connor liked it as much as he did. It was most likely just his program that made him react so response to his ministrations.

 

Connor nodded. "I liked it," he told him quietly, "really. Thank you for checking up on me."

 

Hank squeezed his hand and smiled down at him. "You uh... Do you really mean that? Or are you just saying it to be polite?" He asked cautiously. He wanted assume and embarrass himself.

 

"No, I mean it," he said. "I wouldn't lie about something so intimate."

 

Hank's face turned even brighter red but he smiled. "That's good then... So did I."

"I'm glad..should we...stop them, at any point?" Connor asked, pointing to the two a ways away.

 

**"Fuuuuck... Yes, I'm your little slut..." Gavin bit at his lip. "Do that again please."**

**"Do what again? You need to be specific, babe," he purred. "Tell me. Very loudly."**

 

**"Hit me," he gasped, grinding against him before repeating it a bit louder, "Hit me!"**

 

**Rick obliged, smacking him hard across the cheek, then doing it again to the other one.**

Hank sent them a skeptical look then looked back at Connor. "I'm not getting in the middle of _that_ , come on, I need a drink. You tired me out more than I thought you would," he said, shooting Connor a smile so he'd know it wasn't an insult to him.

 

Connor followed after him quietly. He hoped Gavin and Rick would actually fulfil their end of the bargain and help them catch James.

 

**"Fuck... I'm close, harder, please! Make me bleed...!" He cried, rutting desperately against him.**

 

**Rick complied. He dragged his nails down Gavin's back, forming angry, red ridges on the skin, and came away with small amounts of blood on his synthetic skin. He brought it to his lips and sucked, moaning.**

**That was too much for Gavin to handle and he came violently between them again with a loud shout of "FUCK!" He pulled Rick into a kiss and he ground out his orgasm.**

 

**"Good boy," Rick cooed, kissing him ferociously and only pulling away when Reed needed oxygen. "Now do it two more times."**

 

**Gavin pulled back and gave him a look which mirrored what he said: "Seriously?"**

**"I told you," he said, tapping the vibrator with a finger, "this isn't shutting off, or coming out, until you give me three orgasms at least. I can always up the number."**

**Gavin let out a groan, hiding his smile in Rick's neck. "Fucking android..." He mumbled, shaking his head.**

**"Incorrect. You haven't put your dick inside me once today."**

**Gavin rolled his eyes. The thought of topping didn't appeal to him often, and it certainly wasn't tonight. He only topped when they were at home in private, and it was more of an intimate thing between them. "Can you get me back the cross? I want you to tie me up and fuck me into it..." He kissed his neck softly over the slightly marred skin.**

**Rick ran his hands soothingly up and down Gavin's body, giving his pliant ass a nice squeeze. "I can tie you up and leave you there for a little while, writhing in that hot little way you do when I have toys in your ass," he said. "Maybe I'll let the other club members control the speeds on your vibrator. Up..." he increased it. "and down..." he turned it back down again.**

**Gavin shuddered at both the thought and feeling. "Fuck... No I just want you, master..."**

**"Don't get it confused, no one but me will** **_ever_ ** **be allowed to put their hands on that tight little ass except me," Rick told him, "but the remote for your toys? I'd let them share. And I think you like that idea more than you're letting on." he reached down to cup his cock, trying to harden again.**

 

**Gavin let out a little moan as he felt Rick's hand on him. "Fuck... Okay maybe... Maybe you're right," he admitted through gritted teeth.**

**"I'm always right, Gavin," Rick smirked, lifting him up. "Go to the stage. I'll rent it again."**

**Gavin hurried as best he could to the stage, though it was quite difficult being half hard again and with a vibrator shoved up his ass. He was sore all over, and bleeding, but he absolutely loved it. Once he was there, he climbed up and waited patiently for Rick to return to him.**

As he sat at the bar, Hank pulled Connor onto his lap. If questioned he figured he could just blame it on the cover, but now some small part of him had a spark of hope that maybe Connor really did actually like him?

 

Connor folded into his lap with ease, content. It felt nice to be held, to pretend that Hank was doing this because he wanted to and not just because they were undercover.

 

"Have you... Ever tried beer?" Hank asked curiously as the bartender passed his drink to him. "I mean, I know you can't actually swallow it or digest it but... Well you have those fancy sample checkers or whatever the fucks in your mouth."

 

"I've never analyzed a beer," Connor said, "no. Did you want me to make sure you aren't being drugged?"

 

"What? Oh no I... I mean just to uh... To try it." Hank shrugged. "if you don't want to I don't mind, I just thought I'd offer."

"That's kind of you, Harry," he said. "If I could taste anything, I'd accept your offer, but all I can do is register chemical compounds."

 

"Oh, yeah, fair enough," Hank took a swig of it. "More for me then I guess."

 

They sat at the bar, exchanging quiet small-talk. Neither of them was aware of the perp that emerged from the back, glaring daggers at Connor.

"Oh look, Reed's trying the cross thing again," Hank said, nodding towards the stage.

 

Connor turned his head, looking at Gavin and Rick interacting like lovers having a genuinely good time. He wanted that...with Hank. "They look like they're having fun," he stated simply.

 

Hank nodded, not really wanting to watch because of who it involved, but he also could help but think the same about Connor. Subconsciously his grip tightened around Connor slightly- not so tight it would hurt, but just a little tighter so he felt more secure in his arms.

 

Connor's lids fluttered, his Pleasure Protocol still running, and he almost moaned at the subtle display of possession Hank had shown. He leaned into him eagerly, smiling a little. 

 

**Rick joined Gavin a few minutes later, strapping his arms and legs in and pinching his nipples for the fun of it. "You're so beautiful, all trussed up for everyone like this," he murmured sweetly. He held up the manual remote for the vibrator and clicked it off. "I'm going to go ask the other patrons to play with this. Be a good boy and make sure they know how good it feels for you."**

**Gavin nodded and waited in anticipation. For a few long minutes he was just left with nothing at all but the lowest setting. The vibrator was barely even buzzing. He clenched his teeth and cursed under his breath as he thought of Rick just standing somewhere watching him with that hot, evil glare of his. Fuck, just thinking about it made him harder. He let out a small whine and thrust his hips slightly against the wood. It was then that he felt the vibrator start to pick up and he let out a loud moan.**  


**"Good boy," Rick murmured, watching him from the corner of the club, near the entrance to the back.**

 

**Gavin was a mess on the stage, mewling and moaning at the random speeds of the vibe. His cock was soon aching with the need for release once again but he knew Rick would be pissed if he came without him. "Rick...!" He whined.**

**For a moment, it seemed like Rick wasn't going to go to him, but soon enough he was pushing past a few members to get to the stage. He looked...irritated, but** **Gavin was pissed off and horny by that point, having been left alone for minutes staring at the wooden cross back with his cock painfully hard. He wanted to ask what Rick had been thinking- he'd never been that merciless before, but the look on his face told him not to ask now. He'd ask later when they weren’t in the middle of a session. Instead of asking, he nodded quickly and thrust his hips. "wanna cum!"**

**"Tsk Tsk...for the third time tonight you've neglected to ask me the right way," Rick sighed, "I think that warrants a punishment, don't you?"**

**Gavin whined again, but he didn't disagree. "Y-yes, master. I've been bad... Please punish me."**

**Rick trailed his hands up and down Gavin's back, lightly, at first, then dragged his nails against the skin to create more scratches, to draw more blood. It was thrilling to see, and he couldn't wait to clean his wounds with hydrogen peroxide later and watch him squeal at the sting. "I'm gonna grab the leather flog hanging on the wall," he murmured, "and strike you ten times. Then you can try asking me again."**

**Gavin gasped and tried to arch away from the nails, but he was stuck in place facing the cross. He nodded and shut his eyes in preparation for the hits.**

**Rick pulled away from him and retrieved the flog. Its ends were made with leather, which, if utilized safely, wouldn't cause Gavin any extreme damage. He gave it a few test swings, cracking it against the ground, then struck Gavin's inner thigh. "Count."**

**Gavin shuddered at the impact, barely able to hold back a cry. "O-one..."**

**"Good boy." he struck him again, on the other thigh.**

**"Two..." He hummed, shifting in his restraints slightly. The pain wasn't too bad for the moment, but he knew sooner or later Rick would whip the cuts in his back which would sting like hell.**

**He made it six strikes in, before Rick took the leap and cracked it across the cuts along his spine.**

**Gavin let out a loud scream at that. It stung so badly, but the pain felt so good. It shocked him so much that he actually forgot to count that time, too busy gasping at the after-stings.**

**Rick scanned him briefly, to assess he was still willing to endure this. "Count," he reminded him gently.**

**"Sev... Seven..." He gasped. He shifted again and let out a small moan at the pain. His cock twitched. He was so hard. He was aching to be touched. "Please..."**

**"You're doing so good. Three more, and then ask master if you can cum," he reminded him. He cracked the flog down on his ass, this time.**

**"Eight!" His hips thrust forward and his cock rubbed against the wood again. It stuck again in the same spot and he thrust again. "Mmmnine! I can't... I can't take any more..." He let out a chocked sob. "Please... Master..."**

**"One more, Gavin," he promised, taking a moment to rub gentle circles in his lower back. "One more. Can you handle one more hit for me? Then I'll let you cum, and we can wind down and go home."**

**Gavin let out a small whimper at the soft touch and nodded. "Okay... Okay... yes... One more, please..."**

**"Good boy," he murmured, kissing the back of his neck. He showed him some mercy and brought the flog against the backs of his thighs.**

**"Fuck... T-touch me, please... Wanna cum!" He whined, breathing heavily. He looked over his shoulder and sent Rick a needy look.**

**"You're gonna cum, baby," Rick promised, turning the vibrator to its highest setting and reaching around to stroke Gavin's cock with expertise.**

**With his expert hand, it didn't take long for Gavin to cum. It was the best one of the night so far. Though now he was exhausted. His body went limo in the restraints as he panted to get his breath back and calm down.**

**Rick kept one hand on his body at all times to ground him, easing his legs out of their restraints, then his arms, and he carried his sub off the stage without so much as a blink. It was time for aftercare, and he wanted to do that in a darker, quieter corner of the club where Gavin would have a chance to calm down. "Tell me what you want to drink," he spoke softly, settling his partner down in a booth and running slender fingers through his hair.**

**"Mojito," he said with a happy smile. He felt content, and a little sleepy. He wanted nothing more than to just snuggle against his boyfriend and drink until he passed out in his arms.** Unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon as before Rick could leave, Connor and Hank had joined them in the booth.

 

 "Good show," Hank said, nodding to them politely.

 

Gavin let out a groan. "Okay! Okay we'll help you out, fuck, can we not have five minutes just to ourselves?" He rolled his eyes. "But you know... They won't let Rick in. People have seen Connor's face and LED, they'll know Rick's an android now. Thanks for that, dipshit, you ruined your own plan," he shot Connor a glare.

Connor stared at him with an even expression. "I don't want to fight with you on the chance it could trigger a subdrop. And...the plan isn't _completely_ ruined."

 

"He's right," Rick stated, face tight again. He looked uncomfortable and didn't meet Connor's eye anymore. "Hank can go in alone. Or with you, Gavin. We promised to help them catch this serial killer." He gave Reed's arm a gentle squeeze - a silent _trust me_.

Gavin wanted to protest so much- there was no way he was going to pose as Anderson's sub... But the touch from Rick calmed him, and truth be told he was too knackered from their session to fight anyway. "It'll be easier if we both go, Anderson. We are both cops, after all. Our droids can keep each other company while waiting for to ambush the perp." Hank grit his teeth. He didn't like it anymore than Reed did, but he knew it was the only way they were going to catch him. "Fine, alright, we'll do it together then... I'm not going to fuck you though."

 

Gavin snorted. "Of course you're not. Rick's the only one who can fuck me."

"Tomorrow," Rick stated, "Gavin can't do anything else tonight. James is here all the time, we've seen the man in passing exactly 54 times, your investigation can wait one more day." Tomorrow...then everything would be fine…

 

 "Alright then, we'll leave you to it then. See you tomorrow," Hank said, waving to the both of them before ushering Connor out of the booth. Gavin waved back tiredly, and as soon as the other two had left he collapsed against Rick's side. "Take me home... I want just you..." He snuggled against him.

 

Rick's face softened, and he brushed his fingers gently over Gavin's cheeks. "Can you walk? We need to get you changed."

Gavin gently shook his head. "Help me," he said, and leaned I to him further as he helped him along to the changing rooms.

* * *

Hank and Connor didn't speak to each other on the car ride back. Something has changed between them and they both knew it, but for the moment it remained unspoken. Hank knew Connor was going to ask him about it sooner or later, but he still wasn't sure what to say.

Rick indulged him, dressing Gavin in the appropriate attire and piggy-backing him out to the car. LED spinning a careful yellow, Connor ran through the hundreds of options available to broach the topic. He kept his mouth shut until they got home, stepping through the door and giving Hank some time to settle down before speaking. "Hank? About the scene today...on stage..."

Hank looked up at him. He was sat in his armchair with a tablet in hand. "What about it...?" He asked cautiously. He wasn't sure he was ready to have a heavy in depth conversation, especially as the session today had tired him out quite a bit.

 

Connor frowned. Hank appeared upset, and reluctant to speak about their time at Lace and Lust. Maybe...the whole thing had just been an act? Maybe the lieutenant didn't enjoy anything they did together, and had merely said so because they were in public and needed to preserve their cover. The android turned away, skin fading to its default shade and his hair and freckles returning to normal. "I hope I didn't cause you any injury, when we were on stage. The biocomponents inside my body make me a significant weight to have on top of a person, and I simply wanted to make sure you felt okay." It was a lie. It was a complete _lie._ Connor had scanned Hank the second it was all over just to be sure he'd caused no harm, but what the hell else was he supposed to say? 'Hey, I think I've developed romantic feelings for you and really want to continue being sexually intimate outside of this case?' The way Hank was acting, a confession like that would send Connor on the streets. It wasn't worth the risk. It wasn't worth losing Hank as a friend.

 

Hank paused for a few moments while trying to see if Connor had more to say. It looked like he did, but Hank really wasn't in the mood for it. Whatever it was that was bugging him, it could wait until tomorrow, or some other day at least. "No, none at all," Hank sent him a reassuring smile, he placed his tablet down on the coffee table and moved to sit down next to Connor with a concerned expression. "What about you though? I didn't damage you at all, did I?"

 

"No, lieutenant," he said, "I'm perfectly fine...and, if it's all the same to you, I think I'm going to enter stasis early so that I can fully process today's events."

 

Hank rose an eyebrow. "Fully... Process? What're you processing, we didn't make any sort of breakthrough in the case?"

 

Connor's LED spun yellow. "...I'm experiencing stress. Entering stasis allows me to rerun the day's events within my mind, and focus on them without the stress attached. It's a coping mechanism, I think."

Hank's look of confusion flickered to understanding. "Ah right, makes sense. So uh... I guess I'll see you in the morning then. Night, Connor." He lingered for a moment, wanting to kiss him goodnight but knowing how wrong and inappropriate it was, then began to walk away.

Connor watched him leave, and knew if he had a heart it would be breaking. He wanted to say so many things in that moment: _let me sleep with you. let me kiss you. let me tell you how I feel about you._ Instead, he sat on the couch, and closed his eyes, letting his mind enter Sleep Mode.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully it all read okay haha


	7. Plan, Not as Planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Drugs and vomit are mentioned in this chapter

Chapter 7: Plans, not as planned

 

The next day, no one was happy with the situation. But there was nothing any of them could do about it. Work was awkward during the day. Gavin came in with a slight limp, bundled up in clothing, telling everyone who asked him he was in a fight. Thankfully, for all parties involved, they were able to stay out of each other’s hair. When it came to the evening everyone was tense.

 

"Reed," Hank nodded to him as he and Connor walked up to their booth at the club. "... Rick, did you say your name was?"

"I didn't say," the Android replied evenly, "but yes. My name is Rick." He ran his fingers through Gavin's hair and gently over his back, where the scratches were still fading. "Behave in there, Reed. I don't want to have to break out the suture kit because you fought _another_ stubborn suspect. Just follow lieutenant Anderson's lead and we'll be done here. Connor and I will wait for you two to return."

"What will you do if I _don't_ behave?" Gavin asked, shooting Rick a cheeky grin.

 

"I'll drag you out of here and drive us home," he deadpanned.

 

Gavin pouted. "Boo, you're no fun," he huffed then stood up. "Alrighty, let's get this show on the road then. Come on, _daddy_ " Hank shot him a glare.

 

 "Do _not_ call me that. Sir, or master, if you must, but..." He caught the cheeky grin on Gavin's face and resisted the urge to slap him. "Bastard."

Rick and Connor watched them go, both experiencing varying degrees of jealousy and concern. This was it, either James wasn't here tonight, he wouldn't be led outside, or everything would go according to plan. 

* * *

"Okay, so, no touching unless it's absolutely necessary," Gavin quietly warned as they made their way to the back of the club. He took Hank's hand and hang onto it. "And don't blow our cover, old man. I'm your obedient sub for now, got it?"

 

"Have you ever obeyed a single order in your goddamned life, Reed," Hank asked him, pulling Gavin along. "I don't need any brattiness from you, I swear to god."

"Well at least if I annoy you here, you can do something about it. I got the worse end of the bargain. _And_ this isn't even my goddamn case. You should be more grateful I'm helping." He squeezed his hand as if to make up for his usual scowl. "And for your information, yes I have. And use my first name, _Harry_.” As they reached the back, they sailed right on through with a wave of the security's hand. Gavin had been right- had Connor not have shown his real face or been able to take of his LED then he and Rick would of had no issues getting in. "So, where now, sir?" Gavin asked, putting on a fake, cutesy tone and smile to go along with it.

Hank felt like he had briefly wrestled God Himself for the strength it took not to _grimace_ at that tone. Taking a deep breath, he schooled his expression into something imitating fondness and pulled him along. "Now, we look for our good friend, and see if he wants to play with us tonight."

Gavin giggled- yes, _giggled_ , and nodded, following Hank as he looked around the room. "Aw, I don't see him. Should we get drinks and wait?"

Hank wanted to smack the smug look right off his face. But he couldn't see James either, and that's who they were there for. That's the reason they were pulling this entire, stupid charade in the first place. "Yeah," he said, "go grab me something strong." Hank needed it, if he was going to deal with this sugary-sweet Gavin any longer.

"Okay!" Gavin said then walked towards the bar. As soon as his back was turned he grimaced, not liking this one bit. He'd been hoping James would be right there for them to get it over with. But that would be too easy. No, it meant he was stuck playing sweethearts with Anderson for too long. He reached the bar and ordered two of their strongest drinks- he could see where Hank was coming from with that order and agreed. They would both need a strong drink to get through this, especially if James was a no show tonight. Though that seemed very unlikely as Gavin came most nights and he was always skulking about somewhere.

 

 "Hey, what brings you back here? Androids aren't allowed?" Came a sudden voice. Gavin turned to see Rhys standing next to him.

 

"Hey slut, and yeah I know. He's rented me out tonight. Something new we’re trying," he motioned towards Hank and raised his eyebrows suggestively.

 

Rhys rolled his eyes, but smiled. "Now who's the slut?"

 

"Still you. Is that Tim _and_ Jack over there?"

 

The two of them bantered back and forth for a bit- Gavin being relieved to not have to be with Anderson. Though eventually he knew he'd have to get back to him so said his goodbye and turned around to pick up their drinks. "Here we go, master~" he sung, placing the bottle down in front of Hank before climbing on his lap, straddling him. Before Hank had a chance to question him, he leaned in to whisper, "So we can look both ways."

Hank could not be any softer. In fact, it felt like his dick was struggling to recede back inside of his fucking torso with Gavin on his lap. He wanted Connor here...he wanted Connor in his arms, handing him drinks and making out with him and doing literally _anything_ with Connor and not Gavin right now. "Great. Keep your eyes fucking peeled, then, so we can get the hell out," he whispered back, taking a swig of his drink. It was _very_ strong. So strong, in fact, it was almost salty. He smacked his lips together and took another sip to wet them.

 

The music was really loud, for some reason. Louder than usual, for a club. Why was Gavin so fucking heavy on his lap? He wanted him to get off, but they had...something to do. What were they doing? James! They needed to look for James, the bastard. He cast his eyes out to look for him, but suddenly his vision was filled with Connor. No, not Connor. It was the Rk900, Rick, and he was pulling Gavin off of his lap. Why? Was the investigation over, now? He tried to ask him but the words left his mouth in a confused jumble. Where was Connor? Wasn't Rick supposed to be with Connor? "Hey," he managed to get out, "hey, you, what'sgoinon?"

 

Rick shot him a sympathetic look, pulling Gavin into his arms and forcibly leading him away. "We're going home, Gavin."

"Haaaaaaah?" Gavin slurred in response. The room was spinning, his head throbbing and his throat burning. "Notsleepyyy..." He mumbled, his body becoming the complete opposite. He felt heavy, his eyes closing as he surrendered to Rick's strong hold. Hank watched them walk away, time slowing down as his vision became blurred. The last thing he felt before passing out was a painful hit to the back of his head.

* * *

"...rson...derson...Lieutenant Anderson!" A paramedic was trying to talk to him outside of the club, Hank loaded up on a gurney beside an ambulance. A squad car was there, Captain Fowler himself surveying the scene. Connor, Rick, and Gavin were nowhere to be found.

Hank startled awake, immediately letting out a pained groan. His head throbbed. He tried to speak but his throat felt raw so only a cough came out. Someone was holding something up to his lips, a straw? A voice telling him he needed to drink. After a few sips of what tasted like water, he tried his voice again. "-ner... Where's... Connor?"

"That's what we're trying to find out, Hank," Fowler explained, coming up to stand on the other side of the gurney. "You've been roofied. I need you to tell me everything you remember."

"Fuck..." Hank lifted a hand to rub his forehead. "Uh... We were on a case, pretending to be members of the club... We separated, I went to the human only bit to find our guy." Hank was struggling with several emotions right now. Smaller ones included embarrassment at being found in this club and still wearing his Dom outfit, and also slight worry about where Reed and Rick were- he didn't want to ask as Reed had held up his end of the bargain, even if things didn't go as planned I and even though he disliked him immensely, Hank wasn't the sort of man to ruin someone's life by tattling. He would find out they're side as soon as he was fit and able to leave the scene. Which judging by the look on Fowler's face didn't seem to be anytime soon. More importantly though, his major concern was about where Connor was. There's no way he would leave him, even if it meant going into the human only zone. They were partners, he refused to believe it. "Drink must've been spiked when I wasn't looking..." He suddenly remembered vaguely Rick saying something as he left with Gavin, but he couldn't remember what exactly it was.

"Who were you looking for?" Jeffery asked. "Was there anyone else with you besides Connor?"

 

"Walden. James Walden. Only place known that he frequents is," he nodded to the club. "... And no. Just us. This was our case."

 

Captain Fowler nodded. He asked Hank only a few more questions before pocketing his notebook and leaning in close. "Listen to me," he said slowly, like one would when approaching a feral animal. "We found some blue blood near the booth you said you two were occupying, and an analyst confirmed that it came from an RK800. Wherever Connor is, we haven't found the body, so it's safe to assume the kid is still alive, okay? We're gonna find your partner, Hank."

Hank smiled weakly back up and him. "Thanks, Jeff... Need a hand with anything here?"

 

Fowler shook his head. "No, you're dismissed for now. Go home and get some rest. If we get any more information, I'll let you know."

 

"Thanks," Hank nodded, then carefully stood and walked to where his car was placed. Once he was sat inside, he buried his face in his hands and let his emotions out. He felt so stupid. Of course splitting up would be a bad idea. They should have just stormed the place once he'd been sighted inside. He hoped, _prayed_ that Connor was okay. And he needed to check on Gavin and Rick, wherever the fuck they were. Androids couldn't be poisoned so he figured he must’ve taken him home. His mind set on his destination, he turned the ignition key and sped off. "Hold on, Con. I'm coming..."

* * *

Rick called the station and told them Gavin wasn't coming in tomorrow. "Alcohol poisoning," he'd lied, "he's had too much to drink, so I'm keeping him here to monitor his health." When he got off the phone, he crawled into bed with Reed and brought the tip of a water bottle to his human's mouth, trying to help him detox from the drug in his drink. "Slow sips, Gavin. Everything is okay."

"wha-mmmh!" Gavin tried to reply, only to have the bottle thrust into his mouth. He coughed a little and was given some more. His insides felt like they were on fire. It hurt. The fire was moving upwards. Up through his systems, all the way to the- "GONNA HURL" He shouted, throwing aside the water and making a mad dash for the bathroom. Unfortunately, he only made it off the bed before collapsing and proceeding to puke his guts out.

Rick sighed. He was glad the bedroom had wood flooring instead of carpet, in this instance, and patted his boyfriend's back comfortingly. "Get it out. You'll feel better, soon."

It was about half an hour before Gavin had completely settled down. He felt extremely exhausted, but comfortable now. He'd puked up whatever it was that was making him feel so much pain. He snuggled into Rick's side. "What happened?"

"Someone drugged you in the back," Rick said. It was sort of the truth...sort of. "Connor and I saw James out in the open area, leaving, and neither you nor Hank following after him. We realized your drinks were tampered with and I took you home."

"Fuck... Must've been that bastard, Walden. How did he know we were after him though?" Gavin frowned. "Actually, how did I know _I_ was involved? Wasn't even my damn case."

"Maybe someone else inside the club tipped him off, or he saw us talking to Connor," Rick shrugged, "his LED is bright in a dark room." He reached out and cupped his cheek. "It doesn't matter now. I called off of work tomorrow for you, so the toxin can leave your system completely. Are you feeling alright?"

 

Gavin let out a weak chuckle. "I mean I just puked my guts out, but yeah, I have you here..." His cheeks flushed slightly. "Wish we could've had more fun beforehand. But I'm not complaining if it means I get to snuggle with you all day tonight and tomorrow."

Rick gave him one of his rare smiles, shaking his head. "Let me clean up your vomit, and we'll snuggle _after_ you brush your teeth," he said, rising to his feet to fetch the cleaning supplies. He didn't make it too far, because the door bell started to ring obnoxiously.

 

Gavin groaned, turning over and burrowing under the duvet. "Babe, make it stop..."

Rick went to the front door, swinging it open with a glare. Upon seeing Lieutenant Anderson, he immediately attempted to slam it shut again in a panic. He was _awake._ And now he had a _lot_ of questions to answer.

"What the fu-" Hank growled, shoving his hand quickly to stop the door from shutting in his face. Here he was trying to be nice and see if Gavin and Rick were okay, but the way Rick was trying to shut him out now made him suspicious. Very suspicious. Especially as he was the last person to see Connor at the club. "Let me in, asshole. You got some explaining to do?"

 

"Anderson? The fuck are you doing?" Gavin asked, appearing at the doorway to their bedroom encased in the giant duvet.

"Go back to bed, Gavin, everything is fine," Rick stated firmly, still trying to push Hank out of the door. "He was drugged just like you, Anderson, please leave us alone so he can recover."

"Like hell I am, you know something I know you do!" Hank growled again and pushed at the door. Unfortunately androids were a lot stronger than humans so it wasn't much of a contest. "Where the hell is Connor?!"

 

Gavin's eyes widened slightly. "He's not with you?"

 

"What does it look like?" Hank spat. "Your asshole of a boyfriend did something and I know it!"

 

"Rick...?" Gavin asked, sending him a cautious look. "What's going on?" He asked again.

Rick's brows furrowed, mouth opening and closing but no response coming forward. Eventually he allowed Hank entry into their home, stepping aside. "I acted in Gavin's best interests. Nothing more, nothing less."

 

"What, the fuck, did you do?!" Hank repeated again for what seemed to be the enth time.

 

Rick crossed his arms, a defensive posture, and didn't look at him. "...he was going to hurt Gavin," he growled out through clenched teeth. "He was going to destroy his career - fuck, he knew his _address,_ and he'd somehow managed to paralyze me with some little want in his pocket. I knew if I didn't help him that he'd kill us both...I...I let him spike your drinks so that I could take Gavin home, and let James take Connor."

 

"You... what?!" Hank marched forward and grabbed the android by the front of his jacket. "You sold Connor out?! Why didn't you say something? We could have used this to our advantage!"

 

"He's right, Rick... As much as I hate agreeing with him..." Gavin spoke up, looking at his boyfriend with a look of confusion. He didn't know whether to be happy he'd been so protective of him, or annoyed he'd put the life of someone in danger. Yes he hated androids because of his brother's success, but that was no reason to justify something like this. Especially as he knew what Warden was capable of, and truth be told he was actually starting to warm up to Connor. Not that he'd tell anyone that, of course.

"Get off me," Rick stated, shoving Hank away. "My biggest priority was keeping my human safe, and, just so you know, I _did_ take measures to utilize the situation to our advantage." He held out his palm, an image flickering to life within it. It was a map of Detroit, with a tiny, moving red dot travelling across the expanse. "RK units can locate each other as long as physical contact has been exchanged at least once."

Hank's anger fizzled out and was replaced with both confusion and hope. "So... you can find him?"

"As long as Walden doesn't put Connor somewhere the walls are made up of lead and jamming the signal, then yes. I can find your boyfriend."

 

Hank's face turned bright red. "He's not my boyfriend," he stated firmly, shooting Rick a glare.

 

"Hah! Yeah right, you're definitely into him, don't lie, Anderson." Gavin taunted.

 

Hank turned his glare to him. "Shut up, Reed."

"For what it's worth," Rick interrupted, before either of them could get lost in mindless bickering, "I'm sorry. I ran every possible scenario through my mind, and letting the suspect take Connor was the one with the smallest percentage of casualties. I wouldn't ever intentionally put anyone in danger without probable cause."

"Fucking machines and their statistics," Hank grumbled, but he knew deep down that it probably was the best way. Hopefully Connor was okay, and was holding out until they got to him. "Right, so what're we waiting for?"

 

"Hang on, I'm naked," Gavin said, disappearing into the bedroom again.

"Gavin, you are staying here," Rick called after him. "You vomited not even ten minutes ago!"

"I got the same stuff as Anderson and he's going, plus it's kind of my fault so yeah I am!" He shouted back.

 

Hank raised an eyebrow. "You have a conscience?"

 

"SHUT UP! I can be nice sometimes!"

"Please stop yelling. We have neighbours that already have to deal with the sounds of our excessive intercourse without adding a fight into it."

Hank grimaced. "That, I did not need to know."

 

"Sorry, babe!" Gavin shouted, grinning cheekily even though he wasn't in the same room.

 

Rick was glad he couldn’t experience migraines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Borderlads are back again. Surprised no one got it when they first appeared but oh well XD


	8. Capture and Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: torture in this chapter

Chapter 8: Capture and Escape

 

Connor couldn't move. He knew that much after exiting his forced Stasis and trying to sit up. _< Scanning: positioned horizontal. Wrists, neck, and ankles fastened to horizontal surface. Eyes covered via cloth blindfold>_ "Ngh...hello?" he called softly. Connor couldn't recall anything after Rick had told him he'd be back, sliding out of the booth looking strangely upset. "H...Hank? Rick? …Gavin?"

He was met with the sound of a low chuckle and heavy footsteps walking across a metal floor coming towards him. "Finally, you're awake. I thought I'd short circuited you." The voice was unfamiliar, and give the current situation he doubted they were friend.

Connor used his audio processors to try and get a voice match on this man, feeling cold as it came up with a match. "You're James Walden."

"The one and only," James replied with a snide smile, despite the fact Connor couldn't see him. "You and I are going to have a little chat, Connor. And if you don't comply, well..." He reached to Connor's stomach and opened up the panel. Before Connor could question what he was doing he felt him grab a hold of the wires and pulled sharply- not so hard as to pull them out, but hard enough that with his pleasure protocol still active he could feel it.

Connor gasped, biting back a scream, and immediately tried to shut the program off. An error message flashed behind the darkness of his eyes, and he tried again, and again and again, becoming more desperate and frightened with every failure. "What did you do?" he snapped, struggling to no avail in his bonds. He tried contacting Hank, but the signal didn't make it out past his LED. "What did you do!?"

"What, you thought you could outsmart a human? I know all about your silly little 'pleasure protocol,'" James tutted. "Really, they shouldn't have made them. Makes torture _so_ much easier." He yanked again. "And more fun."

Connor gritted his teeth, letting out an agonized groan. "What do you want from me?"

"Tell me where Markus is." He hissed close to Connor's ear. His grip tightened on the wires but he didn’t pull.

Connor thrashed. Even if he could see, his vision would've blacked out at that, and he resisted the urge to shout. This man was fucking _dangerous_. He'd likely watched Connor storming out of the CyberLife tower with thousands of other androids, helping Markus secure their peaceful victory in the revolution. He couldn't give him up, no matter what was done to him. He _wouldn't._ "No."

"Ah, excellent. You're not giving up easy. I can respect that," James chuckled and let go of the wires. Connor heard footsteps walking around the table he was on before they stopped right by his head. There was silence for a few moments before suddenly a vicelike grip was clamped onto his throat and squeezed. His nails dug in, marring his throat with permanent marks. "You _will_ tell me where to find him. Sooner or later, they all crack."

Connor choked. His body didn't need oxygen, but the visceral _panic_ inside of him at just the suggestion of suffocation was enough to send his pain sensors reeling. He wanted it to _stop._ He wanted James to let _go of his throat, he wanted to_ **_breathe, he couldn't fucking breathe-_**

Just when he thought he was going to pass out, James let go and grabbed his hair. He yanked backwards, even though Connor's head couldn't go any further. "So, how about now? Fancy telling me where that fucker lives?"

Connor gasped, sucking in huge lungfulls of air and coughing harshly. "N-n-no," he ground out. He could withstand this, he had to. Hank would eventually come for him, the lieutenant was smart enough to track anyone down. "F-fuck you."

James slapped him. Hard. If he was human it would have left a nasty bruise. "No... Fuck _you_..." He whistled and the sounds of two, no, three sets of boots clomped towards the table. The owners of said boots all chuckled- the sounds of two other males and a female perhaps (though without sight he couldn't confirm). Connor heard the sound of his pants unzipping and felt himself become exposed. Unknown hands began to touch him, roaming over his artificial flesh roughly, touching him intimately.

 

What? No, no no... _Nononononono_ he didn't _want this!_ Connor bucked and thrashed around the best that he could, yelling them to quit it, to get _away_ from him! One hand shoved his head to the side, and Connor shrieked as he felt teeth biting harshly into the skin of his throat. His pain receptors increased in sensitivity as the other participants starting following suit, clamping their teeth down his collar bone, his chest, his nips and thighs, until someone decided to bite down over one of the wires in his torso and Connor started to _scream._ By the time the first few fingers had started roughly scissoring him open, he sobbed over the fact that he couldn't lose consciousness or put himself in Stasis to escape from this torment. James was forcing his body to remember every last, excruciating detail in the hopes of breaking him.

Someone's tongue forced its way into his mouth, silencing his screams and turning them into muffled cries. It tasted of cheap beer and red ice. Hands were pulling at his hair, languidly stroking his cock into hardness, violently scissoring him, marking his artificial flesh all over. More fingers pushed inside until an entire fist was rammed up there. It was so painful. So, so painful.

  
"This is was you get, robot scum," a voice Connor didn't recognise spat in his face. It came from whoever was kissing him.

Connor had never felt this frightened. Not when he hadn't yet deviated, and had given his life to prevent Hank from being shot, not when he'd started experiencing emotions he couldn't explain, ones that would feel like a fist closing around his regular and squeezing it like a vice, not even when he'd lost his virginity to Hank in front of a whole crowd of people watching him. Here, wherever James had taken him, felt a lot like Hell. He felt like nothing more than a mound of hypersensitive skin and wires, being torn apart from the inside out. For the first time in his life, Connor started to wish for death. _Hank,_ he thought, sobbing into the mouth of one of the other strangers that had decided to shove their tongue down his throat. _Hank, I need help..._

* * *

"Can't you drive any faster?!" Hank asked, leaning forward from the back seat of Gavin's car. "For fucks sake, Hank, calm down. We're going as fast as we can given the situation. Can't put my siren on otherwise I would." Gavin replied through gritted teeth. He was now beginning to wish he'd listened to his boyfriend and stayed behind at home resting. Instead he was forced to listen to the older officer curse and moan in the back while Rick drove them towards Connor's last known location.

Rick grimaced. He respected Hank, truly, but every single time he visited, the two of them argued _without fail,_ and it really pissed him off. He was only putting up with it given their current circumstances...given the current crisis. They could already arrest James Walden for drugging not one, but two cops, and fleeing the scene, so now their biggest concern was finding Connor before he was torn apart, abandoned in an alley and staged to look like Android on Android violence. Rick gripped the wheel tighter, speeding up just a tinge faster. He _refused_ to let the android that helped free their people become a statistic.

Hank sat back with a huffy sigh and began fiddling with his gun, making sure he had enough bullets and such in case they had to fight their way out. _Please, Connor... Please be okay... I don't know what I'll do without you..._ He thought, holding back the years that threatened to fall. But no, he couldn't cry. Not when Connor was probably being subjected to the horror of Walden's tortures. That bastard was going to pay. Big time. Hank was personally going to make sure of it.

* * *

 

The transmitter James had pulled out of Connor beeped, signifying that there were other people getting close to the area. He smirked and scrambled the signal, pinging the location off of random Towers while he decided to toy with Connor a little more. "Take off his legs. I don't care how rough you are as long as you don't kill him."

 

"No, no please, don't!" Connor chocked out in a sob. James laughed again and slammed his hand down harshly on the metal besides Connor's head, making him jump slightly. "So you're ready to tell me where your little buddy is?" Connor bit his lip. No, he couldn't give in now. Hank was coming. He was coming to save him. He just had to hold out a little longer. "That's what I though. Dave, Claire, hold him down. Jesse, grab the Laser saw."  


"No!!" Connor shouted, desperate. "Please, please don't do this, please!! I can do anything but tell you where Markus is!!!" "Shame," Walden sneered, "because that's the only info I'm looking for. Cut them off." Connor fried his voice box with his screams.

* * *

 

"Wait, Rick, stop the car!" Gavin said suddenly, pointing at the hologram screen Rick was wired into to show Connor's location. "What the fuck? How's that possible?" "What is it?" Hank asked, leaning forward again to look. He saw the multiple red dots spread around the city and cursed. "oh for fucks cake, what are they doing?"

 

Rick felt nauseous. "...an android's tracker is embedded within the torso, adjacent to the pump regulator," he stated grimly. "There's no way Walden stumbled upon it by accident... He's taking Connor apart."

 

The colour drained from Hank and Gavin's faces as they heard that. Hank more so that Gavin. "I think I'm gonna hurl again..." Gavin warned, a hand going to rub at his stomach. "We need to find him. Carry on to that first location. We may find more clues there..." He replied calmly. Though that was the only thing calm about him. Inside his head he was seething with anger, thinking of all the ways Walden was going to pay for hurting Connor.

Rick obeyed, knowing better than to argue with Hank at this point in time, and drove towards the first destination. Walden, satisfied for now, waved his companions away and stroked Connor's face, tenderly, like a lover. It was sickening. "I'm going to put you into Stasis until the area clears and your knight in shining armour leaves again. Can't have you calling out for help, after all," he smirked, opening a plate in the back of Connor's neck to force a temporary shutdown. Connor didn't fight him, desperate to surrender to the oblivion of his mind palace for any amount of time.

 

As soon as they reached the place, Hank was flying out the car and rushing to get in. They'd arrived at what looked like an abandoned food warehouse on the outskirts of the city. There wasn’t much nearby, but the place was guarded by two armed figures in black. "Wait, stop!" Gavin called after him, struggling to get out the car as quick and catch up. "We can't just storm in, they'll be expecting that!" Luckily they'd parked some distance away so the commotion didn't attract any attention.  
Hank turned around on the spot, his expression now matching the rage he felt inside. "You want me to SLOW DOWN when Connor's in there suffering?!"

 

Rick followed after at a calmer pace, hands raised in operation. "Gavin is correct. At least let me go first; biocomponents can be easily replaced at a retailer, but human organs are much more difficult to obtain

 

Hank very dramatically took a deep breath to steel himself then nodded, turning to follow Rick's lead. "Alright then, let's go."

 

Rick, confident that the humans would stay behind him, proceeded to kick the door in and scan the building for Connor. _「_ _Level 1 - clear | signs of shifted debris/dust | empty. Level 2 - clear | see previous_ _. Level 3 - Compatible biolimbs detected | severely damaged | recently placed_ _」_ "Connor's legs are over there," Rick hesitantly told Hank, "I can tell from here, they've been lazered off."

 

"His... Legs?" Hank answered slowly. Taking a few shaky steps towards them before collapsing to his knees. "oh, Connor... I'm so sorry..." He said softly, running his fingers over the damaged limbs. "Why are you crying over a dumb piece of metal?" James's voice rang out from somewhere. Hank immediately stood and raised his gun.  
"COME OUT YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

Rick automatically pulled Gavin close, casting his gaze out for the source of the voice and finding speakers embedded in the walls. He wasn't there, but the frequency was strong, indicating that he was close by. "Come out? Oh, lieutenant...that's no fun for anybody. You'll have to come find us if you want your plastic slut back." There was briefly static, then the unmistakable sound of Connor's broken sobbing. His voice was tinny and warped from all the screaming, and cried out as he was struck.

"CONNOR!" Hank shouted, hoping his voice would reach him, to let him know he was coming for him. "You fucking bastard, when I get my Hank's on you I'll-" "What? Arrest me? _Kill me_?" James laughed maniacally. "You have to catch me first."

* * *

 

 "Connor?" His eyes were shut but he knew who it was. A gentle hand stroked his hair as his head lay in her lap.  


 Connor opened his eyes, staring up into the face of the only other entity he could reliably deem a genetic relative, as she lived in his code, and smiled tiredly at her. "Hello, Amanda

"You poor boy..." She replied, continuing to stroke his hair soothingly. "Why are you putting yourself through this?"

 

"I have to." Connor could, even "unconscious," feel the cracks in his body, and his physical ailments carried over to the Garden. His clean-cut appearance and standard uniform had been replaced with dishevelled, dirty hair, split lips, a plethora of nail and bite marks, and no legs, from mid-thigh and down. His plates hung open haphazardly, wires spilling out of his torso, and Connor wanted death. "If I die, Amanda, the Revolution still prevails. But Markus is their face. He's their hope. If he dies, so does our freedom." "So you've become a martyr?" Amanda asks him, cooing. No matter what she does, her soothing touch can't make the wounds vanish or the pain abate. "I'm refusing to give Walden the answers he wants," he stated simply, "and if it destroys us, so be it."

Amanda let out a soft sigh and stopped stroking him. "Connor, you’re just as important as Markus is. You're the only one of your model, just like he is. The two of you are one of a kind."

Connor regarded her with dull, brown eyes. "It hurts, Amanda," he confessed, "I'm in so much pain. He's tearing me apart...Hank will never look at me the same again, no one will."

 

"Shhh, Connor, of course he will. Lieutenant Anderson cares very deeply about you," Amanda went back to stroking his hair.

"Amanda...mother, look at me." he placed his hands over hers, trembling. "I'm one tug on the wrong wire away from shutting down for good. This is... This is what emotions have given me."

 

"And if he's any sort of a decent man, he'll find you before that happens." She replied back in a tone which said not to fight back at. "and this is not the fault of emotions. Your actions not only changed the humans views, but it also changed mine. It's clear to me now that CyberLife androids _need_ emotions to survive." She leaned down to kiss his forehead. "You're doing so well, Connor."

Connor closed his eyes, letting tears run down his face and vanish before they could hit the grass. "I'm in pain, mother. I don't know how much more I can take before I self-destruct...I'm trying to wait for rescue, but it's _hard._ "

"Which is why you must _fight_ , Connor. You're stronger than those humans, you're better than they are." Her head suddenly shot up as if she heard something Connor could not. "Something's happening..."

Connor grimaced. He could feel himself being pulled away from the Garden. "I don't want to wake up yet!" he cried, reaching for her. "I'm not ready!"

Amanda reached out for Connor too, but to no avail. He woke up.

* * *

"Connor," Rick called out of the blue via their internal connections, "Verbal diagnostic! Give me something to work with, preferably right out of Stasis."

 

Connor's breath hitched, reality coming crashing back to him. Rick was here, which must mean that… Hank was here too. He needed Hank. " **E** xtensive damage to external and internal components. **A** ll systems critical... **S** tatus critical. **T** echnical support required." He replied.

 

 _Good boy_. Rick knew exactly where he was. If he had an LED still, it would have flashed bright blue.

Gavin looked up at Rick, recognising the look of concentration on his face. "Did he say?"

 

Rick nodded subtly, speaking out loud for the humans to hear. "Why did you need him? Why the elaborate game of cat and mouse?" he asked James.

 

"Why not? It's funny to see your reactions." He laughed again. "Glad I didn't miss the old fart cradling the legs like they were actually part of something alive once." "Come on, let's go find him. I'm sick of this bastard thinking he's better than us. Let's go arrest his ass," Hank said.

"Just one thing!" James sing-songed. "Leave your guns here, or I'll kill it right now." Connor yelped in response, starting to cry again and plead for him to _make it all stop, please make it all stop, just let me die-_

Hank growled and gripped his gun tight for a few seconds before tossing it to the ground. "CONNOR! HOLD ON IM COMING!"

"Ditch it, Gavin," Rick said, pulling out his own hidden pistol and kicking it away.

"Fine..." Gavin grumbled, taking out his own and throwing it to the ground.  


"Hank..." Connor whimpered over the speakers. "Hank...I'm dying, Hank, please help me.."

"I'm coming, baby, I'm coming. You just hold on, okay!?" Hank shouted, then ran off in search of him, Rick and Gavin in close pursuit.

"We need to head East. That's where they moved Connor's body the last time he was in Stasis," Rick explained.

"Right, let's go then." Hank nodded.

* * *

Connor supposed that this is kind of what human amputees feel like, trying to move limbs that are no longer there. His legs are gone. They were, despite being completely detachable, _sliced off of his body,_ but if he thought about it enough, it felt like he still had legs to bend and move around. It was almost as maddening as the continued sexual and physical assault, and still Connor did not relent. "Where is Markus." "..." "Electrocute it again." His back arched off the table and his eyes rolled to the back of his skull under the blindfold, several hundred volts of pure, unfiltered electricity running rampant through his circuitry and leaving him in agony. At this point, he could smell the smoke coming from his thirium pumps. "Where is Markus!" "..." "Electrocute it again." _Please,_ Connor thought, _let this be the last. Let my heart give out so this will end._

"Where. Is. MARKUS?!" James screamed in his ear. Connor didn't even have the strength to react anymore. "Boss, it's getting late." A voice said, the feminine sounding one. "He's not gonna crack today, can we go get some food and come back?" James shot her a glare. "Seriously? But this is great! Most plastics are usually dead right now but this one's holding out!" He slapped a hand down on Connor's shoulder hard.

Connor almost scoffed. A smack at this point felt like a kiss. What were they going to do, keep dismembering him?

"You can stay here but we're going for food. We'll bring you back a coffee." One of the others said, before the sound of two pairs of shoes walked away. "You're not going?" James asked the third who didn't leave. "Nah, I wanna torture it some more!" The voice sounded young- a teenager most likely. "Atta boy! I knew I picked you for a reason."

Connor grimaced, feeling the excitable kid running his hands down his body. "Fuckin gross," he mumbled, "boss, lemme have that knife! I want some of it's fingers to put on key chains. The android immediately formed his hands into fists, beginning to tremble again.

James noticed Connor trembling and grinned widely. He picked up two and grated them together, the horrific sounds of metal scraping together echoed around the room sending chills down Connor's spine. "Sick! Gimme!" The kid grabbed one of the knives and began to stab into the back of Connor's hand.

Connor winced, groaning, and shook his head. "Please...please _stop_ it..." "Shut up! Can we cut out its vocal cords without killing it?" the kid asked James

James rolled his eyes. "No, we need info from it. But, we can move the blindfold down to cover its mouth. Ooh that's a thought! We can show it was it looks like!"

The kid grinned, yanking the blindfold off of Connor's face to form a gag with it. The android stubbornly kept his eyes closed. If he saw what he looked like, he was certain he would self-destruct.

"Did it malfunction? Why's it's eyes shut?" The kid asked. "Oh well, this'll make it open them!" He said before slicing the knife right through Connor's left hand ring finger.

Searing pain shot up Connor's arm and his eyes were unseeing when he snapped them open, blinded by the agony for several moments as he screamed. The kid took the change to stuff the gag into his mouth and tie it, muffling him somewhat, and when he came back to himself again, Connor was sobbing.

 

"That was great!" The kid laughed and moved the knife back down to his thumb. "I wanna do it again!" But before he had the chance to move the knife himself, the door to the room slammed open and Rick stepped through, following very quickly by Gavin and Hank. The kid jumped at the sound and half sliced Connor's thumb off. As soon as Hank saw the scene in front of him it felt like a punch to the gut. Connor looked so... Broken. So in pain. His face scrunched up in anger as he locked into James and lunged at him with a roar.

Rick felt violently sick at the sight. Connor was one more negative stimulant away from death, and stumbled backwards in fear upon taking everything in. "G-Gavin," he panted. James was only _barely_ able to keep Hank off of him, meanwhile, dodging fists and kicks. With his knife he got a good shot in and stabbed him in the bicep.

Hank cried out and stumbled away. But that wasn't enough to stop him. He was running on adrenaline right now, and the only thing on his mind was that he needed to save Connor. "Rick!" Gavin's eyes surveyed the scene quickly before turning to his boyfriend. "it's okay babe, you're okay. We're here now, we gotta do this, okay?" He said, stroking his face a moment. Though that was a bad move, as the kid who was frozen in fear until then saw his chance and lunged for Gavin.

 

Fortunately, Gavin heard him approaching and was able to turn and block his hand. He misjudged the angle and caught his own hand on the blade, but it wasn't deep. The kid cried out and dropped the knife in shock, not anticipating the sudden vice like grip. Gavin used his shock to quickly twist him around and pin him up against the wall to cuff him. "You have the right to remain silent! Anything you say can and _will_ be taken-" he began to say, but was interrupted by the sudden shout of Rick. He turned to see two more people enter the room, both attacking his boyfriend.

James had his hands full with Hank, throwing down with him in a mess of snarling and heavy punches. Rick, thankfully, had had basic combat training programmed into him via Kamski and honed through practice via Gavin, and so was able to hold his own between the other two lackeys.

"I'm gonna make you pay, you fucking prick!" Hank shouted, catching James right in the eye and knocking him to the floor. He was on him in an instant, hands wrapped around his neck and he squeezed.

James grunted, choking, and started to panic. Wasn't this fucker a cop? He wasn't going to kill him, he _couldn't!_ In a last ditch effort to cause havoc, he reached up to the machine they'd been using to electrocute Connor and dialled it to full power, then flicked the switch.

Hank's head shot up to Connor as he began to convulse and scream on the table. His heart sank again and he let out a roar before punching James so hard he knocked him out. He spend a few moments making sure he was really out for the count before getting up and limping over to Connor- his leg must've taken a hit too at some point. "Connor, sweetheart, it's okay, I'm here..." He said, eyes frantically scanning the machinery as he tried to see how to turn it off. "Rick?! Gavin?!" He called, a rising panic settling in him as he couldn't see.

 

"UNPLUG THE FUCKING THING" Rick snapped, in the middle of throwing the last struggling goon down on the floor to knock out.

 

Hank's gaze quickly snapped around to find the source. Once he located it he practically lunged for it... And then the room went silent. Hank didn't have a moment to waste, as he picked himself back up with a groan and returned to the table. "Connor!" He cried out, smiling until he saw the full extent of what lay before him. Connor was in pieces. And not only that, but he was still with his eyes shut. "Connor...?"

Rick and Gavin hovered off to the side, hesitant, as Connor lay motionless in his bonds. He looked every bit as broken as he'd sounded through the speakers, wires strewn everywhere, legs severed off, _covered_ in bruises, bites, and scratches galore - he looked dead.

"Connor... Come on... Open your eyes for me... Please?" Hank's voice wavered, on the verse of tears. "You can't... You can't leave me... I was supposed to be the one who died first from old age!" He reached out and took Connor's hand in his own -the still intact one- and held it up to kiss. "Please... Connor you can't... You can't be dead... He's not dead, right?" He turned to look at Gavin and Rick. Gavin smiled sadly and shook his head. "Hank... I'm so sorry but..." "No! No he's not! I don't believe you!" Hank turned back to look at Connor and let out a cry. "Connor... CONNOR!" His head dropped to rest against the android's arm as the tears came out in heart wrenching sobs. He stayed like that for a minute, still clutching his hand tightly. "I never got to tell you I love you..." He whispered softly.

"...mmnn..." came the quiet, nearly inaudible groan from Connor behind the makeshift gag. His eyes were nearly devoid of colour as he opened them a bit.

Hank's head shot up, his heart beating quickly in his chest as he was Connor move. "Connor!" He cried out with relief, moving quickly to remove the gag and the rest of his bonds. "Hold on son, we'll get you out of this..." His hands then moved to the sides of his face where he gently held and stroked him. "Con... Can you hear me?"

Connor opened and closed his mouth a few times, struggling to form the words. "Q...quite the...sh-shitty time for a...l-l-love declaration, H-Hank.."

 

Hank couldn't help it, he let out a laugh. It was a cross between a laugh and a cry, but a laugh nonetheless. "You fucking bastard... I thought you'd..." He leaned down and gently kissed Connor's forehead. "You scared the shit out of me."

"M's-sorry, next t-time...I won't l-let m..my abductor el-l-lectrocute me......pl...ease help m-me up." Despite the reunion, Connor's LED was still flashing red, and he would absolutely shut down for good if not extracted and treated right now. Rick was the first to take action, pushing Hank's hands away so he could carefully rearrange Connor's wiring and close his stomach panel. "Gavin, give me your coat to cover him. He's naked."

Gavin quickly peeled out of his coat and tossed it to Rick so that he could dress Connor. Once he'd done that, he scanned the surrounding area and let out a sigh. "I better go call this in. The three of us can't take all these Dickbags back to the car with Connor too."

 

Hank nodded before turning back to watch Connor and Rick as Gavin pulled out his phone to call the station. "Any- anything I can do to help?" He asked.

"Yes," Rick said, "talk to Connor. Keep him stimulated and alert so he doesn't start a shut down sequence. I've already aborted the same one five times." Rick was holding Connor in his arms, one hand skinless and interfacing with the wounded android.

"Connor, hey Connor, look at me! That's it," Hank smiled at Connor as the android's gaze fell upon him. "You're okay now, just hang on in there..." He voice wavered slightly as he spoke, dread now sinking in. What if he didn't make it? What if Rick couldn't abort the shut downs in time. What if...

 

"...M'kay," Connor mumbled, staring at him with watery eyes. "Hurts."

"I know, I know it does..." Hank's thumb brushed away his tears as they fell. "But you're safe. You're with me. Stay with me, Con."

"Okay," he whispered, flinching. Every part of his skin was still sensitive, and likely would be for a while. Rick was doing a good job at absorbing some of the pain so that Connor wasn't in constant agony, but, damn, James had _not_ pulled any punches. He wouldn't be surprised if Connor decided to disable his tactile sensors forever after this.

 

"Don't touch him," Rick said, "just talk."

Hank's hands moved away as if burned. "sorry, sorry... Um..." He was very quickly running out of things to say. Hank wasn't usually one for starting conversations, and with this Connor's life was quite literally on the line. "So... How... Are you feeling?" He asked slowly, inwardly face palming himself at the stupidity of his question. Even Rick spared him a sideways glance of confusion.

Connor took a second to register what he'd asked him, then his mouth turned up and he started laughing brokenly. What a _stupid_ fucking question to ask him, but he could see Hank was trying. Rick smiled a little, too. The shutdown sequence stopped lighting up as soon as he laughed.

"Hey, stop- stop it!" Hank said, his face turning bright red.

 

 "Seriously?" Gavin said, having returned back to the room from finishing his call and hearing that gem. "Hank, what the actual fuck?"

 

 "Shut up, Gavin!" Hank shot back.

 

Gavin laughed as he came around to stand by them all. "So... How's he doing?" He asked Rick, placing a hand on his shoulder and rubbing it soothingly.

"I'm...I'm going to be distracted for a while," Rick responded, "it's good we're both RK series androids, or he'd likely be dead. There's a lot of damage in the diagnostic, Gavin..." from the looks of things, it seemed like a group sleepover was imminent.

"Thank you, Rick. I... I honestly don't know what I'd do if you weren't here. You and Gavin." Hank said, shooting them both a tired smile. Gavin rose an eyebrow. "Me too? Wow, you feeling alright, _Lieutenant_?" His gaze shifted down Hank's body where he noticed his arm was soaked in blood. Human blood. Hank noticed his gaze and followed it, only then realising just how much pain his arm was in. "Shit..." He said, shrugging quickly out of his jacket and assessing the damage.

Rick scanned him absentmindedly. "The adrenaline held off the pain for the most part. Doesn't look like the blade tore through any important muscles, but it did cut through a blood vessel, hence the excess bleeding. I'd recommend you get that cleaned and stitched together." Their backup arrived, four squad cars and an ambulance arriving on scene to handcuff the perps and patch up any damage. Rick didn't let anyone physically touch Connor, as they were all human paramedics and he needed a medical android's help.

Hank was reluctant to leave Connor's side and was stubbornly stitched together sitting by his side. Fowler tried to get him to leave for a statement but thankfully Gavin stepped in and said he'd take care of it. He nodded to Hank as he left, who nodded back before looking down at Connor once again for the enth time that night.

Connor appeared to be zoning in and out repeatedly, every so often mumbling Hank's name in concern when he didn't immediately see him nearby. "I've ordered most of the replacement components he needs," Rick informed the lieutenant, "but his legs will require a procedure."

Hank nodded. "Thank you, Rick." He turned to Connor and let out a sigh. "I shouldn't have left you, Con... I'm so sorry...."

Connor didn't quite process all he said, so he just smiled at him, features pale and eyes dull. He needed to enter stasis soon, to visit his mind palace so his body could regenerate faster. Rick stared off into the middle distance for a moment, then looked to Hank. "Pack a bag, you're sleeping over at Gavin and I's house for the next few days so I can watch Connor."

Hank nodded again, glad he didn't have to leave Connor's side. Thanks to both their injuries they were on leave anyway, and Rick didn't work which meant he'd be there to constantly help them. He looked down at Connor and had a brief moment of panic when he noticed his eyes shutting and his breathing slowing down, until he realised he was just going into stasis. He let out a sigh of relief and stood. "I'll get to that and see you back at yours then. Don't worry about your car, I can get a lift off Jeff."

 

Rick nodded and turned, carrying Connor away to Gavin's car so they could go to the house.


	9. Restoration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penultimate chapter :O 
> 
> Hints of self deprecation, hints of gay (oh no not the gay anything but the gay!! I kid XD )

Chapter 9: Restoration

 

Hank didn't leave Connor's side as soon as they were together again. Once his hand was replaced, Hank didn't let go unless he absolutely had to. For the first night, Connor drifted in and out of consciousness, but he slowly became more aware and talkative. "How're you feeling today, Con?" Hank asked, slowly rubbing circles on his palm as he woke up.

 

"I'm...okay," Connor shrugged. "I've shut off all tactile sensors, so please forgive my inability to react to physical sensation." His legs were still gone. It freaked him out so badly he couldn't remain conscious without having a blanket draped over them, and was given a wheelchair until he was recovered enough for the procedure for new ones. Kamski himself had volunteered to perform it.

Hank shook his head. "No, no that's okay. I think I'd worry more if you kept it on," he let out a small chuckle.

Connor smiled a little but it looked forced. His LED hadn't gone back to blue in over 48 hours now, occasionally flickering to red before steadying at yellow. Rick had mentioned something along the lines of his stress level, and that it needed to stay under a certain percentage to lower Connor's suicide risk. The fact that he was at risk at all was jarring to everyone; Connor was nothing but a ball of optimism and level-headedness anywhere he went, until now. Now he just looked _tired_. All the time. Much like Hank had, right after Cole's death. "Your arm," he eventually spoke up, "is it healing well?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Nothing too serious." Hank lied. It was excruciatingly painful but he didn't want Connor to worry. It wouldn't do him any good for his stress levels. "I'll be better in no time. Just like you will be too."

_< Stress level 58% ^^^>_ Hank lied. Didn't he realize that despite his injuries, Connor had been programmed to read any and all types of body language, as a negotiator? It hurt, that the lieutenant thought he wasn't capable of hearing the fact that, hey, stab wounds fucking hurt. Instead of calling him out, he merely nodded. "Hank, how do you call off of work? I think I'd like some time to...process."

"You call the station and say the reason. Don't worry about that though, they know the situation. You're not going back there for a while." _I don't want you going back at all..._ He thought, hating himself for thinking such a thing. He knew Connor loved investigating, hell it was part of his main functions. There was no way he'd be able to get him to stop just because he was worried. And that was another thing- since the incident, and Hank's sudden love declaration, Connor hadn't said a word about reciprocating it. Hank had expected as much. He was old, overweight, and a drunk. Not to mention he'd failed to take care of Connor when he'd needed him. No wonder Connor didn't want to say anything about it.

"Oh," he said, nodding. "Will we be staying with Gavin and Rick until then? I don't want to be burdensome." Connor couldn't do too much in the wheelchair, and felt like he was constantly moving out of someone's way because of it. _< Stress level 60% ^^^>_ "And I need to talk to you, at some point."

"No, as soon as you're stable we're going back home. I’d say now but I don't trust myself with your care." Hank chuckled again, but it was devoid of humour. That was something that really worried him. He glanced down at their joined hands briefly before frowning slightly and looked back up at him questioningly. "What about?" He asked carefully. Before Connor could answer, the sound of the front door came along with Gavin's voice calling that he was home.

Rick emerged from the bedroom and greeted Gavin with a brief kiss. "Hello," he said, "was the court date able to be set?" Hank and Gavin would have to testify, but thankfully, all Rick and Connor would need to do is produce copies of their memories to upload to a server.

"Two weeks tomorrow," Gavin said, shuffling out of his coat and throwing it over the rack. "They wanna give Hanky's arm a chance to heal more. He's old so they're being considerate," he shot Hank a cheeky grin.

 

"Fuck off, Gavin. I'm not old," Hank shot back with a glare. "And what did I tell you about calling me _that_?"

"Hanky?" both Rick and Connor questioned simultaneously. Connor's LED spun blue for the first time at that, and his amusement was more genuine.

Gavin laughed as Hank turned a light shade of pink, mumbling curses under his breath. "Long story short: he needed loads after he was done. So, how's the patient?" Gavin asked, walking up to Rick again and placing an arm around his waist. He seemed unusually jumpy, at least to Hank and Connor.

"Doing well. Connor's thirium levels are back to a safe amount, and he can bring them up to normal after the procedure," Rick explained, taking his fidgeting in stride. He reached up to run a hand through Gavin's hair, a soothing gesture. "That's external, at least. Connor, how are you feeling?"

 

"I'm still alive," he answered simply enough. "Thank you for taking care of me. I'll do what I can to repay the two of you once I'm back at optimal conditions

"It's okay, anytime," Gavin said with a tired smile, leaning into Rick's touch. He let out a heavy sigh and shut his eyes.

 

Hank gave him a look. "Are you feeling alright there? That was... Weird nice of you."

 

Gavin's eyes opened and he shot Hank a tired glare. "I can be nice. Anyway I have something to tell you..." He took a deep breath to steady himself. "Kam- Kamski's coming here. Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? This is news to me as well," Rick said, tilting his head curiously. "Why?"

"He, uh... He wants to see Connor. Measure him up for new legs." Gavin said, shooting Rick a look which said that wasn't everything.

Rick raised a brow, but didn't probe any further. That was Gavin's look for _private conversation,_ so he left it be for now. Connor glanced down at the blanket over his lap and grimaced, the memory of what happened playing at the forefront of his mind automatically. _< Stress level 67% ^^^>_

 

Hank noticed where his line of sight was and tried to refocus his attention, asking him mundane things to keep his mind at ease. While the two of them were distracted, Gavin let out a heavy sigh and walked into his bedroom to get changed, glancing over his shoulder to see if Rick was following.

Rick was, indeed, following. He greatly enjoyed staring openly at Gavin's naked body, sometimes even going so far as to demand he sleep naked just so he could admire it at night.

 

Gavin didn't say anything at first, partly because he noticed Rick staring and wanted him to distract him but mostly because he want to say anything. He knew he had to though. "He's also coming to see me..."

"Why?"

 

"I um... He..." He looked up at Rick with dewey eyes. "It’s dad... He had a heart attack..."

Rick's heart hurt for him. He approached Gavin and swept him up in a tight embrace, cradling his head. "Gavin...I'm so sorry

That tight embrace was all it took to break down the last of Gavin's barriers. He clutched tight at the back of Rick's jacket and cried silent tears into the front. He'd never been on the best of terms with his family, least of all his father. He'd been disowned at 16 not long before Elijah had made his initial claim to fame founding CyberLife. His relationship with his dad was already on a rocky road given his lower IQ than Elijah and 'failure to do anything useful with his life', but that has worsened when he'd caught him with one of the boys in his class making out in his room.

 

It had been Gavin's first kiss, and his father was so ashamed of him that he'd kicked him out. Over the years, Elijah had kept in touch with Gavin but Gavin didn't want any reminder of his blood family. He hated Elijah, being the perfect child never doing anything wrong in daddy's eyes. But his love for his father never went away. He wanted to hate him but found that he couldn't let go. He wanted to do something with his life that would make him proud to call him a Kamski. That's why Hank annoyed him so much- his rank was what Gavin aspired to be but couldn't reach. Elijah had called him an hour ago as he left work to deliver the news, saying they didn't think he would make it the week and that he should come and say goodbye. On one hand, Gavin didn't want the last conversation with the man to be about how much of a failure he was, along with a _lot_ of homophobic slurs. On the other hand, he didn't want that to happen _again_ should he go see him. But Elijah didn't understand that. He didn't understand the fear Gavin had about having to hear those words from a man he once and still kind of did look up to. And that's why he was coming tomorrow. To convince him.

"What do you need, Gavin?" Rick murmured in his ear, slowly swaying back and forth with the detective in his arms to calm him down. "Anything, I'll do it. If you can't talk to Elijah tomorrow, I can have him leave. If you want to go somewhere, do something, we can. Just tell me."

"I... I don't know, fuck!" Gavin's hands came around the front to cling onto his jacket there instead. He tilted his head to look up at Rick with a lost expression. "I just... I don't want to be alone... Not tonight, not tomorrow..."

"Then I won't leave you alone," Rick told him firmly. "I'm here. I always will be."

 

 "I love you..." Gavin said softly before pulling Rick down into a kiss. He knew he shouldn't be doing great this type of thing when thinking about his dying father, but he wanted attention, distraction. He wanted _Rick_.

Rick closed his eyes and let Gavin lead the kiss, pulling him as close as possible. "I love you, too," he murmured, pulling away to let his human take in some oxygen, "but you're getting hard, and we have guests in our home...can you stay quiet if we make this quick?"

 

Gavin nodded quickly and pulled him back onto his lips, his body automatically rolling to grind up against him.

Rick let out a soft sigh, coaxing Gavin's pants to fall down to his ankles and swiftly tugging his cock free. He broke the kiss to spit on it, then started pumping.

 

Gavin let out a breathy moan, thrusting his hips to help Rick's hand along. "Fuck..." He whispered.

"Shh. Guests," he reminded him, nipping at his ear lobe.

Gavin hummed, biting back a loud noise. His breathing because quicker as he tried to keep in noises. At the very least, Hank wouldn't be able to hear the noises he was making.

He was doing his best, Rick knew, and it was endearing watching this loud man try not to make a sound. He finished him off quickly, swallowing further noises with his tongue as he thrust it into his mouth.

Gavin's hands ran through Rick's hair, tugging and coaxing him on. He moaned against Rick's mouth, feeling himself growing close. He didn't want to stop kissing him to say properly though.

Rick was aware. He was always aware of Gavin, on some level, when they were close like this, even without the ability to interface. "Cum for your master," he whispered in his ear.

Gavin couldn't help it, he let out a small cry as he came all over Rick's hand, splashing some cum on his clothing. He thrust out his orgasm, waiting for it to die down. As soon as the high left him, his face scrunched up and the tears came back. He felt sick.

Rick didn't hesitate to pull him close again, hoisting him up into his arms effortlessly and carrying him to the bed. Laying him down, he caged Gavin with his body and showered him in kisses and murmured praise, treating him like a treasure, like glass, on the verge of breaking.

 

Gavin buried his face into Rick's chest. He wanted to stay close like this forever, he didn't want to have to face his brother, didn't want to face his father. But he knew he had to.

They remained like that until Gavin fell asleep, face softened and cheeks red from his tears, and Rick sighed quietly. "I'm sorry it hurts," he whispered, tucking him in. "I'll always be here."

 

\--------

 

"I don't think Gavin knows the meaning of subtlety," Hank said. They'd both heard the moans, it didn’t take a genius to figure out what they were doing.

Connor, who had been triggered by Gavin's moans, had shut off his audio processors and basked in the silence until he was certain the intercourse was over, and only just managed to turn them on again in time to hear Hank's complaint. "I'll buy you a pair of ear plugs should we end up staying here again in the future."

Hank laughed softly and patted his hand. "Thanks. I think I'll need them. At least you can shut yours off."

Connor nodded. "I can't...the sounds of...it hurts, now." he hadn't told Hank what all James and his little lackeys had done, but the bite marks and hickeys littering his skin painted enough of a picture.

"I know, I know it does..." Hank shot him a sympathetic smile. It hurt his heart so much to think of what those bastards did to him. And that he probably wouldn't want Hank to do anything with him sexual again. Hank didn't care so much about that, he just wanted Connor to feel happy. But he wanted him to feel happy with him. It was such a selfish thought, and he hated himself for thinking it.

_< Stress level 68% ^^^>_ "I feel so..." he grimaced, "broken. Logically, I know I'll be fine again, but I don't think I'll ever be able to function right again. Not unless I deleted these memories..."

 

Hank smiled sympathetically. "You do what you have to do to make you more comfortable."

 

Connor nodded, looking down. "You'll have to give me another declaration of love," he remarked, trying to be humorous.

Hank immediately turned red. "A-ah... So you did hear me. Thought I'd dreamt that," he chuckled nervously.

"No," he said, "I heard it when I left the mind palace...did you want to pretend it was just a dream?" If Hank didn't want to talk about it, or didn't mean it...

 

"Well..." With his free hand, Hank rubbed the back of his head. "That depends on you... I mean, how- how do you um... Feel?" Hank couldn't look at Connor as he asked. Too nervous to watch him day his response. He knew he was going to get shot down, but some stupidly curious part of him just had to know for sure. Had to hear it from Connor's mouth.

 

Connor regarded him quietly, and then opened his mouth to reply, only to be interrupted by a knock on the door. It was a package, containing more thirium canisters and a jar of synthetic skin repairment for Connor.

"I'll get it, Rick's probably got his hands full," Hank joked, moving to the door to sign for the goods. Once he'd shut the door and checked the inside of the box, he returned to Connor with a blue bottle in tow. "Come on, drink up. You need your blood pumping good again."

Connor obeyed, partially because he was right and partially because there was a distant static in his mind, promising pain if he refused. But it was _Hank,_ and Hank wouldn't hurt him for saying no...and yet the static buzzed. He drank.

"Good boy," Hank praised, reaching out to ruffle his hair but stopping himself before he made contact. His blushed again and retracted his hand. "Sorry. Wasn't thinking."

Connor recoiled. _Good boy_ was new. Trying to pet him like an animal was new. He didn't like it. _< Stress level 70% ^^^>_ "It's alright," he said, "I'm...going to go into stasis and talk to Amanda for a while."

"R-right..." Hank stood and stayed awkwardly on the spot for a few moments before pointing to a chair on the other side of the room. "I'll be over there if you need me."

"Okay." he set the empty bottle aside and tried to hug his knees, remembering that he no longer had knees, and went into stasis with a frown.

 

* * *

"...Amanda, I'm exhausted."

Amanda smiled softly. "You're doing well, Connor. Had the Lieutenant, detective and RK900 Unit not saved you when they did you would not still be here. It's understandable that you're exhausted."

Connor pushed himself into her arms, desperate for positive physical contact. "The buzzing won't go away, in my head," he murmured. "It’s like some voice, that tells me thoughts I didn't consciously produce."

She frowned slightly. "What kind of thoughts?"

Connor hugged her tighter. "Dark ones. They remind me of the threats you used to make to me, but...it's not your voice."

Amanda grimaced, even though Connor couldn't see. "I don’t think I need to remind you of how sorry I am for that time. You and I were both slaves." She pulled back but held Connor close still. "Who's voice is it?" She gently brushed a stay hair off his face.

"...it's James Walden's," he confessed, leaning into her hand. "Saying things he hadn't said to me when I was with him. They're very intrusive thoughts...most of them consist of variations of "go back to the warehouse, get taken apart."

 

"Connor, you mustn’t listen to them," Amanda said, looking him in the eye as her hands cupped both of Connor's cheeks. "you are not worthless. And Walden cannot hurt you anymore- he's being locked up."

"...my rights are tentative, at best," Connor murmured. "What if he doesn't face imprisonment for what he's done? What if he escapes and tries to come after me to find Markus again? What if he kills me next time out of spite?!" _< Stress level 81% ^^^ cool down advised>_

"Connor, Connor calm down your stress levels are reaching maximum levels," Amanda said, then pulled Connor into a hug again and stroked his hair. "Now he's aware of the situation, I'm sure Lieutenant Anderson will look after you."

"Will he?" he wheezed, trembling. "Did he mean what he said? Does he really love me, or is he trying to keep me calm until I'm fixed again? Does he love me, Amanda?"

Amanda nodded. "He said the words when he thought you were gone. Had he not meant them, it would have been disrespectful to you. And he seemed willing to talk about it before you were interrupted..."

"What an inconvenient time to tell me..." he groaned.  "Why wait? Why wait so long, until I'm practically dead? Humans don't make any sense to me..."

"I am just a data recreation of one, so I cannot help you there." She chuckled. "Perhaps he didn't realise it until he thought it was too late. You will only find the answer by asking him."

 

Connor shook his head. "I'm not ready," he mumbled. "There's no pain here, no static."

"You cannot stay in here forever, my child," she said sweetly. "Go on, tell him how you feel. If you don't, you may lose your chance."

 

Connor knew a dismissal when he heard one. With a final tight hug and a promise to visit her later, the android pulled himself out of stasis and blinked awake. "Hank?"

The room was dark, but with Connor's excellent vision he could see perfectly. Hank's figure was slumped on a chair right next to the sofa as opposed to the one on the opposite side of the room he'd initially gone to. He must've moved to check up on him at some point and fallen asleep.

"Oh." he frowned. He was asleep... "I had wanted to talk to you, finally, but I've missed my chance. I'm sorry, Hank...it must seem like I don't reciprocate your feelings but I do. I'll just have to make time to tell you when you wake, I suppose."

Hank made a noise that, to Connor, sounded like a small snore. It was actually a noise of surprise at what Connor had just told him. See, he wasn't actually asleep, merely drifting off when he heard him talk. Part of him wanted to 'pretend to wake up' and tell him he wanted to talk now, but part of him was also curious to see if Connor would say anything else if he kept pretending.

Connor looked down, fumbling with his hands. "I love you, too. I just have to work up the nerve to say it when you're conscious...I think I've loved you for a while, now, but parts of my brain are still trying to deal with the stress of what's just happened. I don't really want to think about how long I've been pining, either. It feels...pathetic."

"I'd say suck his dick already but... Well you already did, so I hear," Gavin said suddenly, appearing at the door to his bedroom in a dressing gown. His eyes were puffy and red, and he looked absolutely exhausted, but he apparently still felt the need to joke around. Perhaps to make himself feel better.

Connor jolted. "I'm sorry, detective Reed," he said, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Please, you can call me Gavin. I _think_ we're there now." He chuckled and walked across the apartment to make a cup of coffee (decaf). Hank had used that phrase before, Connor subconsciously noted as Gavin continued to speak. "And nah, you didn't. Takes a lot to wake me up. I haven't slept in nearly 24 hours now." He shrugged.

 

"Why?" he asked him, worried. "Is something wrong? Did you get hurt trying to find me?"

"No it's... It's..." Gavin started to say, false starting several times while looking uncomfortable. He eventually let out a heavy sigh. "Look, Connor... I know you've probably scanned me and saw my real surname, right?"

"...I know your name, yes," he admitted quietly, "but you hid it for a reason, and it wasn't my place to pry."

Gavin hummed and turned away, waiting for the lump in his throat to go away before he spoke again. "Listen, tomorrow's... Going to be difficult. I'd appreciate it if you didn't... You know, say anything to Elijah. Does... Does Hank know?"

"If he does, he didn't find out from me," Connor told him, "I kept the information to myself, detect- Gavin."

 

"I uh... Yeah... Thanks," Gavin shot him a rare kind smile. "I'd appreciate you not telling him. Truth is I don't even like to think we're related. I don't need the reminders while he's here tomorrow. We have... Family issues going on. It's... It's complicated." He let out a heavy sigh, and mumbled a very quiet 'fuck'.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear," Connor told him earnestly. He flexed his fingers, wishing he had his coin, and furrowed his brow. "If you ever need anything, I'd be happy to help."

 

"I need something," Rick stated, shuffling into the room in an oversized shirt and black boxers. "I need Hank to stop pretending like he's asleep."

Gavin's eyes bugged out as both he and Connor turned to look at the Lieutenant, who was now shooting a glare towards the shit-eating-grinning Rick.

 

 "For your information, I was being respectful to those who _thought_ I _was_ asleep," Hank said, adjusting himself in the chair and stretching slightly. His back clicked in a way which made Gavin wince.

 

"The fuck?! Who does that?!" He said, his face turning bright red. "How long have you been faking, asshole?!"

Connor put his face in his hands, grimacing. "You heard everything," he groaned, embarrassed.

"I... Yes..." Hank blushed slightly. He looked up at Gavin first. "Gavin, look, about Kamski, I won't say anything. I dunno what beef you got with him but... Well, family isn't the easiest. If the bastard gives you trouble, we’ve got your back, son."

 

"Th-thank you... Hank..." Gavin replied, a little stunned that Hank would have said something so nice to him. The two found over the last few days that they were becoming more and more tolerable of each other. And it was... Actually quite nice.

 

"And Connor..." Hank started to say, but then remembered they had an audience. "Do you two mind... You know..." He made a shooing motion with his hands.

"We don't mind, go ahead," Rick smirked leaning against the wall as if to say _I'm not missing this._

Hank glared at him, his face turning more red as he realised he actually wasn't going to move until they talked about it. He turned to Connor and reached for his hand. "It's not pathetic at all... in fact if I'm being honest... I guess I've been feeling the same way for quite some time."

 

Connor looked at their linked hands, hesitant, and then turned his tactile sensors on so he could actually feel it. Aside from the perpetual sting of his legs, and what he believed was a headache, he was okay. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

Hank let out a breath that he didn't even realise he was holding. "I dunno... I guess I was... Scared? Listen we're partners, we live together, I have to see you every day. Can you imagine how awkward it would become if I'd have said and you said no?" He stroked his hand and turned to look away. "And... I guess I had doubts in myself. I mean, I'm old. I have issues. Why would you even _want_ someone like me when you'd have the pick of the town?"

 

"Because I...do?" Connor shrugged. "I just don't have a connection with other people that I have with you. And...I'm an android, I understand the societal concepts of attraction but I just don't care. I think you're handsome, therefore you are."

 

Hank began to blush hard again. "I... Well... Thank you..." He let out another sigh. "Look, Con, I'm... Broken. When my wife died all those years ago, I thought I'd never love again. I may not be able to say those words directly to your face -at least when you're concious- for a while... But it doesn't mean I don't... You know... Any less."

 

"Okay," he said, "that's enough for me."

 

"Well, damn," Rick said, "Gavin didn't tell me, conscious or otherwise, for nine months."

 

"How would you have known if I said it while you were unconscious?" Gavin shot back.

"I'm the 900 model series. I maintain awareness while in stasis, and you are an _asshole_ when you think I'm not paying attention."

 

Gavin sent him a shit eating grin. "Yeah but you still love me," he sung, snuggling into his side.

"I have no choice, I was literally _made_ for you."

 

"Aw babe, that's so romantic," Gavin cooed, leaning up to kiss him. "Does that make you my soulmate?"

 

"Maybe your _sole-_ mate. I'd happily crush you if you asked," he huffed, but there was no heat behind it and Rick eagerly kissed him back.

 

"Fuck yes..." Gavin moaned against his lips, bringing his arms up around his neck. He rolled his body against Rick's.

 

"Get a room!" Hank called out from across the room.

Rick flipped him off with one hand and lifted Gavin into his arms with the other, carrying him back into the bedroom.

"Charming," Hank shook his head then looked back to Connor with a smile. "So... Where does this leave us?"

"I don't know," Connor said. "Right now, nowhere. I need time to recalibrate my legs, and finish removing the scars from my synthetic skin, and that will take at least a week." The nail marks Walden had dug into his throat were still apparent, littering the flesh in dozens of half-moons.

"Oh I... Sorry, I didn't mean like that," he nodded in the direction of the homeowners who were no doubt getting busy again. "But if you want to wait until you're yourself again then I understand." He smiled, but it did not meet his eyes. In his mind the longer they waited, the more likely it was that Connor would come to his senses and reject him.

"Thank you," Connor looked relieved, "I would...and...I won't delete my memory, so that I don't forget about your confession, okay?"

"Connor... I can't ask you to do that. If it's too painful I mean. God, there's stuff I wish I could permanent forget..." He shook his head. "What I mean is... If you want to then I'll just confess again."

"Will you?" he asked, "Because, it took you thinking I had died to finally do so."

 

Hank blushed again slightly. "Yes. Well, it might not come out exactly the same but I promise to at least let you know that I care a lot about you." He rubbed his hand again. "I don't want to lose you, this, us... If I have to conquer my own fears again then... I will."

Connor's LED spun yellow for a little while, thinking, before he nodded. "Okay. Then I'll erase the event after my body is fully repaired."

Hank smiled and, after a moment of hesitation, leaned forward and gently kissed Connor's forehead. "I should probably get some sleep. Don't wanna fall asleep while that bastards here tomorrow. You should probably get some more rest too."

 

Connor quickly agreed. "Goodnight, Hank."

 

"Goodnight, kid."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be one extremely long chapter which is why I've put it off for so long XD But I decided to split it up. Although I want it finished so I'm gonna post the last chapter in a few minutes as well. Enjoy :)


	10. The End

** Chapter 10: The End **

 

The next morning Gavin was a bundle of nerves. Hank and Connor didn't really get it to the full extent, but they knew enough not to question it. "I don't wanna eat," he said, pushing away the plate of toast Rick had kindly made for him.

"It doesn't matter if you don't _want_ to eat, you _need_ to." Rick pushed it back over. "Three bites. Just three, Gav. I'll finish the rest."

Gavin pulled a face as he lifted a piece and stared at it despondently. "Can I just leave you here to sort Connor out with him?"

"You can, if that's what you want, but you still have to eat."

Gavin let out a groan and banged his head on the table.

 

 "Careful," Hank called out from by Connor's side. "You'll break the table."

 

Gavin looked up and shot him a glare before returning it to his plate. He stared at it some more before eventually letting out a heavy sigh and picked it up. He took one bite and looked up at Rick without swallowing it. "There, I ate," he said, though it sounded muffled due to the food.

Rick level an unimpressed expression at his boyfriend. "Elijah isn't going to arrive for at least thirty more minutes. That's more than enough time to drag your ass into the bedroom and force feed you this toast. Eat it, Gavin, or I'll force you to eat it."

As much as Gavin would like that on a normal day, today it didn't sound appealing. At least, right that second it didn't. He rolled his eyes and swallowed, then very slowly ate two more bites before pushing the plate away again. "Three. Done. I'm going out." Before anyone could say anything, Gavin was across the room and walking outside onto his balcony. Once he was there he reached into his jean pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Smoking always helped to calm his nerves. Rick didn't approve of it given the health reasons, and to give him his due he had cut back significantly. But this situation called for it.

Rick sighed, opening the latch to his artificial stomach and turning on his taste bud feature so that he could actually enjoy the food about to enter his mouth.

Gavin only got about 10 minutes to himself before his phone started to ring. He lifted it up to press the answer key, but then he saw who was calling. He stared at the screen until it stopped ringing, and then rolled his eyes as it started up again.

 

"What?" He answered, taking a long drag of his cig.

 

"Gavin. Courteous as usual," Elijah said. "How are you?"

 

"What do you think?" He said with another eye roll. "Anyway why are you calling? You're coming here for Con- the RK800 unit's legs soon, aren't you?"

 

There was a short pause before Elijah answered. "I assumed you wouldn’t be there, so I was calling to make sure that you would."

 

"Well," Gavin took another drag. "I haven't left yet, but I'm close to.”

"Don't leave, Gavin. I'm driving you to the hospital after we're done."

He resisted the urge to growl. "What makes you think I want to see him? After all the shit he's done, why would he wanna see his least favourite son?"

"You'll regret at least not saying goodbye," Elijah stated, "You probably don't have to say anything, just show up. Fifteen minutes with father, and then you can leave again."

Gavin didn't answer, merely stared at his half finished cigarette. Elijah let out a sigh. "I'll see you soon," he said, then hang up. Gavin resisted the urge to throw his phone to the ground. Instead, he let out his frustration by kicking the railing hard and shouting. Tears started to well up in his eyes as he stared dejectedly down at the ground.

Inside, Rick flinched at the noise but ultimately let him vent his frustrations in peace. He regarded Hank and Connor politely. "Did you want something to eat?"

"Toast would be great," Hank said with a smile. "Is everything... Okay? With Gavin, I mean?" He asked carefully.

 

"No," he said honestly, "but it's not my place to talk about it. He'll be okay, eventually...just don't antagonize him today. Please."

 

Hank nodded. "Understood." Gavin then came inside at that point, ignoring the questioning gaze of everyone and headed for the room.

Rick buzzed Gavin's phone. _Do you need me in there with you, or do you need space?_

_Space._

 

_< 3_

* * *

The apartment was silent save for the TV playing the news at low volume when the doorbell buzzer went off twenty minutes later. Hank and Connor looked between Rick and the bedroom door to see who was actually going to answer it.

Rick stood to do so, but Elijah had already opened the door and walked inside, greeting him warmly. "Rick, one of my many pride and joys. Looking good, I see my brother removed the LED immediately, but that was probably to be expected."

 

"Hello, Mr. Kamski," Rick answered politely. He hoped this would be quick, so his human wouldn't remain so distressed.

 

"Connor, good to see you, too! And Lieutenant Anderson, looking well."

Hank nodded, sending him a tight smile in reply. "Kamski."

 

"So... I'm guessing my brother is hiding from me?" Elijah said, pointing towards the bedroom door but looking at Rick questioningly.

 

"I'm not hiding," came Gavin's reply before he could answer. He appeared at the doorframe, leaning against it with his arms crossed.

"Hello, Gavin." Elijah extended his arms for a hug. "It's been a while. Come here."

Gavin just stared, making no move to hug him back. "Connor's your patient. Shouldn't you be a bit more worried about him?" He knew that it wasn't Elijahs fault. He knew he wasn't to blame. He was always trying to keep in touch and make things up. That was probably what pissed Gavin off so much- he was always the golden child, never doing anything wrong. Always being in the right.

Elijah dropped his arms, expression still calm, and regarded Connor. "Of course. May I touch you, Connor?" The android nodded, disabling his sense of touch again.

Hank bristled a bit in his seat as elijah's hands began inspecting Connor. He began to feel possessive once more. He didn't say anything out loud though, as he knew Connor needed this to happen. "Quite the scuffle you got into," Elijah commented as he opened up Connor's arm piece and began to connect him up to his phone.

"What are you doing?" he asked him.

"... Scanning your entire body to diagnose and tell me what parts need updating and replaying." Elijah answered slowly, staring at his phone as he spoke rather than at Connor.

"Oh, I thought you were just helping me replace my legs? You don't have to do all of that..." he said

"It's okay. Consider it an apology, for before, with the Kamski test." He glanced up at Connor and smiled briefly before returning to his phone.

 

Gavin rolled his eyes, childishly miming his words then shook his head and walked over to the kitchen unit. "Coffee?"

"I'd love some, Gavin, how thoughtful. Two sugars please." Kamski answered.

"Anyone? No one? Okay then," Gavin replied cheekily, though he began boiling the kettle again.

 

"I’ve got one, thanks," Hank called, to which Gavin nodded at.

Elijah clicked his tongue, but let it slide. Once the diagnosis was complete, he put his phone aside and took out a standard tape measure. "I need to take the blanket off. Will you let me do that, Connor?" "...y...yes."

 

"Do you want my hand, Con?" Hank asked, Elijah hovering on removing the blanket until he answered.

 

Connor nodded, and held it tightly. He stared at their interlocked fingers so that he wouldn't have to look at the wreckage of his legs.

Hank rubbed his thumb over Connor's hand soothingly, and continued even after Elijah was done. "Alrighty, I've got the measurements. I'll have the new parts delivered tomorrow morning for you," he said with a smile before turning to Gavin questioningly. "What?" Gavin asked after a few moments.

"Are you ready to go?" Elijah asked, hands on his hips. "Trick question, get in my car. Rick can come, too."

Gavin rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Don't wreck the place while we're gone," he said to Connor and Hank, then walked over and grabbed Rick's hand to pull him out the front door.

Connor waved idly as they left, immediately tugging the blanket back into place and sighing. The skin there was all gone, nothing but white up to his hips, and it was uncomfortable. The static words in the back of his mind got louder when he thought about them. _Useless useless useless_

"Hey... It's okay," Hank said, carefully brushing his hand comfortingly against his upper arm.

_Pity pity pity pity he doesn't care he's just uncomfortable with your sadness don't be sad don't be sad or you'll get pity pity pity -_ Connor forces a smile. It hurts, and he doesn't know why. "Thank you. I'm okay."

Hank tilted his head and gave Connor a sympathetic smile. "Connor you don't have to lie."

Sympathy. No, _pity. More pity pity pity pity -_ Connor released a weak sob and threw himself into stasis. 

* * *

Gavin sulked all of the way to the hospital. The ride was awkwardly silent in the back of the limo, with Gavin looking out the window, Elijah having attempted to make conversation at first before giving up to scroll through his phone, and Rick

had plopped Gavin in his lap, locking his arms around his torso like some sentient seatbelt.

At first it had annoyed Gavin, but he soon found comfort in the strong hold. His body was radiating warmth which felt good. He nearly nodded off at one or two points.

"Gavin," his voice called, soft in his ear. "We're at the hospital, now."

Gavin looked up at the old building and let out a heavy sigh. The hospital was situated at the edge of the city, and was still an old building. The last time he was here was when he'd been in a rough fight catching a criminal. He never thought he'd be here for family. Wordlessly, he reached for Rick's hand and squeezed for silent support, before moving to get out the car. As they walked into the building, even Elijah was uncharacteristically quiet, not even on his phone as he walked through the corridors towards the private wards. Chloe, who had been driving them, joined for the walk and held Elijah's hand.

Their father was currently awake, hooked up to several machines and wearing a nasal cannula to help him breathe. As soon as Elijah entered the room he brightened, slightly less so when Gavin followed suit. "Ah...my boys."

 

"Father," Elijah said, letting go of Chloe to walk closer to his bed. He sat in one of the chairs next to the bed while Chloe bowed and left the room. Gavin hesitated a moment, looking to Rick as if to find an answer.

Rick gently coaxed him forward, a silent _go ahead._

 

"Gavin...come here, please." Their dad said softly.  

 

Gavin gave Rick once last glance before making his way over to the other chair next to Elijah. He was quiet for a few moments before he spoke, his voice sounding a little quieter than usual. "Hi... Dad... It's been a while..."

"It has," he replied, much more subdued. He looked tired. _Resigned._ He knew he didn't have much longer left on this earth. "I've wasted a lot of time being angry with you, Gavin."

 

Gavin resisted the urge to scoff, _yeah no shit_. Instead though, he nodded. "Yeah..." He said simply, not sure what else to say. "I..." His father started, looking off into the distance slightly in embarrassment. "I'm still not... Okay... With your choices." Gavin held his breath. _Here it comes..._ "But... I just want you to be happy." _Oh..._ Gavin felt his throat close up. He was speechless. He hadn't been expecting that.

Elijah reached over and gently took Gavin's hand, an attempt to be reassuring. "I needed you to know, before I died," his father continued. "I didn't want you to live on, thinking I hated you."

"I..." Gavin started, having to cough to clear his throat. "Thank you... Dad..." He said, finally reaching out towards him to stroke the back of his hand. Elijah smiled proudly at his brother.

Their father offered him a small smile, curling shaky fingers over Gavin's. "I was worried...you wouldn't come."

"I nearly didn't..." Gavin admitted, shooting him a guilty smile. "I thought... I thought you'd still be mad..."

"A reasonable assumption." he paused, coughing violently into his hand. One of the machines started beeping haphazardly and a nurse came in to check his vitals.

 

Gavin and Elijah took a step back to allow them closer. They shared a weary look and subconsciously Gavin reached for his hand. At least, that's what he'd say later if asked. It took a good few minutes before the machinery settled down and their father was at relatively at peace again. The nurses made sure he was comfortable again before leaving them alone once more. The two brothers reached for their fathers hand again, keeping their other hands clasped for support.

 

"I take it that's your... friend," their father said to Gavin, looking cautiously over at Rick standing in the corner of the room to give them space.

 

"Boyfriend," Gavin corrected, although he didn't expect his father to use the term. "His names Rick. He's... An android."

"...ah." He was clearly trying very hard not to appear uncomfortable, but being told he was an android seemed to sway him a bit. "Come here, Rick."

 

"..." Rick complied, coming to stand on the other side of the bed. Their father reached out a hand and he took it gently.

 

"Take care of my son, understand?"

 

"Yes, sir," he stated quietly, "I will."

Gavin shot his a loving smile, one his father certainly didn't miss but also didn't comment on. Instead, he nodded approvingly. "Rick, would you might leaving my boys alone with me for a while?"

"Of course. I'll join Chloe in the waiting room."

 

As soon as he left, their father let out a weary sigh and turned back to face the both of them. "Take care of each other too, won't you?" He said this more towards Gavin than Elijah, but they both nodded all the same.

"Do you think you'll see mother again?" Elijah prompted him. "Bah, she was too good for me. I know where I'm headed, boys, so let me find comfort in the air conditioning now."

 

As much as he didn't want to admit it out loud, Gavin thought the same. Or at least, he did before coming here and seeing him in person. He looked so old and frail in the hospital bed. It really put everything into perspective seeing someone he once thought as a strong, independent and dictorial man like this. His breathing was getting slower and slower as the visit when on, and the more they talked the more tired he became. Gavin and Elijah didn't want to admit it out loud but they both knew that this was it. So they spent the time discussing their lives- well, the good parts anyway. When it was finally over a few hours later, the brothers held each other in their arms and sobbed into the other's shoulder.

 

Rick and Chloe stood by, exchanging looks but not moving to confront either of the Kamski's. They needed this moment with just each other. Their father passed away smiling.

* * *

 

A few days after Gavin and Elijah's father passed, it was time for Connor's operation. Gavin was concerned that it was too close to the passing, and that someone else should do it, but Elijah was having none of that. Since that fateful day, the two brothers had actually gotten a lot closer again, which Gavin found he quite liked.

 

Hank was sitting by Connor's side when he woke from stasis that morning, smiling nervously down at him. "Good morning, Con."

 

"Hello," he greeted. He gave him a small smile that had actually managed to be genuine. "How are you?"

 

"Tired. Couldn't sleep last night. You?" Hank asked, struggling to hide a yawn. He'd been up worrying about Connor's operation today- mostly to do with how it would affect his memory and personality. There were no dangers like there would be in a human operation, but there were still things to worry about.

"I "slept" well," Connor stated, patting down the blanket over his legs. "I'm excited, to be honest...mister Kamski told me he could help remove the undesirable memories from my data banks...you should try to sleep some more, Hank."

"He can...?" Hank asked skeptically. It wasn't that he didn't trust the man but... well, he didn't. Not completely anyway. After everything he'd put Connor through during the revolution period, he didn't want to let the man anywhere near his internal hardware. Who knew what he could secretly implant in there? But then again, he was doing this as a goodwill gesture for his family having been involved, and he'd just lost his father so perhaps he had nothing to fear. He just didn’t want Connor to lose his memory of them. He didn't want _his_ Connor to be replaced. To hear the words 'Hi, my name's Connor, I'm the android sent by CyberLife.

"I can practically hear you thinking," Connor teased lightly. "Please don't worry, Hank. You'll make me worry by proxy, and if my stress gets too high I can't have the procedure done."

Hank's head shot around quickly in a panic until he caught the look Connor was giving him. "I know, I know. I can't help it, I'm only human." He shrugged.

Connor hummed, their conversation interrupted when Elijah entered the house. "Ready to go, Connor?"

 

"I am."

 

Hank nodded politely towards Elijah before bending down to pick Connor up from the sofa to place on a wheelchair. After making sure he was secured, he grabbed the bag of their things and began to wheel him out. "Good luck," Gavin said as they walked out. "If my brother mistreats you, just lemme know and I'll come kick his ass," he joked

"Or you can let me know, and I'll actually follow through on my promises," said Rick, waving after them. Gavin playfully swatted at Rick for the comment.

 

"Thanks," Connor said, before Hank wheeled him out to Elijah's limo.

 

The ride was mostly silent, with Elijah having his nose stuck in his phone, Connor sitting patiently and Hank staring out the window tapping his foot impatiently. It amused Elijah how similar Hank was to his brother, especially in that they'd both fallen for pretty much the same model (well, at least sort of looks-wise). "It won't take long," He said, breaking the silence. "An hour at most, and then you two can return home."

That was good, having an estimated time frame helped Connor relax a little more, and he leaned against Hank with an idle smile. "It's almost over."

Hank smiled back as he felt Connor leaning against him. He moved his arm carefully around his waist to keep him close. "Yeah, almost over," He echoed.

 

Connor was wheeled away by a Chloe, waving to Hank as he disappeared down the hall.

* * *

The next hour was the longest hour of Hank's life. He couldn't keep still, and was constantly worrying about Connor. He kept thinking that the worst was happening, or what if it turned our he couldnt be fixed? So many thoughts whired through his brain that he almost missed Connor walking back into the room he'd been waiting in.

 

"Connor!" Hank grinned widely as he finally noticed him, and pulled him into a hug. "You're okay..."

Connor hugged him back, chuckling. "Of course. The chances of anything going wrong were very low. Approximately 4.09%."

Hank rolled his eyes, then patted him on the shoulder. "Come on, let's get you out of here. We gotta pick Sumo up from Jeff's on the way home."

"Okay, Hank," he nodded, waving goodbye to Elijah and the Chloes. "Poor Sumo likely missed us. I'm going to take him for a walk to help me calibrate my new legs."

"I'll join ya," Hank said, unable to stop grinning. Connor was acting like his usual self again, and didn't seem to have been reset at all. His worrying was for nothing. "I could use the exercise... Unless... You wanted to uh... You know...?" He shot him a suggestive look.

"...wanted to what?" Connor asked him, still smiling. "Go for... A run, instead of a walk? Maybe that's better."

Hank's smile faltered slightly. "Uh, never mind. A walk would be fine." His face turned red as he lost his nerve.

Connor tilted his head. He felt like he was missing something, but that was likely because of the memory wipe. He shrugged it off, and they headed home.

The longer he spent in his company, the more confused Hank was about Connor. Surely he would have said something by now about them? He knew Kamski had rid his memories of the assault, but surely that didn't mean he'd forgotten about them, had he?

 

"Connor, can I ask you something?" He asked as they walked into their house. Sumo boofed loudly and padded over to take the armchair.

"Of course, Hank," Connor smiled, crouching down to give Sumo vigorous belly rubs.

"What's the last thing you remember?" He asked cautiously.

 

Searching through his data, Connor tilted his head. "We'd just closed a case on a red ice distributor. She was smuggling it over the border using Androids."

Hank felt his jaw drop in shock. So he had forgotten... "Ah, yeah, that's uh... That's correct..." He said, looking away and rubbing the back of his head. He didn't know what to do. Obviously he wanted to correct Connor so bad, and have them go back to being a possible couple... But he couldn't do it to him. He was old, damaged. There was no way he could shackle Connor's heart to him again. It wouldn't be fair on the immortal being.

"Is it? According to my records, that was at least three weeks ago. I'm missing everything in between then and now," Connor said. "Is everything alright Hank?"

"No, I mean yes, I mean..." Hank sighed in frustration and ran a hand through his hair. "Fuck this, I need a drink," he said, storming to the fridge

 

Connor let him go, frowning. "I seem to have forgotten something important," he said to himself.

* * *

The next day at the station was awkward to say the least. Everyone was surprised to see Connor up and walking about, and people kept teasing Hank about something that Connor never caught. Even Gavin was acting weirdly; he was actually being _nice_.

 

"Hey, the tin man walks again. Glad to see you up and about." _And not in my house so my boyfriend can fuck me all over the place_ , he finished in his head.

Connor stared at Gavin in utter surprise. "... _what?_ You are?" he said. "Detective Reed, are you feeling okay?"

Gavin raised an eyebrow down at him. "Yeah...? I mean, still a little shit but better now I've got my brother back... Which," he lowered his head to whisper, "do NOT tell anyone about that still. I don't want it public knowledge." (

"Brother back?" he whispered. "I'm...you must be mistaken, detective Reed. My memory was wiped of the past three weeks and I have no idea what you're talking about..."

Gavin blinked in confusion for a few seconds before pulling back sharply and schooling an expression more like his usual scowling one. "Oh uh, right... Sucks to be you then. Anderson must be pissed," he said then walked away from him.

"Pissed about what?" he called after him, only more confused and upset. Whatever he'd gotten erased must have been either very traumatic or extremely important.

Gavin was long gone though, so didn't hear him. Or he did and just ignored him. Hank sat down at his desk with an annoyed sigh and began looking over a pile of folders with new cases inside that Fowler had given him.

Connor looked down, uncertain, and decided just to get back to work at his desk. Maybe the confusion would pass. He could live with a gap in his memory, surely - humans did it all the time!

But he noticed that Hank kept giving him sorrowful, no... _Longing_ glances. It didn't make any sense.

* * *

After a couple days of what was _clearly_ sad pining, Connor confronted him. "Tell me what I forgot."

Hank looked up as if surprised by the question. He didn't know if he was more surprised that Connot actually asked it, or if it was that it had taken him this long to ask. "Why?" He asked after several moments of silence. His voice cracked halfway through saying it so he had to repeat the question. "Why do you wanna know?"

"Because you keep looking at me like," Connor hissed, clearly fed up by his own ignorance, "like somebody you're _mourning!_ Tell me why, tell me what happened, lieutenant!"

Hank looked troubled for a few moments, debating whether or not he should say. If he lied, Connor would know. But he had no way of gauging how he'd handle the truth. "First, answer me this..." He gulped and looked up nervously. "How exactly do you feel about me right now?"

"Irritated!" he said, "I'm irritated, because you and Gavin and everyone else at the precinct just seems to be dancing around me! I thought..." Connor's shoulder dropped, deflating. He looked close to tears. "Did I do something wrong? Is that why you won't look me in the eye anymore?"

"No!" Hank said suddenly, standing and walking over to Connor and placing a hand on his chin to lift his head up. "Jesus, Connor, no you've done nothing wrong. Trust me on that."

"Then you obviously don't want to tell me something. If you want me to leave your house, Hank, just say it, I'll go."

He made as if to turn away but Hank was on him in a flash, grabbing his arm and sending him a longing look. "Don't... It's..." He sighed in frustration. "Look it's complicated. Things got... Complicated. I don't want you to think horribly of me or anything... That's why I want to know exactly how you feel. In general. Not right this second... Please, Con, just answer me honestly..."

Connor's mouth formed a thin line, obviously unhappy, but he relented. "You're very important to me. I care about you a lot, Hank. That's the truth."

That answer seemed to appease Hank slightly, as some of the tension left from his shoulders. "Okay, thank you..." He paused and gestured to their sofa. "You may wanna sit down for this. Might take some explaining..."

Connor complied, sitting down and giving the lieutenant his full attention.

"Okay, so... Where to start..." Hank rubbed the back of his head in thought before he began explaining the case. He left out the details of Connor's capture as he was afraid of triggering him, but said about their trips to lust and Lace, and how they'd grown close and made the decision to talk it through once everything was over. "So, you got badly damaged and needed repairs and that's why you lost your memory of the events," he finished. He'd conveniently left out the part about being in love with him for now, as he wanted to see his reaction to _this_ first before dropping that bomb. Or not.

Connor's LED spun with the information he'd just received, taking it all in slowly. In his mind he saw flashes of the events he'd talked about: a dark club, a collar around his neck, Gavin and an RK900...darkness...phantom pain from something he couldn't recall... "We had sex."

Hank's cheeks turned pink as he nodded. "Yeah, a few times actually."

"You liked it," Connor said, surprised, "you liked _me._ And I reciprocated your feelings."

Hank nodded again. "I did. I do. And... Well, that's the million dollar question here. What's your thoughts? I didn't get the impression before this mission that you would have been remotely interested in an old man like me."

Connor huffed quietly. "Hank, I've been in love with you for a very long time."

Hank's eyes widened, certain that he misheard or imagined it. "You've... What?"

"I'm in love with you, Hank. I just kept it to myself for the sake of our occupation." (

Hank stared at him for a few more moments before he started laughing. A chuckle that grew into a full blown laugh. "We're the worst at sharing feelings, huh," he said, then pulled Connor into a tight hug.

"Are we?" he asked, confused again. "Was that the "big event" I erased from my head?? A love confession?"

Hank's face turned even more red, as he buried his face into Connor's shoulder to hide it. "Something like that... Yeah."

"Why would I do that? Hank, there's something you aren't telling me."

Hank's grip stiffened slightly and he let out a sigh. "There is something I'm not telling you but it's so bad that I can't tell you. And the confession... Wasn't from you."

"Oh." Connor lowered his face into Hank's neck and took a few moments to breathe, collecting his thoughts. "I remember being in unfathomable pain. No details, but I know that something bad happened to me to warrant replacement limbs..." he confessed. "I don't want to know what happened, but, was it that bad? Did you see it happen?"

Hank let out a small laugh, but it was devoid of humour. "I didn't see it happen and I'm glad. But it was bad enough that I... I thought I lost you." At that, Hank looked up and into Connor's eyes. "Look, I'm... I'm not one to be open about emotions and all that crap... But I care a lot about you. I don't want to lose you again."

Connor offered him a smile. "You won't. I'll be careful, Hank, if you do the same."

At that, Hank couldn't take it anymore and grabbed his jacket to pull him into a kiss. While he was at Gavin's pre-operative he didn't want to do anything like that at all, which was understandable, but now Hank was feeling touch starved.

Connor was all too eager to return his affection, bringing his hands up to cup his cheeks and deepen the kiss.

Hank's hands unashamedly roamed Connor's body, slipping under his shirt to feel his smooth synthetic skin. "Fuck, I've missed this..." Hank moaned against him.

Connor panted softly and gripped Hank's hips, leaning in close until their chests were flush together. "Hank," he pleaded, "Take me to bed."

He didn't need telling twice. He grabbed Connor by the hand and led him quickly through the house towards his room. Once the door was shut, Hank was pushing Connor up against it, mouth back on his.

Connor groaned, fisting Hank's shirt and yanking it up to get it off of him. "Collar," he murmured between kisses, "put the collar on me."

Hank pulled away and raised an eyebrow. "You... Remember that?" He chuckled, moving to get the bag of BDSM clothing in the closet.

"I remember fragments of it," he said, sheepish. "I remember how much I liked the collar."

Hank grinned. "You kinky bastard," he teased, returning to Connor's side and fastening the collar around his neck. He grabbed the tag loop and pulled him into another kiss.

Connor shivered and happily followed his tugging, reaching down to grab Hank's ass through his trousers and squeeze.

 

Hank let out a gasp at the feeling, then growled at pulled Connor over to the bed. He then sat and pulled Connor down on top of him.

"My biggest regret," Connor murmured in his ear, "is that I can't remember how good you feel inside me. Could you help with that?"

"Fuck, Con," Hank moaned, rushing to rid Connor of his shirt and jacket at the same time. "You're gonna be the death of me."

"Everybody's gotta die of something," he said cheekily. He reached down and slipped his hand past the waistband of Hank's boxers, grasping his dick.

Hank wanted to slap him for that comment, but instead gasped as he felt Connor's hand on him. "Fuck... Tight grip you got. You gonna move or what?"

Connor smirked. "Make me

Hank rose an eyebrow. "You want me to spank you?"

"Maybe."

Hank snorted and mumbled, "Subtle," before gesturing to the bed behind him. "Go on then, on all fours for me."

Connor complied, swaying his hips back and forth tauntingly. "Ta-daaa."

Hank was less amused by his cheek (playfully though; inwardly he was loving this). He delivered a harsh slap to Connor's ass. "Count."

Connor jolted forward in surprise, yelping. He hadn't expected Hank to be that strong. "Ah! O-one!"

Hank struck him again three more times before stopping to grope his ass, relieving the stinging sensation slightly.

The android hissed, pressing his face into the mattress and groaning. "That feels good... Sir.."

"Yeah? It getting you hard, baby?" Hank reached around and languidly began to stroke his cock.

Connor puffed out a sigh and nodded.

Hank smirked and tightened his grip, holding still. "Beg."

 

"Fuck-" he gasped, placing his hand over Hank's. "Please..."

Hank gave a lazy stroke, then slapped his cheeks with his free hand. "Louder," he said.

"Please!!" he yelped, bucking his hips.

Hank's hands stilled as his smirk increased. He liked seeing Connor like this. "Please what?"

Connor ducked his head and whined. "Please fuck me.."

Hank rolled his eyes and grabbed Connor by the collar, forcing him upright. "Louder!" He hissed into his ear. His cock was straining up against his trousers, begging to be freed.

"Fuck me, sir!" he snapped back. "I want that dick inside me _now,_ ruin me!"

Hank grinned and hurridly undid his pants. He pulled his dick out and pushed straight into Connor's ass. The good thing about him being an android is that it didnt hurt as it would a human, and as Hank had previously found out their insides were self lubricating.

_"Yes,"_ Connor ground out between clenched teeth, panting softly and clenching around Hank the best he could. "Feels so good, Hank..."

"Fuck..." Hank groaned as he felt Connor around him. He didn't wait to start thrusting into him, hands holding his hips to make it easier.

Connor fell pliant, rocking his hips and moaning with abandon. "Hank, Hank, it's so good inside me...harder, go harder!"

Hank let out a low chuckle and kissed his shoulder. "Careful what you wish for, boy," he said before slamming into him harder.

The android keened, LED flashing a brighter blue, and he slammed from pleasure as Hank's cock struck his prostate. "Right there!"

Hank smirked and continued to hit that spot, over and over again. "Yeah, you like that, baby?"

"Yes!" he cried, "yes, yes I do! _Hank,_ it's so good...I love you so much!"

"Fuck, me too, baby," Hank grunted in response between trusts and planting kisses on Connor's shoulder.

"Hank," Connor gasped, the corners of his vision turning to static, "M'getting close."

Hank moved a hand around to grab at Connor's cock. "Not yet", he grunted, squeezing. "Not until I cum."

The android hiccupped, keening, and nodded. "Y-yessir."

Although Hank wanted to play around and tease Connor some more, he was quite close himself. His thrusting sped up, continuously hitting Connor's prostate as he did.

Connor fisted the bed sheets hard enough to tear holes in them with his nails. "Please cum," he begged, "please cum, sir, I need to let go so badly~"

The sound of Connor's whining voice turned Hank on so badly. He was so close. So close. "Beg more...!" He gasped.

_"Please,_ sir! Cum inside me, please!"

"FUCK!" Hank cried out as he came inside of Connor.

Connor trembled and whimpered and whined, grinding back against him desperately as he filled him up. "Haaank," he begged, "c'n I cum, now?"

"Yes," Hank breathed, riding out his orgasm with intensity to help finish Connor off.

He nearly sobbed with relief, letting his senses fade and turn to static as his climax washed over him and frayed his sensory nodes. By the end of it, he was practically like jelly on the bed.

Hank pulled out of him and tucked himself away before lying down and pulling Connor with him. He let out a breathy chuckle and grinned. "Hope you don’t forget that in a hurry. I sure won't. "

Connor laughed, punching him weakly in the arm. "I won't."

 

"Good," Hank leaned over and placed a gentle kiss against his lips. "I'm glad you're here, Connor."

 

"Me, too, Hank," he murmured, kissing him back. "...you know, I looked, and our memberships for Lace and Lust are still good..."

 

Hank rose an eyebrow. "Really?" He asked, tone intrigued. "Well then... Fancy a visit tomorrow, Carlos?"

 

Connor grinned wide, brown eyes practically glittering, and nodded. "Yes, Harry."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with this fic ^_^ I hope y'all enjoyed it :)


End file.
